Hetalia Come True
by TinySilverQuills
Summary: I DON NOT OWN ANYTHING! Angel and Silver Discover a big secret about themselves, but what does Hetalia have to do with any of this? The girls go on a great adventure while facing many challenges along the way. They must battle with 2p! Hetalia, over come painful scars, and much is more is to come. P.s this is my first story and I suck at summaries. Ciao
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a regular day. It sure seemed like it. The sun rises and fell like it usually did. People walking, driving, and moving around like normal. So why did it feel so different? Silver woke like this. Her stomach in a deep knot, dropping to the lowest pit within her. It's basic instinct to know it's a bad sign. Yet there was a soothing feeling in her mind. Which was she to listen too? 'Stomach. Food.', Silver ordered herself as she got up from her domain of her bed, into the wilderness of her chilly home. Walking around, preparing for her school day. Like any average teen, her only thoughts consisted of, 'Ugh… Why school?! Today?! Why couldn't I sleep? Or write Fanfiction? Or watch some more anime? Stupid school..'.

Silver took the bus, but as she got on, she had no choice but to look around. Was she being followed or watched? She didn't know, but she did like it. Suddenly a hand reached out and tapped her shoulder, snapping Silver out of doze off mode. She jumped up, spun around, only to find Angel, her grey greenish eyes piercing her and her grey hair still down due to Silver's friend's non-committed effort of hairstyles.

"What's up Tiny? You just keep looking around like a weirdo," Angel flicked Silver on the forehead for her behavior, executing her small punishment.

Silver pouted at the flick, not appreciating it, but sighed nonetheless.

"I feel like somebody's watching me. Or following me. Or both. Or maybe-," she was cut off by the girl next to her, shaking her head.

"Yeah right. I don't feel anything suspicious. You're probably freaking out because your Internet has been down lately and you couldn't watch any episodes of Hetalia or take any quizzes to prove your relationship with Iggy-san or Italy exists. Don't worry. It's normal. Happens to me everytime I don't read a book, manga, or watch anime.," Angel tried to ease her worries, pushing them away.

Then she said, "And if there is somebody, then I'll simply shoot them with my Suppressed AK-47 Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle.,"

Silver sweatdropped and questioned, "You brought the gun? We're going to school Angel, not a shoot out. Not to mention, stop saying the full name of it! I won't remember it no matter how many times you tell me it.,"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why not?,"

"Because that's what any normal person would be like. I'm trying to live my life in peace, and with you in my daily life, the odds will definitely not be in my favor, so you might as well send me to the Hunger Games now!", Silver threw her hands up into the air, in a position like she was begging some type of God to bless her with forgiveness.

Angel rolled her eyes and smacked Silver behind the head, not caring for anything she said. Silver only glared at her before trying to fix her black strands of hair that fell out of place from her short ponytail.

"Say sorry."

"No."

"Say sorry Angel!"

"I said no, Tiny."

"SAY IT!"

"Nope."

"Whyyyyyyy?"

"Because I don't want to?"

"That's not a good enough reason!"

"Is for me."

"ANNNGEELLL!"

And it continued on like that for the rest of the bus ride till they made it to a beige colored building with students crowding every inch of it, scattered like little ants. Tiny grabbed Angel by the wrist and dragged her to room 2B' the History room.

"To the beautiful world of History!"

"Stop touching me…."

"Come on we have a project due today and I want to present mine first!"

"Ugghhh.. I hate everybody there… They're all humans!"

"You're a human too.."

"Shut up."

"These lips can never be sealed and you know that… well unless its a secret that I can't blab."

"Why did we have to come here so early?! Ms. Greene isn't even here and she always comes early! Why don't you let me skip for once Tiny?"

"You know you can't skip! You never skip! You just say that cause you hate to present!"

"Yo Tiny. One more word out of you, my AK-47 might want to say something to your face."

"Meep! Wahh I don't want to die! I have so much to live for!"

Angel rolled her eyes, "Like what exactly?"

"Well I need to graduate from a top University and get my dream job!"

Angel scoffed, "Rigghhhht.," and she pushed her friend into the doorway that had a the words on it, 'History'.

"No need to push!"

Angel began to look around the classroom and noticed the emptiness. 'For so many people to be crowding the halls and front entrance, this place is deserted...'. Angel began to think. Silver didn't seem to care for this protocol and just sat in her chair, fidgeting in her seat, excited for the presentation to happen. Seeing Angel still standing, Silver ushered her to take a seat so time would somehow move faster and she would have her chance to shine. Angel shook her head and took her seat next to Silver's, and set her head on top of her hand, staring out the window, bored as usual.

Silver shivered, 'I still feel weird though, every time I turn around, I see shadows out of the corner of my eye. I must be a bit paranoid today. Funny… Ms. Greene sure is late.. Not only that, there should more people coming to class by now. Hey there's some people right out the door! Are they in this class?'

Angel didn't pick up any signs of her best friend's behavior, or the presence of the people standing right at the door. Footsteps thudded against the ground edging closer to the two girls. Angel immediately turned her head to see who walked in and dared to walk near her. Silver tried to keep the mood up and smiled at the strangers, welcoming them. On the other hand, the strangers had no expressions, completely monotone and only stared for a moment. At the flash of Silver's smile and a small wave, a smirk found it's way onto a boy looking their age, with short auburn hair with a curl on the left side, with magenta eyes. To the right of the smirking boy was a short Japanese guy with an expression as blank as a piece of paper and to his left was a tall German guy with a rather angry expression plastered to his pale face. The smirking boy in the middle seemed Italian.

'I don't like this, I get a bad feeling about them… are they getting closer…? One more step and out comes my AK-47..', Angel reasoned within her head.

'They're scary, and they're getting closer! Oh god Angel help me…... ' whimpered Silver to herself.

Then a realization hit them both as their thought smacked them out of peaceful moments, 'Oh crap! RUN FOOL!'

Silver using her reflexes as fast as she could, jumped out of her chair, and grabbed her katana and Angel, who managed to grab her AK-47 in time. Angel thanked every shinigami she could think of as they jumped out the window of the first floor, making a safe landing. Before Angel could say something or turn back to fight, Silver continued running, dragging Angel forcefully along and taking sharp turns here and there making Angel run into some obstacles on the way. Like the big bad wolf, they were left huffing and puffing as they slowed down, quickly out of energy. Silver caught view of a restaurant just around the corner and instinctively took herself and Angel there for a hiding spot till they knew it was safe. Of course, Silver's plan didn't work out as they discovered to find themselves face to face with a dead end.

Angel glared at Silver, "Dammit Tiny and your worthless sense of direction!"

She turned around not caring for Silver's mistake any longer or her loss of energy, as she pulled out her gun once more and prepared to shoot anyone who dare bring harm to either of them. Silver, after regaining her energy, took out her katana with a quick lashing, there to fight alongside Angel. It only took a few moments of silence before it was sliced in half by the boys from earlier, once more, giving off bad vibes that even Silver couldn't bring herself to trust.

'Someone help us please! I don't think we can last long!' screamed Silver in her head.

"Well well well. What do we have-a here? What pitiful nations?"

"Can't I just kill them now Italy-san?"

"Ok, you've got 10 seconds to answer my questions before I shoot you all. Now. Start. Talking.", Angel narrowed her eyes.

"My, my, you're a feisty bella, aren't cha? Let me introduce myself, I am Italy, this is-a Japan and-a Germ-AHHH! What you shoot me for?!"

"10 seconds is up, and I didn't shoot you, you moron, I shot the rock next to you. Just as a warning of course," Angel begins to mutter a silent 'Not really' before continuing on "But you're lying! I watch Hetalia and first off, it's an anime! As much as I want it to be real.. And second off! You're not Italy! Italy is sweet and totally awesome and you're pure evil and ….Not awesome?"

" I am-a not that son-of-a-coward they call a nation, I am 2p! Hetalia Italy and so is Nihon-san and Lutz." whined 2p! Italy as he pointed to 2p! Japan and Germany.

'So scary! Meep!' whimpered Silver, but tried not to show fear because from what she learned from Angel, showing fear in a fight can lead to you being seen as weak and very likely to lose.

" Bloody hell! How did you even get here!?"

2p! Japan points across to the street to a abandon run-down apartment, it had plant and wildlife crawling all over the place. One step and it could fall right on top of you. " There is a portal over there, and we intend to take you with us".

Angel groaned in annoyance, finally having enough of the chit chat and shot right next to the 2p! Japan.

"Not in a million years, you human mortal!", Angel began arguing.

Silver facepalmed, "They're not humans Angel.."

Angel glared at Silver, "Shut up before I shoot you too!"

2p! Germany raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, "Maybe you should, makes our job easier."

Silver pouts at Germany "Meanie!" Silver stuck her tongue out at Germany. Germany only stares back at her, then suddenly he starts to laugh at Silver and her funny expression. That only makes Silver angry and tries to take a swing at Germany with her katana, but Germany jumps out of the way.

Germany brushes himself off, "Japan that is your que."

Japan bows slightly "Hai~" he then jumps at Silver but she stopped, dropped and rolled.

Silver goes for a slice but he dodges, "BE STILL YOU GIT!"

Angel grumbles once last time, "For the love of death Silver! You're not British!", as she begins to shoot at both 2p! Italy and Germany, both narrowly missing the bullets.

Japan smirks at Silver, "You know, you would make a great match with Oliver.."

He grabs Silver's wrist but she breaks free with a high kick to the chest causing Japan to fall right on top of Germany.

Angel panicked, "Silver! That was Japan! 2p or not you shouldn't have done that!".

Silver gaped at her, "You're kidding me right!?"

2p! Japan climbed to his feet alongside Germany as they regain their battle stances. Japan slowly lost his patience as he withdrew his second weapon and Germany took a few steps back, allowing Japan full access to defeat the girls.

Angel gasped in discovery, "I GOT THE PERFECT ATTACK!"

"Wait! Who's Oliver?" asked Silver , clearly not paying attention to Angel's remark.

Angel put her gun in her pocket for just the moment and ran towards Japan catching him off guard. She smirked as she quickly pecked his cheek, leaving him in a state of shock as she took out her gun once more and shot him against the wall.

Angel looked back at Silver once more and answered for her, "Oliver is the human name of 2p! Britain, he's super sweet, loves cupcakes, and uses poison and kitchen knives as weapons, you idiotic human."

"WAHHHH! THAT'S NOT MY IGGY-SAN! AHHH! YOU BLOODY WANKER! GIVE ME BACK MY KATANA!" Silver screamed at 2p! Italy after he shot her katana out of her hand.

Angel finally lost it, "ENOUGH! TOO MUCH TALKING! NOT ENOUGH FIGHTING! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!", she jumped over kicking 2p! Germany across the jaw knocking him to the ground and walked over to 2p! Italy with a dark aura forming around her.

Italy frowned and glared at her, not caring for anything she had done. She stuffed her gun into her pocket, prepared to kill the guy with her own two hands. Of course until something flew in between the two, which so happened to be a grenade, blowing the two apart from each other, never giving them the chance to fight.

"YO DUDES! NEVER FEAR, YOUR HERO IS HERE!", an obnoxious voice sounded, breaking Angel and Italy from their fighting needs, as everyone looked for the source of the sound.

Silver stepped back, "Please no.. Don't tell me… Please God if I ever meant anything to you.. Please don't be-!"

A guy with wheat blonde hair and glasses wearing a brown jacket stepped into the light, a large grin on his face, "What's up dudes?! It's me, America!"

Silver internally groaned and cursed herself for jinxing the situation. Angel only sat on the ground, facepalming, pissed at the moment she's been caught in thinking, 'WHY!?'

"AMERICA YOU BLOODY WANKER! SHUT UP AND HELP THEM ALREADY!" shouted a familiar British accent.

Angel gave a small smile in relief, 'I know that Scone-Loving voice! Finally! Somebody who can do some good!'

The 2p! backed away and tried not to show any hesitation behind their reactions. This is not what they wanted. They expected a nice and easy catch for the two girls, but then they just HAD to come along! What were they going to do now!?

"On it dude! JAPAN! CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Chin steps out of the shadows with Japan, annoyed by America's statement. "Aiyaa! I am not a Pokemon." complained China as he smacked Germany with his wok.

"Yes onii-san is right, and that is so rude, just because my people invented Pokemon doesn't mean we are Pokemon!" added Japan as he rushed into the fight with his katana.

Silver and Angel back up against a wall tired of everything. All the action just seemed to throw itself at the two in one day and it was more than they could handle. It was still morning. They had to get into a fight. They also find out Hetalia exists? Talk about a crazy rollercoaster.

Just then Germany tried to take the two girls by surprise but they saw it coming and ducked out of the way, then elbowed him on the back. Still tired the girls sat down but not long Romania ran up to Angel, picked her up, and carried her to safety. Slightly confused Silver got up to follow the two but was then picked up and carried bridal style by Britain, who also carried her to safety.

Of course, being carried by her favorite Hetalia character, Silver had no choice but to think, 'OMG! OMG!OMG! ITS BRITIAN! IGGY~SAN!' Britain set her down on a roof top of another building.

" It's alright love, I've got you" assured Britain . Silver couldn't help but blush when ever he spoke. His accent was so cute!

"Um….um.. A-arigato Britain!" stuttered Silver, her face as red as a tomato.

"Are you alright ? Oh you're bleeding." pointed out Romania "Here let me help" He leaned close to a cut on Angel's arm and kissed it making it Angel's turn to blush a deep blood red.

"Fine.. Romania… Thanks.." Angel tried getting her mouth to work and speak. "Wait….WHERE'S MY GUN!?"

"Right here, no need to shout dummy" called Silver as she tossed Angel's AK-47 to her.

"Well excuse me, I paid for this gun" said Angel, slightly annoyed. " Hey Romania… as happy as I am that you're holding me, my legs work you know, unlike Miss Fangirl over there." said Angel pointing at Silver who was fuming at her snarky remark.

"Hey, am not! Anyways thank you for saving us but what do the 2p!s want with Angel and I?" asked Silver.

Britain step forward " Well you see love, it is because you to are special. In all honesty we have been keeping an eye on you two for a little over a year now but we had no idea that the 2p!s knew about the two of you." He explained his rather odd eyebrows furrowing at the thought of the 2p! Hetalians knowing about the two confused girls.

"Special? Special how? Listen, I get Tiny has her moments considering her 'Special' and I'm down right creepy but how does that make us 'special'?," Angel threw out the ideas.

"I do not find you creepy at all Angel, you are a mysterious angel, not some creeper. But to get to the point, you two are special because you are nations like us," replied Romania as he pointed to the other nations that came to help rescue the two girls. Silence rang out through the crowd, the only thing you could hear was the fight between the 2p!s and the Hetalians.

Then China broke the silence with a shout, "Aiyaa! We can't hold them off much longer, we have to take the girls to safety!"

Japan took out a small looking bomb from his back pocket and threw the thing at the 2p!s, "SMOKE BOMB I CHOOSE YOU!". Just as everyone was making a run for it, the girls finally come out of their state of shock.

"WE'RE NATIONS?" they both exclaimed, suddenly Silver fainted and Angel freaked, but now is not the best time for that is it? Romania grabbed hold of Angel and rushed to drag her into a purple portal flashing it's toned colors, shining in the light, glowing, and making a low, yet soft buzzing sound. Silver turned unconscious so Britain carried her once again and ran as fast as he could to the portal. America was already the first one through.

"Wait for us da?!" called Russia, he only tagged along to escape Belarus, who was still stalking him.

"AMERICA! YOU WANKER! DON'T YOU EVER WAIT FOR US?!" exclaimed the frustrated Brit.

"Aiyaa! I'm getting too old for this!" complained China as he ran for the portal, with Romania and Angel following closely behind.

"Same here.." muttered Angel was she was dragged into the purple portal, not even thinking where she would end up once she made it through.

Lights flickered and flashed as they ran through it, each having their own bright light announcing their presence in the other realm they threw themselves portal closed behind the group after the last person ran out of it and right into America's living room. Huffing and puffing everyone plopped themselves down in a chair or on the floor. Britain placed Silver on the couch and sat down on the arm rest next to her. Suddenly she began to regain consciousness.

"Where… Where are we?" she asked sleepily as she looked around the room full of out of breath Heltalians and slightly pale Angel, who simply nodded in agreement.

"You're at my place dudes! Hey! Is it just me or do you look different?" questioned America.

Both girls looked at America as if he were crazy, " What are you talking about?"

The other Hetalians looked at the girls to see what America was talking about, and their jaws dropped. They changed. The girls weren't the girls anymore. What was going on?! The understatement of the century was that they looked the same but it was far from it. Silver's normally jet black hair had turned to a dark midnight blue and grown all the way down to her waist, ending with a slight curl at the tips. She also had the famous 'Italy curl" on the right side of her bangs. Her chocolate brown eyes became a deep shade of purple and sparkled every time she would smile, brightening the room itself. Her plain school uniform was replaced with a little blue sundress with a white ribbon belt, and baby blue ballet flats, more happiness to the package. Angel was a different story. She changed entirely. Her pale skin turned a bit tanner, giving it a slight glow. Her greyish silver hair changed into a deep auburn, twisted into a braid reaching her hips. The usual grey green eyes transformed into an almost ocean-like green blue. Angel's school uniform was now a medieval designed dress that held the dark green of a forest.

The girls still didn't know this, only noticing the different outfits. Picking at them, they bombarded the Hetalians with question after question, confused as to why they had or how they had them. China shook his head, granting the girls the only source of reflection so they can the true change. With his wok. Silver, the more curious of the two, grabbed it first and examined herself. Her eyes lit up as she grinned, happy with her new look.

She twirled around, giggling and exclaiming, "SO KAWAII!"

Angel patiently waited for her to calm down so she could take the wok without being smacked in the face by her spinning friend. Silver seemed to notice this and, smiling sheepishly, handed over the wok to Angel. She quickly added one last comment on how Angel looked pretty, before taking a seat next to Britain, blushing as she did so. Angel stared at her reflection in the wok, slowly the corners of her mouth turned into a great big smile.

"Wow… I.. I love this! But I have just one question…" started Angel

"Yeah me too..." Added in Silver

"Why do we look like this?" the two girls asked in unison.

China step forward and took the wok from Angel before explaining.

"You're nations, remember? Did you forget already? Aiyaa.."

Japan nodded in agreement and continued on for China, "You are nations. Silver-san, Angel-san."

Silver smiled in realization, giggling, "Oh yeah~! Woopsie!"

Japan managed the tiniest of smiles in respect for Silver, "Silver-san is Atlantis. It was once an island but it reached it's own nation a long time ago. Many say it was destroyed or vanished. The vanishing part was correct."

Silver tilted her head in confusion, "How did I disappear?"

Japan began to think while Britain answered for him, "Well love, it's been probably a thousand years, so no one really has the answer. One day you were here, the next you were gone. Right off the map." ending the sentence with a snap of his fingers for a more dramatic effect.

Silver, satisfied with her answer, nodded and sat down happily. Angel shook her head, still wanting to know more. More about the situation and more about the nations. She looked at Japan, her eyes begging him to continue. Japan nodded and went on.

"Atlantis was a prospering nation. Had technology and advancements that other nations could only dream of. An intelligent nation indeed. It was somewhere around the Pacific Ocean. It survived for maybe 100,000 years. The land was amazing, no one really had to work hard for it's success. The people who lived there were even said to have psychic abilities. There are even some old ruins of Atlantis back in my home, as well as Taiwan-san and India-san."

Angel nodded, processing the knowledge presented to her.

"Sounds like Silver for sure. Intelligent without doing much hard work. Perfection, without hard work. The ruins part as well. Explains why you always had short hair."

Silver raised an eyebrow, "Don't know if all of that if an insult or compliment…"

Angel shrugged, "If it's coming from me? Take it as a compliment."

Silver had no problems with that and only grinned as she nodded delightfully.

Japan looked at Angel with questioning eyes, "Would you like to know about you as well Angel-san?"

Angel smiled shyly and nodded, "Yes please.."

Before Japan could start speaking once more, there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned their heads to face the source and the door creaked open, revealing an all too known country. France. Walking in with him were Canada, Prussia, Iceland, Greece, Turkey, Romano, Spain, Sealand, and Wy. France flashed a smile towards the girls, giving a wink and adding a "Ohonhonhon.", as he walked by to have a seat, causing Silver to want to smack him with a frying pan while Angel blushed furiously and clenched her fist to avoid punching him.

Britain immediately took the defense, "You bloody twit, why are you here?!"

France rolled his eyes, "Of course I would come to see two gorgeous, beautiful, astonishing girls. Then all of them had to come along. The least they could've done was make things interesting on the way here..", he began to pout.

Wy put her hands on her hips, "Listen up you old junk! Ain't nobody got to do what you like especially when it's messed up like that, old man!"

France almost broke apart but regained his confidence once more, "You won't be saying that to me when you're older. In fact the only thing I'll be hearing from you when you're older is-"

Angel had gotten up and smacked France behind the head. France yelped and turned to see his attacker and came face to face with an angered Angel. He laughed nervously and quieted down. Angel, seeing he would finally behave, went back to her seat and looked at Japan, once more asking him to continue without being disrupted this time.

He did as expected, "Now Angel. You are Narnia."

Angel actually grinned, "Narnia? Really! Yes!", she almost squealed.

Japan ignored her joyous reaction, "Narnia was near Ireland. It owned many lands such as Archenland, Calormen, it's Eastern Ocean, and others. The ones that dwelled in Narnia were dwarfs, talking animals, witches, mythological creatures, more types of creatures, and even humans who came very later on. High King-"

Japan was interrupted by Angel who spoke for him, "High King Peter the Magnificent. King Edmund the Just. Queen Susan the Gentle. And finally, my personal favorite, Queen Lucy the Valiant. The number one ruler of Narnia is Aslan. The Great Lion. The one who took down the reign of the Evil Queen, the White Witch, Jadis. The first ever humans were the first king and queen, King Frank and Queen Helen, appointed by Aslan, around the time when Jadis had entered."

Everyone stared at her after she finished. Angel blinked and stared back.

"Um.. Is there something on my face?", she asked.

Japan shook his head and replied, "We are just amazed at how much you know of Narnia even though no one seems to believe in it anymore."

Angel blushed from embarrassment, rubbing the back of her neck, "Ah.. Well.. I've always loved Narnia.. Wishing it to be real.. Who would've thought that I would be _Narnia_?"

Silver gave a tiny smirk, "Definitely not me."

Angel mock glared at her.

Japan cleared his throat, gaining back everyone's attention, "Well Angel-san is correct, at least, as far as I know. So now that you both know and understand who you are. Are there any more questions you would like to ask us?"

Silver raised her hand slightly" Umm.. I was wondering.. um.. are me and Angel related to anyone?"

Japan looked at Silver with a small smile on his face and so did China. Silver looked back at the two men with a confused look, 'Did I miss something?' she thought.

"Well Silver-san, I did forget to mention this, but yes you do have siblings.."

Japan went quiet for a moment before continuing, the two girls looked at each other looking worried.

Prussia grinned and shouted before Japan could say any more, "IT'S…. DE AWESOME PRUSSIA~!"

Silver turned around and began to pray for her sibling's new found death, while crying silently in a corner. Angel laughed at Silver.

Prussia scoffed and pushed over Silver saying, "Just kidding. I'm too awesome for you to be in my family! I'M THE AWESOME PRUSSIA FOR AWESOME'S SAKE!"

Silver looked up and asked, "Then who is my family..?"

Her eyes held the puppy dog look, making everyone sucumb to her sadness. Angel rolled her eyes at her friend. Japan cleared his throat and shot an annoyed look at Prussia for his earlier remark.

"Well before I was rudely interrupted.. Welcome home onii-chan... we've missed you so much." Replied Japan as he gave a teary smile, then China ran to her and gave her a tight hug as tears streamed down his face. Silver herself began to cry for she was just very emotional. Angel stared at the scene and chose to ignore it, looking out at the window instead, finding the clouds very interesting. ' Do I have a family or is it just me? Why do I even care?' thought Angel as she watched the clouds float arounded.

Angel looked away from the clouds and towards the other Hetalians that where in the room. Everyone looked so caught in the moment. America, England, Canada, and France were in a group hug, Prussia and Germany were smiling at the group of crying nations while arm in arm like the good ole' brothers they are, Spain was cuddling his "little Romato", Italy was also hugging his "Fratello", and surprisingly Romano made no objections. Sealand and Wy were giggling and smiling sweetly at the happiness surrounding the whole room. Turkey and Greece still bickered though. Funny even Russia was smiling, but not his creepy smile but a real smile.

Angel felt a tiny bit lonely while observing this, she then felt a tap on her shoulder, when she turned around Romania was standing in front of her. He held his arms out as if he were saying "Want a hug too?", Angel smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him as he pulled Angel into a hug.

When she pulled away she walked over to Japan who was sitting next to China who was comforting a crying Silver, who still cannot stop with the waterworks.

"I hate to interrupt, I really do, but I was wondering if you knew who my siblings are, if I have any that is.." asked Angel, she felt bad for interrupting a touching moment but she really wanted to know. She just couldn't help herself.

"Oh right, of course Angel-san, and do not worry you are not interrupting. Hmm.. I'm sorry to say but you don't have any siblings... We were going to announce you and Silver-chan's arrival at the "Welcome Home" party. I suppose you're one of the older countries everyone knows and respects but no one has formally met.." explained Japan

"Ohh...Ok…. I understand.." asked Angel cursing herself mentally bringing her hopes up.

Japan was about to speak but was unfortunately interrupted, again, by America.

"Geez Japan you just did that to Angel! Wow! Haha your such a jerk! Anyways Angel! Dude, you don't need to worry about people not knowing you! You got the heroic me! Totally awesome right?"

Angel blinked, processing the information. 'More countries? America? Party? Silver related to China and Japan? Silver equals Atlantis. I equal Narnia. Romania is right next to me. Hetalia exists. WHAT THE HECK!? HOW DID I NOT QUESTION ANY OF THIS BEFORE?!'

"Wait.. There's are party?! Can I help prepare? Please, please, please?" exclaimed Silver with a bright smile on her face completely ignoring her best friend yelling a lot, she was use to it so she just tuned her out.

Angel glared at Silver and smacked her once again behind the head leaving Silver to try to hit her repeatedly and make her apologize.

She looked back at the Hetalians and said, "Thank you for everything. Seriously. Tiny here and I had the time of our lives. Meeting all of you and stuff. On the other hand, we can't stay."

"WAIT WHAT?! WHYYYYYY? WE JUST GOT HERE!" exclaimed Silver new tears forming in her big purple eyes.

Angel sighed, "We've stayed long enough. We have priorities remember? School. Our family. Our real home. What about them? What's happening back there while we're just relaxing here. And what about the 2p? Imagine the damage they can do to the people we care about just because we're here right now."

Silver stopped crying at the mention of the 2p!s, "Well what can they gain from all that? You and I both know we don't care for school, it can just screw itself.I miss my family too but I can tell they're safer in our world than they are here. Also, "relaxing"? Did you forget all that we just went through?! Did you forget how hard it is to be a nation?! You of all people should know, besides the other nations, that its a hella crazy life!" Silver practically started yelling at Angel her anger rising to a dangerous boiling point.

Her friend narrowed her eyes at Silver's words, growling under her breath, "Well maybe I don't remember! Maybe you got the wrong girl because I don't remember ever being a nation! I can't remember life here! I was and am just an average girl and that's all I'll ever be! You can stay here and be Atlantis but I don't have anything here! No memories! No family! No life! No nothing! So it's only better if I go back!"

Silver's eyes softened "Angel, do you think you're alone on this? Because your not.. I haven't the slightest memory of my so called " Nation Life" and neither do you. I'm choosing to stay for my family's safety. If we stay there the 2p!s are bound to come back at get us. We're more vulnerable back home, we won't know their weak points or anything, we can't just just keep fighting for ever, even the nations couldn't hold them off long enough back in the alleyway. Just please for your sake and everyone else's too stay here. Please?" begged Silver, tears now dangerously pooling in her eyes.

Halfway through Silver's speech, Angel was already walking towards the door, not in the mood for the chat. She was done. She opened the door and slammed it behind her, leaving only a trail of silence behind her. Silver only stared at the spot where her best friend had been, slowly she sank to the floor and burst into tears, Britain and China rushed to her side to comfort her, and Romania ran after Angel in hopes he can change her mind.

The minute Angel was out the door she ran as fast as she could, she didn't care where she ran too she just had to get as far away from Silver as she could at the moment. 'God dammit Tiny! Why do you have to do this?!' screamed Angel in her head as she ran through a park stopping at a bench to rest. She sighed, looking around to take in her surroundings, figuring out where she was. She looked back at the direction she came from. No one seemed to had followed her. Good. More time to clear her mind.

Back at America's living room, Romania had just returned to the others, keeping his lead low from losing track of Angel. Silver by now had dried her tears and began to get worried. Was Angel hurt? In danger? Were the 2p! back? Was Angel right after all? Maybe she should've just listened. 10 minutes passed and no sign of Angel. Arguing had took place during that time of who should go to look for Angel or where she could be or what could've happened. In the end, as usual, the arguments had gotten no where and no final decision could be made so they all just stayed as they were. Silver didn't think it was right but she had no choice but to stay, since she didn't know the area as well as the others.

All of a sudden, footsteps clicked against the ground outside the door. A weight seemed to be bouncing along with it, making a small thud. Silver's head jumped up as she thought she recognized those clicking footsteps. She stood up, nervous and desperate for whoever was coming. The door opened up and there standing was Angel, holding 2 suitcases hand in hand. Silver tried to smile but instead jumped in the air and squeezed Angel into a tight hug, shortcutting her air system. Angel coughed and lost her balance from the attack of the hug, falling backward making both fall over. Angel groaned at the weight on top of her while Silver only giggled and continued hugging her friend.

Angel sighed and patted her friend's head, "Yeah yeah. Whatever. Now would you get off of me? You're touching me and I don't like humans."

Silver laughed and only embraced her tighter, "Never! Not in a million years!"

Angel glared and whispered in her friend's ear, "Then I guess Iggy-san will be mine after all.."

Silver's eyes widened, immediately jumping off of Angel, blushing furiously and running back to the arm chair. Angel stood and dusted herself off, fixing her clothes that got trashed from her friend's carelessness. Huffing, she picked up the suitcases and adjusted them next to the doorway for safe keeping and looked back at everyone in the room, prepared to give an explanation.

She took a deep breath and began, "Ok. I'm not going to go into detail about my feelings of everything and all so we'll just skip that. I ran off, sorry for wasting your time. Blah blah blah. On the other hand, I found some random purple portal open somewhere and went through it. Dumb of me, I know. I thought I would be able to go home. And I did… Still.. I thought with what Tiny said and I guess I agreed with her after all. So I went to our homes and picked up stuff we couldn't survive without.. Her music and my books.."

Silver's eyes glistened with tears, threatening to fall any second as she stood, sniffling.

"Angel.. It's ok! I'm sorry too! I should've seen it from your side as well! You just have a stronger connection back to some things than I do.. I'm sorry!"

Angel rolled her eyes and threw one of the suitcases to Silver, "Never said I was sorry. But you're forgiven. Anyways, get your fangirling laziness and check your stuff to make sure I brought everything."

America grinned at the once more bonded relationship, "So dudes! The party's still on! That's like, totally awesome dudes! Let's get the party started!", he said as he slung an arm over Angel's shoulders.

Angel crossed her arms, "Since you're not human I guess it's ok like this but I still don't appreciate how close you are to me. Personal space, America. Also, did you really think I was going to miss my own party?"

Silver squealed happily and ran out the door along with the other Hetalians to the location of the party taking place in another area. They went straight to New York, U.S. All of the countries who had been announced presently were now preparing for the party in Central Park.. Silver and Angel were the guests of honor, expected to wait for the surprise and do something in the meantime. On the other hand, Silver, the one who loved getting involved, jumped in at the opportunity and helped set up against everyone else's wishes. The decor, refreshments, and entertainment seemed to be going along nicely. The other countries who hadn't already been there slowly came in one by one, rejoicing, and for once, the world was at peace. No arguing or fights. Just happiness. It would have to stay that way as well, just to welcome home the 2 nations, Atlantis and Narnia, who still had yet to get used to their new names. Silver enjoyed her time, spending it with her brothers and having fun. Angel just stayed behind and read books to pass the time, having no one to be near.

Her appreciated loneliness however was quickly broken apart when the party preparations were finished and Silver rushed into her room and jump hugged Angel again, ignoring Angel's remarks.

"Come on Angel-! Or.. Narnia? Man, these new names are going to get tricky."

Angel nodded, pushing off Silver, "I get it. I get it. Now stop touching me Tiny."

She giggled and ran off to China who was standing at the doorway, smiling at her. Angel looked down and walked with them. Without looking up, she ran into something. Not a wall, but as Angel could further predict, it was a person. More likely, another country. She looked up and saw Austria with Hungary standing beside him. Austria's hand was held out for her to help herself up since Angel was still currently on the ground. She muttered a quiet 'Thank you.' and used his offer. As soon as she was standing, a once before quiet Hungary was now chatting on and about outfits and stuff like that, dragging Angel and Silver down the hall so they could prepare for something Angel was not in the mood for.

"Oh and your outfits. They're so adorable! Since they're now your country's original outfit, we'll leave it like that. Your hair as well but we are definitely doing make up!", Hungary rambled on.

Silver hesitated since she never really cared for the use of facial products but supposedly it could still be fun. Angel on the other hand was groaning the entire way, hating make up with a passion, wanting to turn back around and go natural. Somewhere inside her though there was a small acceptance towards the idea of make up. Afterwards, Silver exited the room with some very light blush on her cheeks, some grey eye shadow to bring out her eyes, shining purple everywhere, and some added light peach lipstick, matching her outfit and beautiful violets (. Angel came out just some very lightly applied blush and lip gloss since that was the only make up she would ever accept. Hungary pouted, huffing, crossing her arms in disappointment since she couldn't give Angel the make up treatment she originally intended to.

"Don't even bother trying, trust me, I've had many failed attempts and all ending up with me running for my life." whispered Silver to Hungary. Angel who was standing right next to Silver smacked her best friend upside the head.

"Owie!" pouted Silver. Laughing, Angel walk ahead of Silver to avoid her little fits. Hungary tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't help but giggle at the new nation's cute little pout.

"Oh you are just the cutest, it would be so fun to dress up up! Oh that's it! You and Angel can be in photoshoot Japan and I are organizing next month! Everyone is going to be there, I wanted to create a great book of memories every year because it's like those memories never last so why not capture it on film to save it forever. Next month is full of Halloween themed shoots since its October, Italy, Japan, Finland, Romania, and I are going to set up events for the month and during those events Japan and I are going to take pictures for the book. The first one though is a Halloween Costume Shoot, where everyone creates their own costume and shows it off on the run way!" explained Hungary, you can see the excitement just exploding out of her. Silver had so many idea's running through her head, she just couldn't wait! She loved designing costumes, she designed one for each of her friends every year, but because of her lack of sewing skills she couldn't bring those costumes to life.

"Oh I can't wait! I always designed costumes for my friends! I have so many ideas for great co-" Silver was cut short when she ran straight into a tall young man with medium length hair that was a soft shade of blonde and wavy. One of his hairs stuck out and was curly , similar to Silver's but not quite. He had purple-ish, blue eye and was holding a little Polar Bear. Silver hadn't been paying attention and walked straight into Canada

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you alright- eh?" asked the Canadian in a soft voice.

Silver looked up and smile." I'm fine, it was my fault for not looking at where I was going." before she could continue, Silver was dragged away by Hungary to join her and Angel so she could introduce the girls to some other nations. Looking back Silver gave Canada a small wave with an apologetic smile.

"Angel, Silver meet Finland, Sweden, Sealand, Austria, and of course you've already met Prussia. Everyone introduce yourselves to Silver and Angel please." instructed Hungry.

Austria was the first to introduce himself.

"Please to meet you too, I am Austria. I am a composer and musician , I love cake and make an amazing carrot cake.", he then began to mumble and blush, " I also love Hungary"

He avoided eye contact after his last remark that only he, Angel, and Silver could hear, making the two girls smile. The look in Silver's eye's just screamed, 'AUSTRIAxHUNGARY YAY! NEVER GIVE UP ON HER AUSTRIA!'.

Next was Finland, "Its great to meet you. I'm Finland, some also see me as Santa Claus. I am known as the world's best sniper, never let me get drunk useless you want to die, and I love to take pictures! I live with Sweden, our dog Hanatamago, and our adoptive son Sealand."

Sweden only nodded his head in polite introduction while Sealand began his speech on "I'm Sealand and my nation-!" Blah blah blah. Angel and Silver smiled and introduced themselves as well and chatted with them until the lights went off. A murmur arose through the crowd as confusion spread like a disease, infecting everyone. Suddenly music began to float through the room and a stage rose up from the ground revealing several musical instruments on the stage. Silver squealed, she loved music. She remembered a flute she had in the other room close by which she ran off for, and returned clear soon enough before the music had even begun. She looked at Angel who was staring at one of the instruments of stage in longing. Silver giggled and grabbed her friend's hand and started to drag her to the stage. Angel's eyes widened and pulled back, resisting, already embarrassed for getting in the center of attention. Only mutters of, "Silver stop it!" could be heard from the two girls making their way towards the stage as the first chord of the violin was played by Austria.

Angel looked up and saw the others on the stage, shining bright with their personal instrument. Prussia was up there with what seemed a Bass Guitar. Japan sat behind a drum set. Spain fingered a Electric Guitar and England also held one, but stood behind a microphone. Norway also stood behind a microphone but with a violin. On the inside, Angel was dying to get her fingers to slide over the keys of the piano like she used to, but not wanting to be an attention rcenter, she pulled back, rejecting Silver and her crazy ideas. Silver, not caring for her protests, continued dragging her along and went by the stairs of backstage. She stood there patiently, waiting for a good time to jump in along with the band. The other band members had not taken time to see the 2 girls who had their own plans, so they hadn't expected an addition.

After the first few practice chords with Austria and Norway, Norway opened his mouth and out flowed the beautiful words.

_(Italic and Underlined_- Norway. Underlined - England. **Bold** - Silver. _Italic _- Angel. **Bold and Underlined **- England and Norway.**_Bold, Italic, and Underlined - Everyone) _**

England whispered into the mic before Norway sang the lyrics, "Europe's Skies, everyone. Enjoy."

_Now I'm home but I cannot stay. I dream of you.. Every day._

_Got to know every inch of you. Will you make..? My dream come true.._

England flashed a smile, singing his part.

There's no place like home they say. You're my home so hear me pray.

Norway and England took in a silent breath in as they did the chorus.

**I don't you but I need more time. Promise me, you'll be mine. **

**Birds are flying over Europe's skies. Tell me please. Why can't I~!**

Austria and Norway took it away with violin, moving around to the beat. Japan almost had the tiniest of smiles on his face as he happily drummed away. England, Prussia, and Spain played each chord, their hearts jumping up and down, adrenaline pumping. Silver saw their distracted expressions and picked up the keyboard and ran across the stage, leaving it somewhere in the front, between Austria and Prussia. She ran right back, grabbed a microphone and a stand for it, and leaving it in front of the keyboard, ready to be sung and played. Silver smirked at Angel and pulled her onto the stage, grabbing her own microphone along the way. She knew they both loved this song. Why not sing along? Angel by now had long given up since she was too frightened to even run back behind the curtain.

Silver leaned over to Angel and whispered, "You'll do great. You're awesome at the piano. Just pretend there are less people."

Angel took deep breaths and nodded readying her fingers to gloss over the black and white keys. Silver smiled, taking in her own deep breaths before blowing a beautiful and soothing melodic tune through the flute she held. The band nations looked at them in surprise. Norway and England were taking in the shock while Silver let go of blowing of the flute and grabbed the mic instead, prepared to take their place in singing.

**Times have changed but so have I. I view my life, through your eyes. **

**On the go in my tourist's shoes. But I'll stay, truthful to you~!**

Her voice melted right through everyone warming them up like the sun had been there heater. It was smooth, clear, and rang beautifully in their ears. It could only belong to a star, twinkling it's light in the night sky. It outshone the others. Angel shyly played a few keys and hesitantly sang the next lyrics that came along.

_Cause there's no place like home they say. _

_You're my home so I guess I'll stay.._

Angel's voice, much shyer and quieter compared to Silver's, lacking the confidence to turn it into any type of perfection. It illustrated the gentleness the song needed, and the emotion and the tiniest bits of passion into it, but it didn't make the perfect sound and shining moments like it had for Silver's. It was alright for Angel though. This was good enough for her. England and Norway by now had started grinning and joining in, proud to play and sing beside the two newest nations who had been for so long, and returned once more to their former glamor.

**_I don't know you but I need more time. Promise me, you'll be mine,_**

**_Birds are flying over Europe's skies. Tell me please! Why can't I~!_**

The instruments had come together, mixing, and creating a sound like no other. Passion, emotion, happiness, it all rung clearly. It was very cliche, but they didn't care, they were happy just the way they were. Playing music. Singing. Everyone enjoying themselves with refreshments, friends, and dancing. All in good fun. And nothing was better than that for them.

**_I don't know you but I need more time. Promise me, you'll be mine._**

**_Birds are flying over Europe's skies. Tell me please! Why can't I~!_**

The singers all held that last note, creating a moment of forever peace with the music. Some of them who could move along jammed along to the beat until the last possible moment. The other nations as well danced along. Hungary was first to hit the dance floor, twirling round and around she dragged Liechtenstein onto the dance floor to join her. Liechtenstein, who had no opposing suggestions, rushed herself to go along with Hungary. Both danced gleefully. Finland who had been excited the entire time, had begged Sweden to go with him. Sweden agreed silently and stood next to Finland who skipped around merrily while Sweden performed a few actions trying to make it seem related to dancing since even he was enjoying himself. It wasn't long before everyone was in on it, dancing to their heart's content. Eating, drinking, dancing, singing, playing, friends, what could make their night any better? The song had ended and many had cheered on for Encore. On the other hand, the nations were exhausted, smiling and fulfilled, but exhausted. They walked off stage and met with their fellow nations and continued having a good time. Well, that was how it was, until an explosion facing the East side happened.

Nations among nations gasped at the loud interference and debris that had came over everyone. There was many panic running along. Fear in everyone's veins. Imprinted into their minds and souls. There standing were the 2p! Nations. England instinctively pulled Silver towards him for her protection. She blushed but tried to stay on focus for what was ahead. Angel, also protective for her friends, took a few steps in front of Silver and some other nations, glaring at the 2p! just daring them to take one step forward and lose their lives. It seemed though that the 2p! acted differently today. More confident than usual. Angel didn't like it. Not one bit. She slid her hand towards her hip, half-expecting her AK-47 to be there but after turning into a nation, it had vanished, along with Hungary making sure she didn't bring any weapons to the Welcoming Party. Ugh, she knew not to be too careless!

A smirk glided over 2p! Italy's face, "Well-a I guess we're back, huh? You're not scared are ya my little feisty one?", 2p! Italy chuckled darkly.

The true Italy cowered behind Germany, whimpering and whispering of his fears of his counterpart.

2p! Japan went on his part to speak, "We already lost enough time. Hand over the girls, and no harm shall come to any of you."

The true Japan spoke, "And if we fight back?"

2p! Japan had a madlike grin, "Then you shall die. You really ought to pay attention you moron."

Silver was enraged at the fact her own brother's counterpart called him a 'moron' she screamed back, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BROTHER A MORON YOU WANKER!"

Angel glared at her friend, not appreciating the comments and smacked her behind the head. Silver gave a grunt in response, not in the mood to care. Angel sighed and rolled her eyes, but as her eyes turned to the side, a glint caught her attention. She turned her head just barely to see a knife that was being used to cut cake. Key word, was. Angel looked at the 2p!'s just once more before sinking herself into the shadows and sneaking around the other nations that were crowding the area, and grabbed the knife. The 2p!'s seemed to be distracted by laughing at Silver as she was held back by England as she tried to take them down as they continued insulting her brothers. Angel made her way back to the front without any attention brought upon herself, sliding the knife in her hand, behind her back. Then a growl rang from 2p! Italy's throat as he had lost his patience, taking out his own gun, pointing at Silver who had froze in terror being directed at her. Angel narrowed her eyes, taking away a few precious seconds before she finally threw the knife as if it was an arrow, hitting the gun, knocking it out of 2p! Italy's hand, and injuring his hand.

"GAH! OWA! THAT-A HURT! WHO DID IT!? WHO'S GOING TO DIE FIRST?!", 2p! Italy's voice dipped deeper, frustrated and angry, and in a lot of pain from the deep cut.

Angel turned around and pushed Silver into England's embrace ordering him to get her out of there. England nodded, picking Silver up bridal style, giving her no other choice but to follow. Silver was close to smiling, even in that situation until she saw her brothers going the opposite direction, to fight the 2p!'s. She screamed for them to come back but by then, everyone had shouted their war and battle cries and went into action to against all their counterparts. Silver went even as far as to hitting England to make him falter so she could run back to get her brothers. She reached out her arm in any attempt to grab them, even with the distance as great as it was. Little water drops that were her tears rolled and slipped down her cheeks and sobs choked in her throat. It burned and the world along with time just seemed to freeze, sending painful shocks through Silver.

"NOO JAPAN-SAN! CHINA-SAN! ENGLAND LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP THEM! PLEASE!" screamed Silver.

Her eyes flickered among the crowd, searching for them once they had mended themselves with others and she saw Angel. Angel on the ground with a gun pointed right at her. 2p! Italy had gotten back his gun and was standing in front of her. Angel's eyes were wide in shock and held a tiny glistening of fear. Her body shook. Silver screamed and even tried kicking England but it just didn't work. Somehow, he managed to get a strong hold on her, keeping her maintained. Silver struggled and could only watch as 2p! Italy pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

~HELLO!~

Silver: Hi guys! My name is TinySilverQuills but you can just call me Silver. I love Hetalia a lot! As you can probably tell in this fanfic, England is my favorite! And this is my friend-!

Angel: HI!

Silver: Yes, welcome Angel. She's been the one helping me write this (who also wrote most of this, I just had the plot idea, she wrote the details). So thank you Angel.

Angel: No problemo human.

Silver: Riigghhht.

Angel: Anyways. My name is LittleAngel1031 and I write for Soul Eater and I did post one story of Harry Potter which belonged completely to Silver who did not have an account at that time, so you can all go check that out. On a completely different matter, just call me Angel and do my newbie friend here to Fanfiction, follow and favorite will ya? Review too. I LOVE REVIEWS! MY GAWD!

Silver: What she said. Oh hi Iggy-san~!

Angel: Stop looking at fanart! Anyways, if you've read my stories, this is a drill I normally do. So let's do this guys! Favorite if you love this! Follow if you want more! And Review because you're awesome! Until next time this has been-!

Silver: TinySilverQuills!

Angel: And LittleAngel1031

Silver and Angel: And we're out!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on "Hetalia Come True"_'

"**Angel turned around and pushed Silver into England's embrace ordering him to get her out of there. England nodded, picking Silver up bridal style, giving her no other choice but to follow. Silver was close to smiling, even in that situation until she saw her brothers going the opposite direction, to fight the 2p!'s. She screamed for them to come back but by then, everyone had shouted their war and battle cries and went into action to against all their counterparts. Silver went even as far as to hitting England to make him falter so she could run back to get her brothers. She reached out her arm in any attempt to grab them, even with the distance as great as it was. Little water drops that were her tears rolled and slipped down her cheeks and sobs choked in her throat. It burned and the world along with time just seemed to freeze, sending painful shocks through Silver.**

"**NOO JAPAN-SAN! CHINA-SAN! ENGLAND LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP THEM! PLEASE!" screamed Silver.**

**Her eyes flickered among the crowd, searching for them once they had mended themselves with others and she saw Angel. Angel on the ground with a gun pointed right at her. 2p! Italy had gotten back his gun and was standing in front of her. Angel's eyes were wide in shock and held a tiny glistening of fear. Her body shook. Silver screamed and even tried kicking England but it just didn't work. Somehow, he managed to get a strong hold on her, keeping her maintained. Silver struggled and could only watch as 2p! Italy pulled the trigger.**

_**BANG!" **_

_Presently_

Silver's eyes turned into saucers as the gun that was supposed to pull the trigger was actually shot away by the one and only, Italy. The real Italy. Silver gasped silently as she looked at him. His eyes were determined and narrowed, his usual face of terror and fear was now one of anger and threatening. Both Angel and 2p! Italy looked just as shocked to see Italy like that. Silver smiled weakly remembering how Italy had once taken down Turkey as a youngster, and glad that his courage had returned. Well at least that's what she had believed. Within a few seconds on Italy's moment of glory, his facade faded faltered and his frown and eyes had weakened, turning back into their original state of normal Italy. He took a step back, throwing back the confidence in the 2p! Italy. 2p! Italy had motioned towards Angel but was shot back as a bullet hit the ground where 2p! Italy's foot was just about to step. Angel looked back and saw the shooter. Germany. He nodded his head as if already knowing she was thankful and jerking it in another direction, silently ordering her to make a run for it and he would handle it from there. Italy ran alongside Angel.

Germany allowed a smirk to appear on his face for once and said, "Auf wiedersehen" before shooting 2p! Italy.

2p! Italy fell to the ground with a thud, taking full impact. Germany ran off, testing his battle strategies in his head, prepared to take down the other invaders. By now, Silver couldn't see anymore. Fire had somehow taken place, alighting the entire area in flames. Smoke reached into her lungs, causing her to cough violently, jamming her elbow into England, letting him know to put her down so he can help himself breathe as well. He looked around, seeing if they were far enough from the 2p!. He nodded and put her down as requested. Silver's arm immediately drawn itself to her mouth, body trembling from fear and the bad air which made her choke. England did the same, grabbing one of her arms and dragging her out of the fire zone, worried for both of their safety's. He saw an exit and, dragging Silver, made a run for it. He pushed against the metal bar to make it open. It didn't. It was jammed. They were trapped. England huffed and looked at Silver who looked worriedly back at him, terrified of what could possibly happen then. England tried to reassure her with a weak smile but it had no affect as she only looked around her, afraid. England glared at the door which was causing trouble in her beautiful mind. He smashed himself against it, planning to break it down and get her to safety.

Silver tried to hold him back in fear of him hurting himself. He just shrugged her off and keeping her a safe distance from him bumping into her and hurting her as well. He finally took a step back and tried kicking it down but to no avail. Silver had expected another one of those cliche moments where the door would have surely opened as soon as the kick had been over with but nothing seemed to be working or living up to her she could do was whimper and let her tears soak her dry cheeks, letting it hydrate her the best she could as the fire heated her skin, smoke flooding her eyes. England seeing no other choice, ripped off a piece of his clothing and handed it over to her, ordering her to put it against her face and breathe through that. Silver began to protest but he ignored her, continuing to try and break the door down. The metal was not helping in his situation. England hesitated, having one last plan, not sure if he should use it at that moment. Silver looked at him questioningly and he only smiled at her, easing her worries away.

England searched his pockets grabbing every type of item he had, occasionally every few seconds asking Silver if she had any specific on her as well. She did her best to keep up with him. The suspense was probably killing her faster than the fire was. She finally reached over and took England's shoulder in her hand and asked just what in the world he was doing.

England grinned at her, "Don't you worry your pretty mind, love. Just doing what I'm good at of course.", he smirked at this last part making Silver blush both from him and the heat surrounding them, "Magic."

He mixed the items he had gathered and began muttering words Silver couldn't make out from all the battle cries, explosions, fire crackling, and screams of terror and pain. She worried those weren't the sounds of people she cared about out there. 'Please.. Please.. If anyone can hear me now.. Let them all be safe..', her thoughts concluded, a tear sliding down her face, clearing a tiny stray path of non-dust and ashes from the fire. Then the tiniest of all the explosions so far had threw the door backward onto the ground more than a few feet away. Smoke uplifted from it, dragging it's way upward. As soon as she was out, Silver took in a deep breath of the good fresh air, but ended up coughing badly once more from the smoke that still remained in her lungs. She felt like heaving. Breathing hard, she found England's hand, desperately using any source she had to keep her calm and from collapsing into complete fear, pain, and depression. She needed to be strong, but she didn't know where to start. Her brothers were out there. Her friends.. Angel.. Where was Angel? Had she gotten out with some others? Was she with Italy? What had been going on when she turned her back and tried to escape with England. This shouldn't have been happening. It was a Welcome Party. They should've just had fun and laugh it off the next day. They should've been happy. So why were the 2p! back..? Her eyes blurred with the tears that were about to fall but she wiped them away, done with crying, and ready to go into action and do what she can. Little did she know, that as she ran for safety with England by her side that day, that her being in action was going to become the complete opposite.

~Many Hours Later~

"What do you mean we can't go look for them?! For all we know they can be hurt or kidnapped! Why won't you let me out there!? THOSE ARE MY BROTHERS! I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR THEM JUST AS THEY ARE FOR ME! I CARE ABOUT JAPAN AND CHINA! NOT ONLY THAT, WHAT ABOUT ANGEL, WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE?!", Silver's voice rose and got higher until her throat got sore and scratchy in pain to ever speak again.

Germany sat across the other side of the table, elbows leaning and hands together with his head laying on it in concentration. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his calm.

"Yes. Japan and China are out there somewhere. Safe or not, we do not know. Dead or alive either. Same with Angel. Everyone else has returned except for them. Italy has told us that he was at one point escaping with her but then he lost her when a crowd who were fighting their way out seperated them apart. Angel could've gotten lost but when the Fire Department had come later, there were no bodies so obviously Angel had left the building. As for any more answers, that's all we can go on." explained the frustrated German.

He was the one who organized all the security for the party and somehow the 2p!s managed to get past all of the protection, he was not happy about that one bit. Italy, who was seated next to Germany, was not his usual self, he was extremely quiet and looked like was about to cry. Japan, China, and Angel where still missing, but everyone else made it out alive. Every nation was gathered in the world conference room, all shaky but safe. Finland and Hungary where on the left side of Silver, and Britain on her right, trying to comfort her as she broke down into a waterfall of tears.

"This is all my fault.." ,she hiccupped. ".. If I only listened to Angel when she told me that we should have gone home… Now she could be dead for all we know and its all my fault.. Angel I'm so sorry… Please be ok, please! What would I do without you!? You're my best friend!" choked Silver, she grew up with Angel and she would be lost without her.

Britain put an arm around Silver and hugged her, "It's ok love, this isn't your fault. You have to be brave and never lose sight of hope. Angel and your brothers will be alright, they're strong and so are you." Britain gave Silver an encouraging smile, Silver gave a watery smile back in return.

Just then China came bursting into the room, he was a mess, his long hair was tangled and loose and his clothes was wrinkled and ripped, one his long sleeves was ripped off, and he was completely exhausted. Silver ran to China giving him a crushing hug, knocking him over when she did.

"Nii-san! Thank god you're safe! Where are Angel and Japan-san? What the heck even happened?!" questioned Silver tearfully as she tightened her hold on China, fearing she may lose him again if she let go.

As China was patched up by Taiwan and Thailand, he recounted his story to everyone, "It was a great blur back at the party, I remember talking to Wan-chan and Korea-chan when the explosion happened, at first I thought is was America and Hong Kong playing with the fireworks again, but they were on the dance floor, that's when the 2p!s crashed the party. Next thing I know we were charging head first into battle against the 2p!s, I could hear Silver-chan calling for me and Japan-chan to come back but I had to keep her safe. Then 2p! Hong Kong set the place of fire, I was fighting alongside Russia and Korea at the time when suddenly I was knocked out , I woke up in the back of a truck, but I wasn't alone Japan-Chan and Angel-Chan where there too. I struggle to get out of the ropes that bound us but it was useless. Then I remembered that panda was asleep in my hoody the whole time so I quietly woke him up so he could chew the ropes. He chewed me free but when he was about to chew the other free Japan told me not to because it would take to long and that I needed to get out of there and to get everyone else to help. So I did as I was told and silently slipped out if the truck when they stopped for gas. I was already close by the conference room so I ran as fast as I could and now I'm here" ,finished China who was slightly out of breath from his long story.

There was a moment of silence until Italy spoke up, he had a determined face and his brown eyes flared in anger, "Veee~ We have to-a do something! Japan and Angel are-a our friends and we have to-a save them!"

Everyone stared at Italy, never has anyone ever before seen the pasta-loving Italian so angry and so serious (Not even Germany or Romano)... it was terrifying. Italy took out a notepad and pen and began drawing out a plan, with the help of China, muttering to himself every now and then. Spain leaned in close to Romano to ask, "Is Italy ok? I've never seen him so serious."

Romano look at his twin amazed at how he's wasn't acting like the little wuss like he usually was. Germany looked over Italy's shoulder to see what he was doing, when he did his eyes widen in surprise.

"Mein Gott! Italy this is brilliant! I didn't know you had it in you."

Italy only smiled at Germany then he drew the exact same thing on the whiteboard behind him. When he finished he began explaining to everyone the plan, "Ok listen up everyone! The plan is-a to rescue Japan and-a Angel. China has-a informed me that the 2p!s have-a set up their base at-a Malahide Castle in-a Dublin, Ireland The place is-a surrounded with 2p!s, so it's going to-a be difficult to get in. We'll split everyone into teams, Team Hawkeye: Finland, Switzerland,and Liechtenstein , you're going to snipe the 2p!s from getting to close to any of us, oh and Sealand you stick with Finny or else okay? We can't leave you here anyways because there's already a high chance that if we leave you here you'll just tag along either way. Next Team Watchdog: Iceland, Taiwan, Canada, and Prussia, you guys are going to be split into two groups, Taiwan and Iceland you guys keep an eye on Japan and Angel, anything happens call us ASAP, Canada and Prussia you keep an eye on the entrances. If any 2p!s try to get in, kill on sight. Team Bomber: America, Hong Kong, and South Korea, you're in charge of anything that have to do with pyrotechnics. Team Take Out: Russia, Belarus, Denmark, Sweden, Austria, and Hungary. Everyone split into pairs and scatter yourselves around the building take out any 2p!s getting to close, just like Team Hawkeye but from ground level. Medics: Thailand, Ukraine, Lithuania, Belgium, France, and Wy, you take care of any injuries. Team Magic: England, Norway, and Romania, your objective is pretty predictable, magic~! Tech Team: Estonia, Latvia, India, and Bulgaria, you're in charge of hacking into the 2p!s systems and track everyone's coordination, 2p! and Hetalians alike, I want everyone's whereabouts. Finally, Team Break In: Germany, China, Vietnam, Romano, Spain, and I will break in and rescue Japan and Angel. Ok now… Any questions~?"

Germany slightly raised his, "When did you ever become intelligent in plan making?"

Italy gave his trademark signature grin, "I don't know what you are-a talking about Germany! I've always been like this~!"

Silver then shot a hand up, "Italy-san! Your forgot me! What do I do?" her voice hinting with annoyance from being forgotten in the amazing plan.

Italy turned to Silver with an oblivious look on his face, "Silver its best if you stay here where its safe, we don't want you getting hurt, or worse. None of us would be able to forgive ourselves if we lost you and Angel after get just you back after so long." His eye soften at the thought of losing the girls, it brought back painful memories of Holy Roman Empire.

Silver began to get irritated, "But Angel's my best friend, and Japan-san is my brother! I can't just sit here while everyone else is risking their lives to rescue Japan-chan and Angel. For god's sake even Sealand and Wy are going! Why can't I help!? I'm not as useless as you think I am!" Silver's usual violet eye's became a deep shade of magenta, her anger at volcanic boiling by this point, and her eyes filled with hot angry tears.

Suddenly several water bottles, cups, tea pots, and tea cups exploded. The liquid contents in the broken cups and bottles and such, didn't spill on the carpet however, they floated in mid air like little blobs. The floating blobs formed into sharp icicles and aimed themselves at the baffled Italian, shooting themselves at him but never fitting him directly, only pinning him to the whiteboard. Everyone was shocked, 'What the hell just happened!?' They all thought.

There was a soft "Did I do that.." that came from the previously angry Silver.

All eyes turned to the girl responsible

Prussia spoke up first, "Mein Gott! That was AWESOME, BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS DE AWESOME PRUSSIA! AHAHAHAHA, but seriously how did you do that!?"

Silver looked down at her hands then to Italy and the icicles, then back to her hands, "I..I don't know... Weird, this never happened before the f- is going on?"

"Hmmm... Nice aim though." Commented Belarus as she examined the icicles that pinned Italy to the whiteboard.

She pulled one off the board "Nice and sharp too."

"Hey..umm... Did you forget that I'm still stuck here? Germany help please?" Called out Italy.

"Oh yeah, here let me try something." Silver tried to concentrate on the icicles and with a wave of her hand, but nothing happened. Silver tried to get a empty glass pitcher to float, which worked, but it ended up falling onto England's head causing Silver to blush furiously, and France and America to fall out of their chairs laughing.

Silver squealed in surprise and rushed to help the attacked England, "Oh my god I'm so sorry England! I guess I'm still trying to get use to all this." She rambled on with her apology as she fussed over England.

"It's alright love, this happened to me often too. Here this way is a lot faster." With a snap of his of fingers he was completely back to normal.

After Italy was freed he went over his notes and realized that there wasn't enough people, Silver could help but he didn't know where she would fit in.

"Ok Silver listen, you can help rescue Japan and Angel, but the only problem is that I don't know where you best fit in the teams so we have to give you a quick training session from each team and then we'll see where you can help most, okay?" Silver gave a slight nod in response. Italy then turned to the rest of the nations.

"Listen up while Silver is in training, I want everyone else to get ready to rescue Japan and Angel. That means going over the plan, double and triple check for all equipment, gearing up, Tech Team start hacking and tracking everyone's whereabouts, and whatever else that needs to be done. I'll leave Germany in charge of all that. Now I'll need Finland, Hong Kong, Sweden, Hungary, Russia, Thailand, England, and China to help me with Silver's training." It was like Italy had a whole new personality at the moment, he acted like Germany but with less yelling. Who would have thought that Italy could be serious? Certainly not any of the nations that's for sure.

First up was training with Finland from Team Hawkeye, they trained in an open field just outside of town. Silver usually wasn't the one who uses the snipers or any kind of gun, but if she wanted to help she had to train to use one. She clutched the sniper closely to herself as the group of her and her "trainers" made their way to the middle of the field.

"Okay Silver, I've been told you've never used a gun before, right? Well don't worry you've got one of the best snipers training you, one lesson and you'll be sniping people like a pro." assured Finland.

"Now we've set up targets at the end of the field, some are super easy and some are extremely hard, but it's ok if you don't get the really hard ones, as long as you can get the regular one you'll be fine. Now I'm going to do a demonstration, watch very closely."

With that Finland readied his sniper, there was a buzz of a timer and off he went. Finland was in the zone as he shot down every target with ease, then he ran through an obstacle course while still sniping every single target, getting a perfect shot one after another. Everyone was cheering him on, he was the best sniper there ever was, even Prussia admits Finland was awesome. Finally when Finny got to the end he did a front flip and stuck the landing. Not even tired, he ran over to the cheering crowd and signaled for Silver to get ready for her turn.

Silver took a deep breath a walk to the starting line. The timer went off and she began to shoot every target just like Finland did. Very rarely she missed a target, but everyone thought she was already skilled at the sniper, little did they know that Silver just picks up on subjects easily like drawing, cooking, sniping, all that came to her with ease. When it came to the obstacle course she was as stealthy as a ninja and graceful as a swan. Shooting down target after target she became a pro in a snap.

"So how did I do? Was I ok?" Asked Silver as she walked to her "trainers".

Everyone was amazed a small girl's skills, "Ok doesn't even begin to describe your amazing skills love!" Exclaimed England as she picked her up and twirled her around.

Silver blushed and squealed as she and England spun in circle. When England finally put her down Italy had everyone pile into Sweden's car so they could head to Silver's next training.

Next on the schedule was training with Hong Kong, there Silver learned how to create bombs, how to disable one and just plain explode things. It was fun exploding things, that is until Hong Kong got carried away and nearly blew up Sweden's car. He was pissed.. So scary. Hong Kong was lucky that Finland was there to calm the angry Sweden down.

After that was Medical training with Thailand. He taught Silver quick and easy ways to clean and bandage cuts and bruises and other things that was important to know about being a medic on the battle field. Silver did well when it came to bandaging and cleaning, but she didn't have the steady hands for emergency surgeries, Silver had this thing about blood and guts which is the reason she can't be a medic.

When Medical training was over Silver was whisked away to training with Sweden, Hungary, and Russia from Team Take Out and China from Team Break In, Silver was trained how to use other weapons other than a gun. With Hungary and Russia she was taught how to use anything as a weapon, for example Hungary's fry pan, where Silver gladly "tested" it on Prussia who was slacking off. Then with Sweden she learned how to use a battle axe and swords, but failed rather miserably at the axe because she was small, it was hard for her to even lift the axe and almost chopped Denmark's head off, that made Sweden and Norway laugh. Finally Silver was taught the art of every style of Kung Fu, Tai Kwon Do, Muay Tai, and every other type of Martial Arts there was, by her brother China with the assistance of South Korea, who later ran for his life, from China Silver, England, Hungary, and Finland, when he attempted to grope Silver's boobs (and China's).

"KOREA! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, NOW GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" screamed one pissed off Silver.

"YOU PERV! HOW DARE YOU LAY EVEN A FINGER ON SILVER! NOW COME BACK AND TASTE THE FURY OF MY FRYING PAN! THIS GOES FOR YOU TOO FRANCE!" shouted Hungry as she swung her frying pan, trying to hit South Korea.

"AIYAA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT! NOW BECOME ONE WITH MY WOK! DA?!" Called China, who became Russia for a split second... Creepy. Russia was not far when he heard this, 'I taught him so well'.

"KOREA! YOU'VE BEEN VERY NAUGHTY THIS YEAR AND FOR THAT, TASTE COAL YOU PERVERT! YOU'VE SCARRED SEALAND!" shouted Finland as he shot pieces of coal at South Korea from shot gun, while Sweden was comforting Sealand, who chose the wrong time to pop in to see if they needed his help.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! YOU TOUCH MY SILVER, YOU DIE! YOU'RE DEALING WITH A FORMER PIRATE HERE! " screamed an extremely angry Britain.

"DA-ZEEE! WAN-CHAN! HONG KONG! THAI-SAN! SAVE MEEEE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE" cried a terrified South Korea. But no one helped him, everyone thought he deserved it, heck even Prussia was videotaping the whole thing to post on YouTube later.

When Silver was about to catch South Korea, someone blew a whistle causing Silver to stop short and S. Korea to get away. Silver was furious, "DAMMIT! S. KOREA GET BACK HERE! I'M STILL NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Italy, who was the one who blew the whistle, told Silver to leave him be, she had to go train with England now. Reluctantly she walked to her next training with England. When she got to her next training, the room was filled with nations, they wanted to watch the final training session, which was also the best one yet. Everyone was seated on the bleachers, on the mats stood the Magic trio, England in the middle, Norway on the left, and Romania on the right.

Silver walked towards them with a confused look on her face.

Sliver did know what to say all she said was ,"Umm... I'm here?"

"Good you've made it love. Allow us to introduce ourselves." Replied England.

"Good Afternoon, I am Norway, member of the Magic Trio. I'm a level 35 spell caster, a level 25 potions master, and a level 42 enchanter."

"Hey Silver good to see you again, the name's Romania, also a member of the Magic Trio, I'm a level 28 spellcaster, a level 40 potions master, and a 32 enchanter."

"

Ello' love, my name is Britain, I too am a member of the Magic Trio. I am a level 48 spell caster, a level 36 potions master, and a level 38 enchanter."

Silver stared at the three, "Um.. Guys I already know you, but.. Hi..?"

England cleared his throat, "Ah yes well. Let's begin, shall we?"

Silver nodded. She followed him and stood behind a table with England on her right side, Norway on her left, and Romania on Norway's left. They faced the audience, the audience faced them. Britain taught her the basics, the simplest potions and their steps. After her final test within potions, she got a 35. Silver winced at her score and kept asking to retry, not liking how low it was. The Magic Trio tried cheering her up, saying it was high enough and to trust them. Norway pushed the table away while Romania gave a book to Silver, motioning for her to open it and prepare. Silver did as expected but was confused as to how she should prepare. She flipped through the pages and stopped at a Transfiguration spell. She stared at it for a seconds and her eyes flicked to South Korea for a moment. He seemed to notice this and gulped, nervously, looking around the room to escape her intense gaze. Silver's eyes hardened at the memory of what he had done earlier, and her mouth moved on it's own, muttering silently words that she didn't even recognize. The book wasn't even necessary any longer. South Korea watched back in terror, fearing her for her ability and that she wasn't using the book. Could the spell she was saying be dangerous? Would it kill him? What was she saying?!

It took the Magic Trio a few seconds to realize just what was going on and so they closed the book and took it from her, but since Silver managed to do the spell without even doing it from the book, it had no effect. Just as they were about to snap her out of it and tell her it was quite enough, she shouted the last part of the spell, throwing it into charge mode. South Korea fell to the ground, coughing and rasping for breath as smoke began surrounding him. A human sized tornado covering him and scooping him up, others having to back away, others furiously trying to find a way to save South Korea. Silver, finally seeing what she was doing, gasped and tried running to South Korea to help him. But it was too late. South Korea was gone. Replaced by a small ferret on the ground. The ferret was about to run but China had picked it up, holding it in it's place. Everyone turned around and looked at Silver.

Silver smiled, embarrassed, laughing quietly, "Oopsie… Sorry.. I was just still mad at South Korea for earlier.."

Her words didn't last long as England smiled in understanding, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, easing her embarrassment away. He laughed, mentioning, if it weren't for her, he was sure he would've done something far worse. Romania agreed with Norway that her score for spell casting was incredible and deserved a 40 since she was still a beginner and she would manage to get higher scores in the further future. Silver could almost sense a question mark over her head as she felt a hand slip into hers and pull her a bit farther from Romania and Norway. She tilted her head to the side and came face to face with a smiling England, only a few inches away. Her face immediately lighted up into a brilliant red. She tried to speak, pushing him away, anything, but her body wouldn't respond as her heart raced far faster than it ever should've normally. England turned a bit confused at her reaction but then noticed their closeness and quickly retracted a bit, blush clearly on his face as well. He laughed nervously and took his hand back, away from Silver's, much to her disappointment and sadness. England cleared his throat and explained the final test was just for enchantment but she would have to do it on her own since everyone had their own way for enchantment and it only worked for some people. Silver's thoughts went straight to how she attacked Italy earlier with just some of her emotions. Was that what England meant? How would she be able to do it again? At that time she was just angry at Italy for not letting her help and she ended up attacking him. She didn't want to hurt anybody. Especially not right now. But how else would she do it…

Silver sighed and scanned her mind for any ideas, any at all, that could possibly help her. She almost felt like just going to England and saying she had given up, ready to take on any other abilities she had. On the other hand, she knew she could never do that. She never quits.. And she definitely wouldn't do it in front of Iggy-san.. Angel never would've let her hear the end of that. Wait. Angel… Silver's mood dropped instantly at the thought of her best friend, still out there, perhaps in danger, maybe in pain. Silver blinked. That was it! That was how she could try. That was how it all started before! Hopefully it could work again! Silver let her eyelids droop, closing them, and focusing her mind on Angel and Japan. She thought of how they could be hurt or even dying right then. Being tortured as she was here, safe and happy with everyone, doing some things to only help herself to help others. It was nothing but bad timing. She remembered how no one would let her do anything to help. Was she useless? Did they all see her like that? Her heart picked up a beat. She was terrified, angry, and could even feel depression working it's way towards her soul. Inching closer and closer. Silver internally shook her head. Angel always said to never let it get the better of you. Angel wasn't here right now though.. It was probably all her fault too.. No! She wouldn't let it! She would save Angel and Japan! They will be alive! They will be safe! They will be here again!

Silver's eyes snapped open in surprise from hearing gasps in the room and looked at everyone and saw not only objects in the room floating, but they seemed to have a clear, silverish aura color to it, giving a perfect outline to it. Even her long hair seemed to be floating up behind her too. As she saw the light reflect on a glass item that she managed to make float, she saw herself in it. Yes, her hair was indeed going through the same transition as all the other objects but that wasn't the weird part. Her eyes. They were much lighter. Very much lighter. Some silver glints to it. She didn't understand it. Silver was about to open her mouth to question just what was going on but as soon as her mouth was slightly open, everything dropped. The items that were floating, her hair, the light in her eyes. Silver kept her head down, speechless. She made that happen. On the other hand, she managed to depress herself with her own thoughts. Japan and Angel.. Just where were they..

She began to cry, "Onii-san...Angel...Where are you?!", Silver felt arms wrap around her and pulled into a great bear hug, Silver turned her head to find her eldest brother, China, crying as he hugged her tighter. Suddenly everyone gathered around them in a giant group hug. It didn't last long though, as much as everyone wanted to stay like that longer, it didn't feel like the family was complete without Angel and Japan. So what do they do? They all ran to their stations and made the final touches to their plans, and decided to rescue Angel and Japan, thats what!

"Alright everyone! Time to go! Make sure you've got everything, but after you finish that and we get to go save our dude and dudette, remember, I'm the hero! So dudes, back me up! Got it?!", America ranted on about his heroicness.

Silver muttered under her breath, "No." but at the feel of a warm hand, gripping her shoulder, she smiled, knowing it was in fact, England, who promised her a minute before he would be right next to her the entire time. Normally she would blush and squeal like the little fangirl she indeed was and was proud of, but her brother and practically, sister, were in danger.

'This isn't the time to fangirl Silver! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! ANGEL AND JAPAN ARE IN DANGER, FOCUS! Remember your training and what Angel taught you!' Silver scolded her mentally.

Silver suddenly heard a tiny voice in the back of her mind sounding exactly like Angel's, "Baka baka baka! You human!", it went.

She internally facepalmed. 'Oh jeez… I can hear her without having her next to me. This is just weird. She must be pretty angry for me to hear her.'

Silver was about to get into Sweden's car with Finland, Sealand , Norway, Iceland, and Denmark, when China stopped her, "Silver, I nearly forgot, I want you to stick with with Team Magic, okay? I feels like it's safest for you to stick with the Magic Trio."

Silver nodded, "Good now if you'll excuse me.. HONG KONG DON'T LIGHT THE FIRECRACKERS YET!" exclaimed China as he ran over to Hong Kong to scold him.

It did take a while with their drive. Hours maybe. Silver didn't count. She was too lost as she started out the window, anxiety taking over her mind but when it got too strong, she ignored it. She tried thinking happy thoughts like any regular person, but it only reminded her of the real world, her true home. It just brought up the thoughts of Angel once more. Silver felt like she was suffocating in the car. It was almost beginning to be too much to handle. The pressure.. The fear.. Anxiety… Just what was she supposed to do anymore? It was starting to feel like days now. She was constantly asking everyone for the time, worried maybe it was too late, or just how long were they taking to get there. She demanded the map at some points to make sure they were going the right direction every few minutes. She couldn't screw this up. This was important. People were counting on her now. Heck, even Angel was counting on her! But what if Japan and Angel were… Not even there.. Or worse, dead?! On the brightside, Finland sat next to her and Sealand on the other side, both remembering to keep her smiling, knowing that was her best physical and mental feature. Her happiness and smiles. Sealand tried to make her giggle instantly reminding her how beautiful her eyes were when she smiled, or how they were going to be the most best friends in the world. When Silver questioned Wy was his best friend, he answered saying Wy had a special place in his heart, but not as a friend, blushing as he did so. Silver didn't fail to smile at that. She was doing her best to keep up the best mood she could until she heard the words, "We're here!" did she begin to internally freak out. What if she made a mistake?! What if she hurt someone!? What if-!? The door had already been opened on Sealand's side and Sealand had been gone and replaced with England who stood, holding the door open for her, patiently awaiting for her exit. She smiled weakly and began to exit the car.

As soon as she and the others were out, England rushed to her and quickly turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. Silver's eyes widened. Iggy-san was hugging her. Not even, he was embracing her! She almost melted into his arms as she returned his gesture, enveloping herself into his warmth gladly. He leant his head down just a bit and whispered soothing words in her ear, calming her down, and she listened to every word and let a sigh escape her lips, lulling the calm into her like a lullaby. His soft breath tickled her ear and it made her smile sweetly in beautiful radiance. Suddenly Silver was gently pulled away from England by another, as her eyes lit in care and admiration as she saw China standing there. The light in them dimmed just a bit from being away from England but she smiled nonetheless. He seemed to narrow his eyes at England, not liking how close he was to his sister this quick, or plainly not liking how close he was to his sister at all. Silver giggled from her brother's behavior, holding his hand within hers, and dragging him away, turning back only once to mouth the words, "I'll be right back." to England. She hugged her brother with all her might and tried to ease his over protectiveness of her, saying over and over how there was more things to worry about now than how things looked between her and his friends. She left him deflated next to Vietnam and the others, as she skipped back to England's side. Looking at the location, the castle that stood high, mighty, and tall in front of them, she shrunk back, terror filling her veins, turning them ice cold. She wanted to run in the car, into one of the seats, and hide there forever.

Her hands seemed to work on their own just fine as they gripped and hugged England's arm. Silver internally cursed her limbs will and control and just what they had cost her but England didn't seem to mind, in fact, only care, protectiveness, amusement, and perhaps even the glint of love shown in that smile and eyes of his. Germany led the group in, righteously holding his sniper in his hand. The area outside seemed empty so the first part of the plan was theorized useless. Silver grew nervous. What if they weren't even there? Her grip unconsciously tightened on England's arm that normal people would've feared his blood circulation would've been cut off. His eyes flicked to her and he got a bit closer to her, sharing his body heat and half embrace around her. Silver blushed and looked at him. He wasn't looking her way. Instead, he was facing the complete opposite direction, with some red on his cheeks. Was he blushing? Silver shook her head, her own cheeks just burning even more. She was getting to close to him to quickly and at horrible moments. During the first attack of the 2p! The fire escape. Now! Silver didn't understand anymore. On the other hand, this is what she had been dreaming of and wishing for, for a long time. She'd let it be for just a bit. Germany gave the signal as everyone went into their separate groups, splitting up, preparing for attack. As soon as the doors were slightly abridged, they ran in. The Magic Trio partnered up with Team Break In, running down the halls searching for Japan and Angel and attacking any 2p! that got in their way.

Every other where in their positions, communicating to everyone else through walkie- talkie earpieces. Silver ran from room to room checking to see where Angel was, she was beginning to get irritated finding almost every room she checked empty.

"Estonia, have you pin pointed Japan and Angel's location?" asked Germany through the earpiece.

" I've almost got it… No wait I lost it… Oh nevermind, Latvia's got the coordinates." answered Estonia, you could hear the clicking sound of keyboards in the background.

" They are in the the dungeon of the castle, but the door is guarded, along with several other obstacles in your way even before you get to the door. So be careful, I'll tell you when there are obstacles in your way." Inform Latvia.

"Alright then." and with that Germany lead the others down a dimly lit hallway that Latvia said was to lead them to the dungeons.

Norway conjured up a small flame so the group could see the down the dark hallway, there were eerie creaking noises every step they took, cobwebs and dust covered almost everything in sight. Silver felt the temperature drop every step they took, she shivered slightly, she didn't like it.

"Wait! Stop!" cried Latvia suddenly. "Theres a trap door right up ahead with spikes at the bottom. There should be a door behind that bookshelf, but it's blocked up on the other side."

"Looks like that a job for Team Bomber." said Britain, he was about to contact America, who was on Team Bomber, but was stopped by China."Wait! The bombs could cause a lot of noise, we should try something else." He looked around, "Anyone have an idea?"

Everyone was silent, suddenly that silence was disturbed by Norway with a snap of his fingers. "I know, I could cast a silencing enchantment on the hallway, then Britain and Silver can use a spell on the door to open it." Everyone nodded in agreement. So with that Norway casted a temporary silencing enchantment on the creepy hallway.

"Ummm..Quick question, what was the spell again? I don't remember." asked Silver as she tried to remember the exact word to the spell. Britain leaned close to Silver's ear not wanting the other nation's, but Norway and Romania, to hear the spell. Silver's eyes widened after the memory of the spell came back to her. "Oh yeah! Thanks Britain!"

He blinked at her, surprised.

Then he smiled, "I think that's the first time you've called me Britain, love."

Silver's cheeks lighted up, a smile crawling onto her face, and nodding. China cleared his throat , "Ahem, we still need to open that door." his voice hinted with uncomfort because his little sister was to close Britain.

Britain and Silver nodded, turned to face the door, pointed a finger at their target, and chanted,

"Magicae hic vocatus

Ita evanescit

Hoc audent per ostium

Et vade, et venite, et ambulemus in foribus."

As they chanted a beam of light shot out of the tip of both their fingers. Silver's sparkling sea green beam intertwined with Britain's sunny yellow one and shot straight at the door disintegrating it, all that was left was a pile of ash from where it once stood. Germany look through the doorway, making sure it was all clear. When he was sure that the cost as clear he signaled the team to follow. Silver shivering got worse the more they ventured down the new path.

"H-Hey.. Britain.. Is I-it just me or is it freezing in here?" asked Silver who's shivering was getting worse, Silver couldn't stand the cold even though she and Angel grew up in the windy city of Chicago, the place with freezing Winters, she never adjusted well with the cold. Unlike Angel who loved laughing at her when she was freezing. She never seemed to affected.

Britain smiled at Silver, " Its a tad chilly.. Oh you're shivering like mad.. here." Britain took off his jacket and place over Silvers shoulders and wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm.

"Thanks, I'm just not use to the cold, even if I did grow up in Chicago, Autumn there is as cold as winter. I don't know how I hardly got sick during Winter."

Britain chuckled, "So you were part of America huh? Not sure how you survived. Sad though. I wish you were part up of my country."

Her cheeks turned red at this as she looked at him shocked.

His words processing in his head, Britain replied, flustered, "What I meant was-! Gah, I sound like such a bloody fool! Let's move on from that.. What about Angel? Did she like the cold?"

Silver giggled at the memories she had during the Winter with Angel.

"Sometimes. Autumn was always chilly but it was her favorite season. When we were young, she would never wear a coat, because she said her heart and soul were much colder than the weather around her. She hated Winter though. Absolutely hated it. The only part she liked about it was ice skating but that was it."

Britain had a thoughtful expression on his face, "That sounds exactly like Narnia.."

She tilted her head, "Huh?"

He shook his head, "Think about it. Queen Jadis, or the White Witch brought an eternal Winter to Narnia. No one there liked it because of that."

Her face lighted up, excited like a small child, "So Angel really is Narnia!"

Britain smiled and nodded. Suddenly Silver's mood dropped.

"And she's gone.."

Seeing this, Britain wrapped an arm around her frame, and slowly comforted her and tried saying things like "We're here and we'll save her, don't you worry!" It worked a bit. Key words, a bit. Silver's emotions usually changed quickly, but today was not one of those days. Silver felt her heart drag across the floor as she walked alongside Britain. She was worried sick about her brother and Angel, she felt like the journey down to the dungeons took an eternity, the longer they took to deal with some problem along the way, the longer Silver would have to wait till they made it to Angel and Japan-san. Silver tried her best to keep her cool but her emotions got the best of her.

Trying her best not the scream she asked, "Umm.. Germany do you think we could.. uh.. pick up the pace? If we continue at this pace we might be too late to get to them."

Germany nodded and quickened his pace with everyone else following him. Every now and then they would have to deal with a trap of some sort. ' Geez ! This is a castle what's up with all the traps.' thought Silver.

"How much-a farther Latvia?" asked Italy on the walkie talkie.

" Not that far just- " Before Latvia could finish he cut of by Canada shouting

"Maple! Guys, a group of 2p!s just arrived at the door and they're heading this way!" warned Canada.

"We need to hurry! Italy you take China, Silver, Romania, and Romano to get Angel and Japan, I need the rest of you, Team Take Out and Team Bomber to help me hold of the 2p!s . GO. NOW!" ordered Germany.

Everyone did as they were told and ran, Silver tried her best to keep up but she was a slow runner. As she ran Silver looked back at Britain, she wanted to stay with him but she needed to get to Angel and Japan. The rescue team made it to the dungeon at last, Romania was about to open the door when Romano stopped him.

"Idiota, they're might-a be more 2p!s in there. We need a scan of the dungeon to be sure they aren't-a waiting for us to burst-a through that-a door. Estonia did you hear me?" Romano asked

"Yeah, and there seems to be -" Estonia was cut of by a scream, Angel's scream.

"What the crapola is going on in there!? Iceland talk to me!" called Romano.

"Iceland here, a 2p! just tried to make out with her and she freaked . I couldn't see who it was though."

Angered and worried Romania kicked down the dungeon door without hesitation. "Angel are you alright?!"

Angel was far from alright, she had cuts here and there on her arms and legs, her braided hazel hair was loose and messy, she bounded and gagged, the dress she wore was ripped badly, and she had blood on her face. Japan was in similar conditions to Angel excepted he was unconscious. But they weren't alone. In the room with them was 2p! America, Allen, 2p! Canada, Matt, and 2p! Britain, Oliver.

"Oh lookie here we have company Allen! Isn't that wonderful! Right Mattie? You're just in time for tea. Join us won't you, we have cupcakes~" Said Oliver in a sing song voice.

Oliver walked straight up to Silver holding a tray of cute little pink cupcakes each decorated to look like a bunny.

"Would you like one? I made them myself!" offered Oliver to the terrified Silver.

She remembered what Angel had told her about Oliver when they fought the 2p!s the first time, Silver politely declined claiming she was full from a big lunch she had eaten earlier. Oliver looking upset back away from Silver and over to Angel, who was close to losing consciousness.

"Well if you don't any then maybe your friend here would like some" chirped Oliver happily holding a cupcake in front of Angel's face. Angel turned her face in rejection, refusing. Oliver pouted and walked across the room to set the tray of cupcakes on the table so they wouldn't get messed up in the battle about to begin. China then leaned over to whisper in Silver's ear.

"Cut the binds on Japan and Angel. You have magic. I have no doubts that you can do it."

Silver gulped and nodded, not exactly sure how she was supposed to manage it. She looked at Angel whose body was trembling. She couldn't tell if it was from the chilly air down here, or anger or fear. She clenched her fists as blood slid down Angel's cheek.

Before Silver could do anything, Allen skidded across the floor.

"You can take only one."

The Hetalians eyes widened considerably.

Matt glared at Allen, "What?! This wasn't part of the plan-!"

Allen cut him off, "Shut up. Choose your pick, 'heroes'. Who will you save?"

Silver was in turmoil. Her best friend, or her brother?! Silver made eye contact with Angel. She could tell Angel would've wanted Silver to save Japan. Muffled words came from Angel.

"Take Japan! He's unconscious! He needs immediate help! You have to-!"

Angel's warnings were stopped with a kick to the face by Matt. Romania growled as Romano and China had to hold him back. Silver could only stare, mortified. Her vision blurred with liquids, ready to make a waterfall as she whispered,

"Japan.."

Allen smirked and replied, "Good choice.", as he picked up Japan by the collar and threw him at the 1p!. Luckily, they caught him just in time just as he was about to smash his head on the floor. Angel's eyes softened and tried to form a weak smile at Silver for making the right choice. Matt glared at Allen, confused and angered by why he was doing this.

Allen grabbed Angel by the hair and pulled it back, resulting her head to be pulled back, her neck being exposed.

"We needed her the most anyway. We have 2p! Japan, not the 2p!'s of you girls though. Now each nation has their own identity, the thing that keeps them different from any other nation, and that was once the case for you two, until you vanished. Since you're back, your identification is still settling in which means you both are the exact same. So all we need is one to make 2 2p!'s. Killings two birds with one stone. I've always loved that saying. Too bad it's not in your favor right now."

Tears slipped from Silver's eyes as she mumbled a spell to unbind Japan, "Tonde adfinitatis quae res tantum doloris.."

The ropes loosened themselves and flew across the room, showing the bright red marks on Japan's wrists. China picked up Japan and held him tightly to himself, in case the 2p! were lying and were going to come back and take him. Oliver laughed along with Allen at this reaction.

Allen waved his hand as if to shoo them off, "Oh you can leave now. We have some 2p!'s to be creating. Isn't that right, Narnia?"

Angel narrowed her eyes at Allen and kept looking down, not in the mood. Her eyes followed a small crack on the floor and looked up at Silver, eyes telling her to go and run. Silver stood still, except her lips, making small breaks, opening and closing. Angel realized she was speaking. She was saying another spell. Angel rubbed her wrists, feeling the tightness of the ropes fading away. Silver was doing the exact same spell she did for Japan and the 2p!'s didn't seem to notice. Once she felt the ropes gone for sure, she winced as she came to a very soft spot on her wrists from the aching burns.

Romania took a step forward, "We're not leaving without her."

Oliver smiled, "Too bad you'll have to. We have things to be doing right now and we don't need you distracting us. Unless you want a cupcake of course?"

At the mention of cupcakes the Hetalians unwillingly slid back. Then a voice rang out.

"It's another bad thing that I'm not in the mood to stay."

It was Angel, slamming into Oliver, making him fall to the ground and running to the other Hetalians commanding them to run quickly for the exit.

Just as Angel stepped a foot out the door from her previous prison, she turned her body swiftly and shouted, "Claudite ostium, et custodiam his capti ad victimae locum!"

And with that, the door slammed behind them, locking in Oliver, Matt, and Allen. Angel smirked and ran alongside Silver. Silver looked at her in amazement.

"How did you-?!", she was about to question Angel but went discontinued as Angel said she would explain everything later.

They ran through the narrow halls, taking sharp turns here and there. China and Angel mostly trailed behind, due to China carrying the extra weight, and Angel still injured from before.

Italy began screaming through his communicator, "Germany! We got Angel and Japan! Now let's go! AAHHH!"

Static was first heard until Germany replied, "Roger. Meet you up at the vehicles."

Italy nodded as if half expecting Germany to know he was informed. Everyone wasn't too far from the exit, the door wide open, the daylight shining from the outside. Some of the other 1p! Teams were running for the exit as well, their mission accomplished. There were the select few 2p! who were either running as well or on the ground, defeated. Romano was now carrying Japan and ahead of the entire group, a few feet away from the exit while the rest of the group were a few yards away. They were so close. They were about to make it. A scream and grunt echoed in Silver's ears as she slightly turned back and saw Angel in the ground, eyes half-lidded, exhausted and weak. Angel's hand traced itself to her mouth and coughed roughly, and Silver could see red spots landing on the edges of her hand.

Finally Silver found her voice and screamed, "ANGEL!"

This caused everyone except for Romano and China, who was carrying Japan, to turn back to see what had happened. Romania ran straight past Silver and by Angel's side, scooping her up in his arms, and going back to get to the group. Silver nodded, thankful for him, and continued on. When they were about to reach the door two tall figures walked right in front of them blocking their only escape.

Suddenly 2p! Italy walked in front of the blocked door "Ah, ah, ah~ Where do you think you are-a going?".

An evil grin spread across his face, anyone could tell this is not going to end well.

"How the hell are you still alive?! I thought I shot that black hole you call a heart!" exclaimed Germany.

"Idiota, there is-a such thing as a bullet proof vest you know, now hand over the girls or else." demanded 2p! Italy.

Britain stepped in front of Silver to in hopes to protect her from the 2p!s reach and Romania held the unconscious Angel closer to him.

"Over my dead body" the two nations said in unision.

"That can be arranged, Gilen call the others, Lutz take care of them for now would you?" with those words, Luciano walked away, leaving the 2p!s to deal with their counterparts.

While 2p! Prussia called the other 2p!s to join in on the fight, Lutz lunged at Germany in attempts to catch him off guard but he was shot down by Liechtenstein who showed up with all the other teams just in time.

"Looks like we're just in time for the party, you ok West?" asked Prussia with a grin on his face as he helped his little brother up for he had fallen, but before he could do anything else he was fit on the head with a hockey puck.

"What the hell man?! Not awesome! Not awesome at all." Cried out Prussia.

2p! Canada had joined in the fight and swung his hockey stick at a puck aimed directly at Prussia's head. Prussia went for a swing at him but Canada beat him to it, then he was knocked over by Allen, who later fell back into a wall by an explosion caused by America. The fight rambled on, the 2p!s were outnumbered but they were strong. Finland shot down 2p!s from a balcony, with Switzerland and Liechtenstein,and with Sealand sitting next to them, cheering his "mama" on. Everyone ended up battling with their counterparts, neither side winning, only continuous fighting. Silver was left out of the fight for she had to watch out for her brother and Angel, both still unconscious. She watched ever so carefully formulating a plan as she watched, Silver was close to finishing off the plan when she noticed that Britain was in trouble, both him and Oliver were very strong in their magic, but Britain was getting weak. Suddenly he was knocked off balance by one of Oliver's spells.

Silver screamed, "Britain! NO! Oliver leave him alone!" She ran to Britain's aid with a handgun in hand, she had gotten it from Finland during the car ride. Silver ran directly between the two, but before she could shoot Oliver he casted a spell the caused a cloud of smoke to cover the group of three. Silver tried to grab onto Britain's hand but she couldn't see a thing. Once the smoke cleared Silver looked for Britain but only saw two Oliver's standing there.

"W-What...Britain? Which one really is you?" asked Silver, the confusion was making her dizzy.

"Love, I'm the real Britain! Shoot him! He's the imposter!" cried the two Oliver' in unison.

Silver was getting even more confused, " What the hell am I suppose to do!? Someone help me!" cried out Silver

"My God! Just give me a sign! One of you!" shouted Silver as she shakily held the hand gun pointed back and forth at the two Olivers. The Oliver on the left smirked at Silver, with one big stride he was already next to her, putting one arm around her waist he down right kissed Silver fully on the lips.

Silver's eyes widened with surprise, she shoved Oliver away and screamed, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" She looked over her shoulder to see the other Oliver standing there blushing tomato red, so red it rivaled to Romano. Her brothers, China and Japan, who just woke up, standing right behind her looking murderous.

China held up his wok, "You touched my sister, now you die" his tone menacing and deadly.

Japan nodded in agreement, he unsheath his katana, "Nii-san is correct, you mess with one nation, you get the whole package." Silver was about to stop her brother from doing something when she realized the real Britain would never do something so reckless like that.

Silver, just realizing what happened, freaked out 'OH MY GOD! OLIVER JUST KISSED ME! AND THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! NOO!'

Silver was seriously pissed off, she grabbed hold of Oliver by the collar of his shirt and began to yell at him while shaking him like a rag doll, "YOU BLOODY WANKER, YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS, AND NOW YOU DIE! YOU'RE OLIVER, NOT MY BRITIAN! WHERE'S MY GUN?!"

Silver caught her gun that was thrown to her, the minute she caught it she held it to Oliver's forehead.

"Sorry Ollie, but its nap time~" and shot him.

Oliver fell with a soft thud, after poking him a couple of times to make sure he was out cold, Silver got up, turned to the real Britain, who was staring at her in shock, smiled and undid the spell, "Eaque solvere, qui quondam ad this frater amanti homini qui vero est eum".

With a blinding flash Britain had changed back to himself again, "Your spell casting skills are improving quite well love. I'm impressed. Now.. As for that… Physical exchange…"

Silver looked confused until it dawned upon her. Oliver. He stole her first kiss. She saddened at the thought of it. Now it was gone. Gone forever. Her hair covered her face as she hung her head low, creating an ache in her neck, all in shame. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"HONG KONG! AMERICA! YOU IDIOTS! EVERYBODY RUN, THE PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!"

At that, Silver jumped and ran for it, right beside Britain. Silver's steps slowed just barely as she thought of Angel. Angel! Wait, where was she?! She was about to run back as soon as Britain caught Silver's hand, and didn't let go, grasping it tightly and running farther ahead of her towards the vehicles. As soon as they made it in front of them, Britain sprung the back door open and practically picked up Silver, setting her inside gently, and slamming the door behind him as soon as he jumped in himself. He caught his breath, shocked, and adrenaline pumping through him, the excitement still continuing. Silver giggled right as she could breathe normally again. Britain looked at her and smiled goofily. They laughed outrageously together, letting themselves be driven to a safe destination by Sweden with Finland, and Sealand next to them. As the laughing calmed down Britain looked intently on Silver, not letting anything else capture his attention. Silver blushed at the pressure between them and tried looking away, but before she could manage that, another pair of lips seemed to find her own. Silver's eyes widened, shocked, and surprised. His lips were warm, soft.. Her heart soared and flew through the skies, and she was going to respond back but he pulled away. Silver's eyes drooped a bit and looked questioningly at him. Britain's face was both blushing and flushed from the event that occurred.

He looked at her stammering, "T-that w-w-was j-just f-f-for earlier! You s-shouldn't feel t-too bad about y-your first k-kiss you know.. A-after all.. Oliver may be a 2p! but..", Britain smiled genuinely at her, "He's still part of me."

Silver's face lighted up, her cheeks red, but she didn't seem to care.

Sealand turned around in the front seat and faced Silver and Britain, winking at them as he spoke, "You know lovebirds, we're almost back home now, so prepare yourselves!"

Silver gasped silently and tried covering her face from her red-ridden face, embarrassed that they had been caught. Then again, Sweden and Finland were probably somewhat watching as well. Silver squealed internally, happy and fangirling. She couldn't wait to tell Angel about this-! Angel.. ANGEL?! Silver fidgeted and turned sharply towards Britain, asking away.

"Where's Angel?! Is she ok!? What about Japan?! Did everyone make it out?"

Britain's eyes held a deep sorrow, "I'm sorry Silver but there's nothing you or me can do about either of them right now. Not to mention, help."

Silver's eyes went wide, holding the name of fright in them.

"W-what do you mean..?"

Britain sighed and gazed out the window.

"Well you see… They're being tortured-"


	3. Chapter 3

Previously On "Hetalia Come True!"

_**Silver gasped silently and tried covering her face from her red-ridden face, embarrassed that they had been caught. Then again, Sweden and Finland were probably somewhat watching as well. Silver squealed internally, happy and fangirling. She couldn't wait to tell Angel about this-! Angel.. ANGEL?! Silver fidgeted and turned sharply towards Britain, asking away.**_

"_**Where's Angel?! Is she ok!? What about Japan?! Did everyone make it out?"**_

_**Britain's eyes held a deep sorrow, "I'm sorry Silver but there's nothing you or me can do about either of them right now. Not to mention, help."**_

_**Silver's eyes went wide, holding the name of fright in them.**_

"_**W-what do you mean..?"**_

_**Britain sighed and gazed out the window.**_

"_**Well you see… They're being tortured-"**_

Back At America's Mansion

"-by these idiots."

America laughed as he tried drawing on Angel's face with permanent marker. Angel glared at him as Romania kept swatting him away. Japan kept being fussed over by China, Germany, Italy, Taiwan, and Silver as they tended to his every need, but he didn't have many, they just kept offering random ideas to make him feel better. Greece stayed by Angel's side, holding a small kitten and letting Angel play with it. Britain served everyone Japan's tea since it was the most favored, especially insisted by Angel. Switzerland stood behind Angel, scouring the area, making sure no one came too close to her since she didn't appreciate too much contact by the so called "humans" even though they were obviously countries. Canada and Liechtenstein sat in arm chairs near Angel, keeping up a good conversation. Soon enough, Silver left Japan's side after his repetitive assurance he would be fine if she hung out with the others, so she left to play with Italy and Finland along with Sealand who tagged along, dragging Wy with him.

A knock came at the door. Switzerland immediately responded with a sniper in his hands, directed at the door, aimed perfectly, shots ready to be fired. A hand showed through and a butler's face popped up.

"Master. We have 2 packages for Miss Angel and Miss Silver."

America looked questioningly at the butler, "Oh really? Huh, bring them in then dude!"

Angel looked at Silver who was now sitting next to her and smirked, whispering in her ear, "Well after hearing the story about you and Britain in the car from Sealand, I think your Miss Silver name will soon turn into Mrs. Silver Britain."

Silver squealed and covered her mouth, blushing, shaking her head, rejecting the thought of it, though half of her really didn't mind if it truly took place. The name suited her well in her mind. Another knock to the door.

This time America stood and ran up to the door answering with, "Yo dude-! AHHHHHHH!"

America ran back to where he previously was and pointed a finger at the doorway, shakingly he shouted, "WHY?! WHAT THE HECK DUDE?!"

There in the doorway was the butler, who was just a few seconds ago, a few inches in front of America's face.

America began to freak out, "WERE YOU TRYING TO TERRIFY ME?!"

The butler revealed two normal packages. One that looked like it was meant to hold something like an iPod and the other, the size of a regular box. The butler pushed the largest box over to Angel and put the box sized package next to it giving an explanation as he went.

"These one is for Miss Angel. I hope you enjoy your gift."

Then the butler handed the smallest of them all to Silver and bowed, "Your gift Miss Silver."

Silver smiled gratefully and was going to reply until Angel spoke before her, "Oh please kind sir. No need for that silly name use any longer. It'll very soon be Mrs. Silver Britain."

At the mention of this, both Britain's and Silver's face went red, "S-SHUT UP A-ANGEL!"

America looked at Silver and laughed at the puny look of the package, "Woah dude! People must not like you to give you such a tiny little thing and give Angel that better delivery!"

Silver glared at America, prepared to stand and smack him, teaching him a lesson. Angel held Silver, shaking her head and pointing to her small package. Silver looked down in her hands. It was a odd package. Light blue color, silver line streaks on it. She slowly opened it. Inside was a… necklace? How.. interesting, as Angel would put it. The charm held a light blue crystal, shining brightly it's own light instead of reflecting the indoor electricity. Silver gasped and felt sudden familiarity as she picked it up, examining it. As if by instinct, her fingers slid against it softly, rubbing it like a tiny lamp, and a flash of blue and white materialized in front of her face. A small little pixie formed before her eyes, she was as small as Silver's head, and had mildly long navy blue hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes shone like sparkling sapphires and she wore a little sea green leaf dress.

Silver thought she was just the cutest thing, "Oh you are so adorable, what's your name?"

The little pixie was hesitant at first slightly backing away, "Aww don't be shy little one, it's ok we're all nice, my name's Silver by the way." encouraged Silver with a heart-warming smile.

"H-Hi Miss S-Silver, my name i-is Aquarius, but you can call me Rain if you want, i-its my other name I go by, I am a water sprite and y-your magical familiar." stuttered Aquarius, her eyes scanned the room, eye resting on a spot right above Britain's shoulder.

The little pixie squealed with delight and flew over to that spot, "Flying Mint Bunny! It's been ages since I last saw you! Oh hi Britain, didn't see you there. Anyways how have you guy been? I missed you!" Silver looked over to where Britain and her new magical familiar, Rain, stood chatting. She saw something else flying next to Britain's head.

It was a bunny with little wings and a mint green fur coat,"Awww! So KAWAII! Hi, I'm Silver and you must be Flying Mint Bunny!" Silver simply could not resist cute things, just like her brother China.

Britain and Flying Mint stared at her in surprise, "You mean you can see him?" asked Britain baffled.

"Well yeah! Can't everyone else see him or even Rain?" Asked Silver forgetting that the other nations longer posses the 'Sight' like Norway, Romania, herself, and Britain. Well at one point in their ever-lasting lives they had the 'Sight', but sadly it didn't last forever.

"No, the only ones here that can see Rain and I are Norway, Romania, Britain, and you. Everyone else lost their 'Sight' centuries ago. It makes us magical creatures feel like we shouldn't even be here anymore.", spoke Flying Mint Bunny.

A voice broke out, "So that's Flying Mint Bunny huh? You look more adorable than you do in the pictures."

Everyone faced Angel. Silver squealed and jumped onto Angel, hugging her tightly, excited she also had the 'Sight'. Aquarius flew over beside Silver's side and smiled shyly, eyes admiring and shining in the light.

"Miss Narnia, if you touch me, you will grant me the gift to be seen, and no longer be invisible to the world! Same with Flying Mint Bunny! Please Miss Narnia! Will you do us that favor?", Aquarius at the point was bowing at Angel in respect.

Angel looked at her own hand, confused as to how her touch could do anything or cause any difference. She shrugged and gently laid a finger on Aquarius's shoulder, emitting a slight glow on the pixie, a turquoise aura mixing with her natural colors. Gasps echoed in the room, signaling the evidence that the other nations could see Aquarius. Flying Mint Bunny flew over to Angel, shyly begging to also be seen. Angel blinked and smiled, nodding, as she went and patted Flying Mint Bunny on the head, also making Flying Mint Bunny glow and China fawn over how Flying Mint Bunny and Aquarius on how adorable they were and Japan saying as soon as he recovered he ought to make a show out of them. Silver looked amazed and questioned Angel over and over on how she did it and Angel could respond with only more questions.

Angel looked at her own package, much larger than Silver's but what could it possibly hold? She slid over and put her hand on top of it, making up ideas in her head to predict what it could be. A hand grabbed hers gently, lifting it and opening the box for her. Angel looked and saw it was Romania who did her the favor, and she smiled in return, silently thanking him. She opened the flaps and saw it held not just one item, but multiple, quite obviously. She first pulled out a cordial. She tilted her, confused.

Britain quizzed, "A potion maybe?"

Hong Kong insisted, "An explosive potion?"

Angel glared at Hong Kong's suggestion and looked at the pattern on it. Narnian marks… She was Narnia wasn't she? Wait, a cordial! Queen Lucy the Valiant! Her healing cordial! No way! Angel couldn't control the grin that overtook her face as she laughed happily, tears of joy ready to fall out. The other nations started at her as if she were insane or had grown another head.

Angel showed off the cordial to everyone, "This is the healing cordial that belonged to Queen Lucy! Since she's gone.. and I'm Narnia.. it belongs to me.. And this! This is the Book of Incantations! Those two are the Magic Rings! The Seven Swords! Rhindon! Jadis's Wand! Everything's here! Susan's Horn and her bow and arrow! And! No way…"

Angel's eyes were wide, her hands shook, prepared to drop the package that previously held the items she had just stated. Silver looked at Angel in worry.

"What's wrong-?"

"NO WAY!"

That threw the nations off guard.

"It's Mr. Tumnus's pipes! I thought it was gone forever! Then that must mean.. The ruins.. They're still at Cair Paravel! I can rebuild them since the Narnians and Telmarines are in peace now. And this is the Charm Bell, the object able to awaken the White Witch from her slumber. Well let's not use this ever."

Angel put that item once more back in the package, planning to leave it there.

"Hey, this is the Stone Knife! Wow.. This crown.. This was Lucy's crown.. My favorite one.."

As if hypnotized Angel's hand reached slowly to pick up the crown and lifted it up, putting it atop her own head, her hair once more brooded and braided, hiding the curled locks from the world. The crown was silver, little flowers and leaves on it, also made of silver, gleaming. Her eyes watered as she quickly closed them, not letting herself begin to cry. She took off the crown softly and put it beside her and looked at they very last item. A box, the same size as Silver's.

"Maybe I got a necklace too?", she questioned.

Silver's eyes lighted up, brightening the room, "We can be twins!", she squealed.

Angel rolled her eyes and reached into the box, grabbing the smaller one. She opened it. She was right. Another necklace, except, it held just a charm. No crystals. The symbol of a red lion?

"Aslan..", she whispered, letting her words fade into the air.

Then a golden light exploded from the necklace that Angel dropped the necklace in shock and shielded her eyes from the bright light. The light spread into multiple, zooming around until it came together forming a huge blob, a large golden clay sample. Britain and Romania stood in front of the girls, protecting, even still, covering their own eyes, trying to detect what exactly the golden blob was. The shape slowly became more defined, making itself into a tall creature that resembled a great cat. A lion. Golden fur. A tan mane. There was no doubt in Angel's mind. It was him. She spoke his name and he was here in front of her now. Aslan… The Great Lion.. Angel tried pushing through the grasp of Romania along with Britain since Silver wasn't making any inclination into moving from her spot. She wriggled and freed herself running to meet Aslan until she was interrupted by a voice at the door.

"Master America, dinner is ready. It's tomato soup with a side on mini grill cheese sandwiches, just like you requested, oh and Mr. Italy's pasta."

It was American's butler Sebastian, his head was poked through the door of the living room. As soon as this was said, everyone had already started running towards the door, forgetting about the event that took place, dragging Angel away from Aslan, ignoring her rants of rejection of dinner. She turned to look back and saw why everyone was leaving so freely. It was gone. Aslan was gone. No more lights. Nothing. She started at the necklace in her hand. Maybe she imagined everything?

"Alright dude! CHOW TIME EVERYONE! RACE YOU THERE!" with the America ran ahead of everyone, with Prussia running after him,

"I AM DE AWESOME PRUSSIA AND I WILL BE FIRST!", he didn't make it far because Hungary smacked him with her frying pan once again.

Once everyone was seated dinner was served and everyone was chatting normally. But about an hour or so later a few people began to fall asleep because they were exhausted from the rescue mission, that included Greece, him being first to pass out with a cat on his head. Silver, once she was finished, pushed her plate in front of her and rest her head on the table and let out a soft yawn.

She looked around the table, 'Everyone looks so tired, even America and Prussia look beat and they're always full of energy'. Silver thought as her eyes slowly drooped into a deep sleep, but they snapped back open when a voice called her name.

"Oh Silver before I forget you're staying at China-san's place until your house is built, and tonight is 'Family Sleep-over' night, so Japan, Hong Kong, Thailand, South Korea, Vietnam, and I are going to stay for the night. Kay?" explained Taiwan.

"Ok.. What about Angel? Where is she going to stay?" asked Silver sleepily.

Taiwan looked back in surprise, not exactly having planned out what to do for Angel.

Greece woke up from his nap just to say, "Angel can stay with me.. and my cats..ZZZ" , right before falling back asleep. Angel simply shrugged and went back to talking with Romania.

Not long after that America spoke up, "Yo dudes Canada and I just got a great idea! Since its been an exhausting few days, we should all go on a relaxing vacation! To like a beach or something, it'll be awesome! Who's with me huh?"

"Vee~ That sounds-a fun! Wait- Where are we-a going?" Asked Italy

"IDK! Anyone got any ideas?" Asked America.

There was a moment of silence be for Canada spoke up, "I know! We can go to the Caribbean! Cuba took me to this beach once called "Playa Paraíso", it was beautiful, there's also this amazing resort there too. I'm sure everyone will love it, right Kumajiro?"

"Ok then, all in favor to go to "Playa Paraiso" say "Aye". called out Germany

"AYE!" everyone cried out in unison.

"ALRIGHT "PLAYA PARAISO" HERE WE COME!" shouted America grinning like a goof, that is until Britain smacked him upside the head, "Keep your voice down you prick, Silver is sleeping."

"Aww~ She looks so kawaii! Japan take a picture!" Said China.

"Already done, we should get her home though" said Japan, "Thai-san, can you carry Silver-chan to the car please?"

Thailand simply smiled, carefully picked up Silver from the dinner table, waved good-bye to everyone and walked outside to China's car.

"Good night everyone! Thailand wait for me~!" called Taiwan as she ran after him with Silver's suitcase in hand. With South Korea, Hong Kong, Vietnam, China, and Japan following closely behind.

"I WANNA DRIVE!" called out South Korea as he ran for the drivers seat but the car was still locked.

"NO WAY! THE LAST TIME YOU DID WE NEARLY DROVE OFF A CLIFF AND INTO THE OCEAN! Let China drive, it is his car after all." argued Hong Kong.

China sighed and agreed so the two nations would stop arguing. Everyone piled into the car, China in the driver seat, Japan in the passenger seat next to him, South Korea, Vietnam, and Hong Kong in the middle, then Thailand, Silver, and Taiwan in the back. It was a 3 hour drive, Silver slept through the whole ride, so did everyone else, except for China and Japan. When the car finally pulled up into the garage everyone woke up instantly, well everyone except for Silver, she's a heavy sleeper especially when she's extra tired. This time Hong Kong carried Silver into the house and gently placed her down on the bed in the guest room. They would have left her in the room to sleep but she still needed to wake her up so she could change into her pjs.

"Soo… Who wants to wake up Silver-chan?" asked Japan. He remembered Angel's warning before they left America's house, "Whatever you do don't wake Tiny up when she's asleep, she gets….weird.. when she's woken up from a nap." Japan didn't know what to think what Angel meant by "Weird" so he brushed it aside.

"Let me try, wakey wakey Silver~ Come on you still need to change into your pjs!" chirped Taiwan, while gently shaking Silver. She barely stirred in her sleep.

"Never….Let me sleep forever...ZZZ" mumbled Silver.

China stepped up next "My turn, Panda you know what to do." Panda nodded, took a few steps back, gave himself a running start, then jumped right on to Silver's tummy. Silver did nothing but pull Panda into a tight hug.

"Hmp! That always worked with Vietnam, anyone else wanna go?" Asked China.

"DA-ZE~ ME! ME! I WANNA TRY!" cried out South Korea, he had an evil smirk on his face, 'Eheheheh, this is payback for turning me into a ferret. No body turns me into a ferret and gets away with it.' He rolled up his sleeves and slowly crept up to the peacefully sleeping Silver

"Ehehehehe~ Pay back time Da-ze~" said South Korea in a singsong voice as he got closer, the other nations merely stood by the doorway watching the whole thing, Japan had a feeling something bad was going to happen so what does he do? He gets out his camera and started to record the whole thing of course!

Silver's eyes snapped open , "One step closer South Korea, you'll go back to being a ferret.. Permanently." She threw several pillow at him, all hitting him smack dab in the face. Silver then turned to the rest standing as far aways as possible

"All of you stop being pancakes, I'm not that hungry, and if you're going to be pancakes, at least have some syrup on you," stated Silver calmly.

Taiwan nervously step forward, unsure of what Silver might do, "Uh..Uh..You need to change into your pjs now Silver-chan, here I picked it out especially for you, with the help of Thailand." She held out a light blue color tank top with a cute little pink elephant on it. To go with the tank top were lavender shorts, also with a pattern of little pink elephants.

"Oh! Ok, thanks Taiwan. Now can you guys get out? I need to change." asked Silver.

"Ok, meet us downstairs in the kitchen kay? Come on guys, Hong Kong get South Korea please." instructed Taiwan as she pushed the guys out of the room with Vietnam following behind her, and behind her was Hong Kong dragging South Korea out of the room.

After changing into her new pajamas, Silver walked downstairs and followed the sweet scent of egg custard tarts and mochi to find the kitchen. When Silver walked in she found China and Japan serving some late night dessert.

"Mmmm, that smells great! Can I have some, please?" asked Silver as she sat down between Thailand and Hong Kong at the counter, swinging her legs back and forth and softly humming "Marukaite Chikyuu" to herself, China set down a plate of sweets and a cup of tea in front of her, "Thank you Nii-san".

"So what do we have planned for tonights 'Family Sleepover'?" asked Vietnam, "I hope it's not another cook-off, remember last time? South Korea started a food fight and we wasted so much food."

Then all hell broke lose,

"WE SHOULD PLAY AN AWESOME VIDEO GAME THAT ORIGINATED FROM MEEE! DA-ZEE~!" shouted South Korea while piling a bunch of the latest video games in front of everyone.

"NO WE SHOULD READ MANGA OR WATCH ANIME!" argued Hong Kong, Japan nodded his head vigorously in agreement carrying a stack of manga with him.

"WE SHOULD GIVE EACH OTHER MAKEOVERS!" cried out Taiwan holding up a make-up kit and a rack of clothes.

"OH OH OH! WE CAN WATCH A SCARY MOVIE OR TELL SCARY STORIES!" called out Thailand with a crazy grin on his tan face.

"NO, KARAOKE, KARAOKE, KARAOKEE!" shouted Vietnam waving a microphone around, nearly knocking a pot of tea over.

"Aiyaa! Stop shouting! We should let Silver decide!" exclaimed China

"Oh me? Well to be honest I liked everyone's idea! Can we do a little bit of everything? Please~?" chirped Silver.

Everyone nodded in agreement, so the first thing they did was play a videogame that South Korea brought "Mortal Combat", South Korea was sure he would beat everyone in a game, but after an hour or so Silver defeated everyone within 5 minutes each time, and defeated South Korea in only 2 minutes. After that it was time for Hong Kong and Japan's activity, they carried a big box of manga into the living room and everyone grabbed a few to read. Silver was last to get one and the box was nearly empty, she randomly grabbed one and plopped down on the couch next to Japan. She hummed to herself as she skimmed through the book, the book was pretty good, that is until her eyes landed on a certain paged that she shrieked and threw the book with all her might across the room, hitting China in the face.

"S-Sorry C-china, i-it was j-just that b-book surprised me." apologized Silver as her face became a bright shade of red, she hid her face in a big fluffy pillow.

China gave her a confused look and flipped through the pages of the book, "I don't see what's wrong with thi-...WHAT THE HELL!? WHO'S BOOK IT THIS?!" China shoved the book in front of Hong Kong and Japan since the book did come from their box of manga's. Hong Kong snatched the manga out of China's hands. He and Japan also skimmed the pages, suddenly Japan snatched it out of Hong Kong's hands, snapped it shut and ran to his room.

When he came back he looked flustered, "My apologizes, that book was meant for Germany's birthday coming up soon. I don't know how it got into the pile, I'm sorry Tiny-chan."

"Damn right you better be sorry! You probably scarred her for life!" huffed China.

"Germany reads that kind of stuff….ehhh..I cannot unsee what I just saw.." whimpered Silver

"I wanted to see! What kind of book was it? Can I see? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?" whined South Korea.

Taiwan nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Me too!".

"NO! You can't read it!" cried China his face too became red.

Thailand thought it was the perfect time to change the subject, "Hey.. uhh.. why don't we do my activity now ana~?" he held up a CD titled "Annabelle", when Silver caught sight of the title she screamed and ran out of the room , all while covering her ears, "AHHHHHH! NO! NOT ANNABELLE! ANYTHING BUT ANNABELLE! WAHH ANGEL HELP MEEE!"

"Aiyaa! Tiny-chan wait! It's just a movie, come baaaack!" called China as he ran after his little sister. Eventually he got her to come back and watch the movie with the rest of the family. Silver sat in the very middle, with Hong Kong, Vietnam, Thailand, and Japan on her right, and China, Taiwan, and Vietnam on her left.

Silver tightly hugged her stuffed bunny, Candy-chan, "Goodbye peaceful sleep, see you in a month or so."

Then the fright fest began, halfway through the movie Silver ran out of the room once again, screaming bloody murder, followed by scaredy cat China and Thailand, even though it was his idea to watch the movie. The only ones left watching was Japan and Hong Kong, everyone else ran faster than they would when running from France.

After the movie was over and Japan had tracked everyone down from their finding spots, while Hong Kong hooked up the karaoke system, and pulled out a stack of CDs, and a song book.

"Ok, who wants to go first? Vietnam, wanna take a go at it? It was your idea after all."

Vietnam took the mic from Hong Kong's had and picked out a song at random, "The Game of Life, that's a great one, hit it Hong."

Hong Kong nodded while spinning the CD like a basketball, he placed the CD in the player and the first few notes erupted from the speakers. When Vietnam finished, she got a total score of 18 from the 3 judges, China (6), Hong Kong (6), and Thailand (6). Taiwan went next, she sang "Poi Poi Poi" and got a score of 15 . Next Japan, against his own will, sang "Dream Journey", his score was 19. South Korea went after Japan and sang Gangman Style, his score was 12, it would have been lower if he didn't actually sound good and did the dance perfectly. Finally it was Silver's turn, and after seeing her performance at the "Welcome Home" party, you can probably tell everyone was excited to hear her sing.

Silver scanned the list, "Hmm… 'Mein Gott'..It's by Prussia, no thanks...Starstruck, maybe...Oh,oh,oh! This one is perfect! 'Candy Candy'! Great, now I want some candy. Anyways, Hong Kong you know what to do."

The fast cheerful beat of the music came flowing out of the speakers, Silver took a deep breath and began to sing. When she finished she was slightly out of breath but smiling all the same. "Soo.. How did I do?" the 3 judges all held up a 8, earning Silver a total of 24. Finally it was time for Taiwan's dress up hour. Yay! Silver was talking to Thailand at the moment when she was dragged into the other room by Taiwan and Vietnam.

Silver struggled to get free but they had a tight grip, "Gahh! Guys let go! What are you doing?"

Taiwan turned to Silver with an evil grin on her face, same with Vietnam, "Well~ Viet and I had an awesome idea! We can give the boys a make over! Give them a taste of whats its like for a girl on an everyday basis. You'll help right?"

"I'm not that good at make overs, but I'll give it my best shot...wait.. why not call Hungary and Poland?" asked Silver.

"They said they couldn't make it, but to take pictures for them. I can do much better I'm going to record the whole thing one Japan-san's camera!"

"Lets get this show on the road!" said Vietnam in a singsong voice.

The plan was for Vietnam to distract the boys while Silver snuck up behind them and knocked them out with a book. Then the "Stylist" dragged the boys into Taiwan's room and tied them tightly to 5 chairs that were placed in front of vanities. Taiwan was in charge of Hong Kong and South Korea, Vietnam got Thailand, and Silver had to take her brother's China and Japan

"Wakey wakey everyone~" sang Taiwan holding up a pair of scissors.

The boys woke up with a start, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" they cried in unison.

Vietnam turned to the camera in front of them, "Welcome everyone to… "GIVE YOUR SIBLINGS A MAKEOVER" prank, enjoy~" the boys paled and struggled to get free.

"I'm sorry nii-san, hehehe~" giggled Silver.

"Lets get started." with that Taiwan started to put lipstick on South Korea.

After an hour of boys crying for mercy, and the girls yelling at them to shut up and man up, they were finally done. Taiwan snapped several pictures of each boy giggling madly like a little school girl. The most feminine of all the boys was China, Silver did a good job making him 30% girlier than he already was.

"I have to admit nii-san you don't look that bad, hehehe" commented Japan as he tried to wrestle Taiwan for his camera.

"Oh shut up! Can we change yet? Please?" begged China

"Hehehe, but you look so pretty like this nii-san! I'm just joking here I'll help you clean that off." offered Silver as she took a washcloth and started to rub the makeup off of China.

After all the boys were clear of makeup and back in their normal clothes, it was nearly midnight. Everyone dragged their sleepy selves into China's room, whose room had the largest bed, and all drifted off to into a peaceful sleep. That is until the phone started ring off the hook at 2 in the morning. Several objects were thrown at the cursed phone so it would shut up, but it kept ringing. Everyone else refused to answer because they were all still asleep so Silver had to pick up.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she picked up, "Hello? America? What the hell do you want? Its 2 in the morning. This better be good other wise you're going to get it."

"YO TINY WHATS UP! SORRY TO WAKE YOU GUYS UP BUT GET PACKING! WE'RE PICKING YOU GUYS UP IN 4 HOURS, SO WE CAN HEAD TO THE AIRPORT! SEE YA!" shouted America, Silver sighed and turned to the rest of her family to wake them up.

Everyone was grumpy and half awake that morning but they still managed to pack their bags just in time. They all sat the counter in the kitchen eating steam buns and tea, when there honking coming from outside. China opened the door to find America and all the allies were waiting outside in America's jeep, decorated with the american flag. He waved hello and called for everyone in the house to grab their bags. Once the car was loaded and everyone was seated America slammed on the gas and sped off to the airport. After an hour or so they arrived at the airport.

Silver looked around the area packed with vehicles, her eyes scanning the crowd of countries, searching for Angel. She giggled, feeling bad for whoever was the one who had to suffer waking up Angel from her slumber. Suddenly, Silver shivered. The skies were grey, perhaps in another hour or so it would rain, but it was chilly. China came up behind her, landing a coat over her shoulders to which she smiled gratefully. He slightly ruffled her hair, grinning, walking off. Soon enough she saw Turkey pull up with Greece in the passenger seat. Silver almost choked. Who's idea was it to let them be in the same car? Well, from what she could see, they weren't arguing? Or talking for that matter. What the..? Silver skipped over to Turkey's car and tilted her head as Turkey opened his car door with Greece walking around the car to greet Silver. She smiled and bowed to the two of them, welcoming them. They smiled politely while Turkey shifted uncomfortably. Then shouting was ignited.

"GREECE! There you are! Angel spent the night at your place didn't she? Where is she? She hadn't responded to any of our calls or anything!"

It was Romania and Britain next to him. Switzerland followed swiftly behind. Silver's eyes widened, scared for what could've happened now. Greece only laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck as he pulled out a crushed cellphone, wires and technologic chips poking out of some places. Silver's jaw dropped and couldn't tear her eyes off the poor cellphone.

"Well.. Silver warned me yesterday that it's best not to wake Angel otherwise I'll regret it for the rest of my life, maybe even death might come my way. So I decided it was best to turn off the alarm on her cell phone. It seems Angel had already taken care of things for me."

Silver covered her mouth and laughed. Britain gazed at the cell phone in fear as Romania kept complaining on where Angel was. Greece cleared his throat and pointed to the back seat. They all peaked into the window. There was Angel, lying down, blanket on top of her, sleeping.

Greece explained, "So I let her sleep.. Then when Turkey was the one who had to pick me up, I explained the situation to him. So, fearing for our lives, we kept quiet and let her sleep. The point is, we didn't want to try and wake her, so we brought her here hoping you, Silver, would wake her for us since you seem to know the correct way to do it."

She paled, shaking her head back and forth, trying to run away for her life.

"You made me watch that movie! No way am I going to wake her up, I've had enough horror for the last 24 hours ! I WANT TO LIVE MY LIFE! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! PLEASE! LET ME GO!", she shouted.

Britain tried to keep her calm, reminding her that Angel was still sleeping. She shut up instantly. Turkey opened the door and dragged Silver over to it, pointing at Angel, commanding her to wake her up. Silver gulped, trembling, as she reached her arm over Angel's body and shook her shoulder gently, hoping she was in deep enough sleep to not wake up. Her hopes were not fulfilled. A second later, Silver didn't understand how Angel managed to get up so fast but she now had a knife at her throat. Angel's hair tangled in some places and eyes darkened, storm clouds flooding her ocean pupils. Seeing it was just Silver, Angel huffed, and dropped the knife, letting herself fall backwards, back into a deep slumber. Silver didn't care, running away from that spot and behind Britain, squeezing the life out of him, terrified and traumatized. Britain wasn't sure how to comfort her and could only wrap his arms around her, eyes widened at Angel's actions. Greece took a deep breath, grabbed a stick, and poked Angel with it, testing the waters. Bad mistake. Angel's hand found it's way on the stick, gripping it tightly enough, snapping it in half. A lit up bulb flashed over Silver's head as she smirked deviously, running and looking around for France. She found him trying to flirt his way with a lady who was passing by. Silver rolled her eyes dragging France away from the poor girl and bringing him over to Angel while he protested against her.

"Hey! There is no need to be jealous Miss Silver! I will have time for you later as well, my love." smirked France

"Oi! Shut it Frog Face, or do you want me to get Hungary again?" demanded Silver.

France shuddered and lowered his head, "No.."

Silver grinned, "Good. Now I need you to try something."

France raised an eyebrow, "Hmm? Well anything for a beautiful young lady."

Silver scoffed, "Sureee. Anyway, mind waking up Angel for us? I was thinking, maybe Sleeping Beauty themed?"

France's face lit up happily and he chirped along glee-like. He skipped by Silver's side to where Angel was currently asleep. As soon as he made it there, Silver made Britain help her hold Romania and Greece back as France leaned forward to kiss Angel. Except, it didn't work out quite as he had planned. The result of his try only ended up France flying backwards through the crowd into one of the cars, denting a body-sized hole into it. Dust and dirt particles flood the air that was once his path of flight. Silver and Britain were laughing, leaning against the car, holding their stomachs. Silver wiped away a tear form the entertainment and looked to where Angel was. Angel was sitting up, her hair falling over her face, a dark aura forming over her, her arm held out straight creating a fist. France lifted his head from the power attack and looked up, frightened, and his face scrunched up along with a bright red mark, and a very dark eye. Little tears slid down France's cheeks as he ran to someone he thought could possibly help him in this situation. Silver's happiness was shortly lived as Angel had stepped out of the car and looked at her. Silver almost died from a heart attack. She was giving Tiny her infamous "Death Glare". Angel's hand grabbed Silver's collar of her clothing, bunching it up in her fist, curling it tightly, pulling Silver to her.

"So, you're going to wake me up huh?", Angel growled within her words, questioning Silver threateningly.

Silver froze in her spot, pale, breathing stopped. Britain then tried yelling at Angel and fussing over Silver who was not giving off any interaction. A few seconds passed and finally Silver had released a scream, doing her best to fight off Angel. It didn't work. All of Silver's shoving and punches didn't seem to have an affect or phaze Angel in any way. Angel sighed, annoyed, done with everything and everyone. She let go of Silver slowly and pushed her to the ground, not caring any longer. Angel put her hands behind her head relaxing, using it as a little rest. She walked off to who know's where.

"This is why I didn't want to wake her up." whimpered Silver

Britain smiled weakly at Silver, "Sorry love. Won't happen again. On the other hand.."

Britain's eyes trailed after Angel going off, "I think there's an issue.."

Silver and the others looked confusedly at Britain, not understanding what he meant.

Britain tried to answer, "I don't think Angel… Well… Yeah.. I don't think Angel is Narnia.. Or a country for that matter…"

Silver shook her head shocked, "No way! That's impossible! You can't be right! Angel is definitely Narnia! Exactly like I'm Atlantis! If she's not a country, then I obviously am not one either!"

Britain looked down at Silver, "No, you're Atlantis alright. It's just.. She doesn't act like Narnia, and if we got her as the wrong country, why doesn't she act like any other one we know of?"

"Maybe she is a country you haven't heard of!"

"I doubt that, love."

"What about the winter stuff?! Remember?! Because of Queen Jadis and she knew so much about Narnia as well! And she got that package like I got mine with Rain!"

Britain shook his head, "Anyone can hate winter. Even you said you didn't like the cold. Besides, she was just a fan of the country that your world knew about. The package was sent to America's place, not specified to whom. Only the countries. It said Narnia and Atlantis, not your names, Silver and Angel. The butler just made a guess it was for you two."

Silver thought hard for a moment and blinked, "Wait! What about the magic she did!? When we went to save her and Japan?! She shut the door behind us locking Oliver, Allen, and Matt inside! She used a spell didn't she?! She couldn't have done that unless she was a country! I think.. Well last time I checked, she never used magic before we came through the portal! Unless she hadn't told me she was a witch, then she has some explaining to do!"

"I suppose you're right.. I have no idea how she did that.. She was never taught magic in the first place."

Silver looked down, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. Her eyes looked off into the distance, finding Angel walking around, still angry from before and being awake. Fear erupted in Silver. What if she really wasn't a country? What if she had to be sent back home? They wouldn't do that to Angel, would they? Silver walked away, letting her thoughts enrapture her in her own little world. Britain watched Silver sadly, regretting everything he said, making a vow in his mind to make it up to Silver later.

"YO GUYS! HURRY UP, TIME TO BOARD THE PLANE! I booked out the the entire first class area just for us so you're welcome!" exclaimed America grinning from ear to ear.

"Vee~! First class! Thanks America!" called Italy as he ran to catch up with Germany at the check in line.

Once everyone was aboard the plane, Germany got up for role call to double check that everyone was there. "Ok is everyone here, Axis Power?"

"Vee~"

"The Allies?"

"HERE DUDE!"

"Atlantis?"

"Haii"

"Narnia?"

"Here.."

"Romania"

"Sup"

"Prussia"

"DE AWESOME ME IS HERE!"

"Canada?"

"Eh? I'm here"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, your owner?"

"Sweden? Finland?"

"Moi, Moi~"

"Austria and Hungary"

"Yes, we're here."

"Spain? Romano?"

"Here you potato bastard."

"The Asian Family?"

"THE AIRPLANE ORIGINATED FROM MEEE~ DA-ZEE~"

"Greece?"

"Zzzzz…"

"Ok is that everyone?"

"Cii~"

At that moment the plane took off, Silver never liked it when planes took off, she could feel the plane rumble and shake as it gained height, flying higher and higher. Silver was still tired from the night before, she felt her eyes droop, slowly she fell asleep. Her dream was nothing specific, random things here and there. Sadly Silver's sleep didn't last very long, there was a bright flash that woke her up, it woke up the recently sleeping Britain too.

Japan and Hungary where both holding a camera with China and Finland behind them, "You two look so kawaii when you were sleeping together! I'm going to put this is the scrapbook!

"YO! WHO WANTED TO PLAY STRIP POKER?!" asked America holding up a pack of cards

"ME!" exclaimed an excited Angel

"O'HONHONHON HONHONHON~"

"OH HELL NO!" screamed an embarrassed Silver

"NIEEENNNNN!"

"Ahh! Germany help me!"

"DE AWESOME PRUSSIA WANTS TO PLAY!"

"Ok! Everyone gather around. I'll go first, we'll go around the circle clockwise, any questions?"

"Hold on, we can't let Silver play, she's too young and innocent, plus France has been eyeing her since the 'Welcome Home' party." complained Hungary.

"Ok, I don't how to play anyway."

"Oh since you're not playing can you record the game for me please Tiny-chan?"

"Ok nii-san~"

"Oh, oh,oh, can you take pictures for me too?"

"Sure!"

"Let it games begin!"

After a long flight and and very long game of poker, the winner was pretty obvious by now. Angel. Germany, Italy, Prussia, America, China, and Japan had bare feet and tops off. Britain, France, Sweden, Finland, Hungary, Austria, Romano, Spain, Canada, Greece, Turkey, and Romania all had tops and bottoms, except for underwear (Except Hungary lost her bra as well). Angel on the other hand only had her shirt off, keeping her socks on. She had so far won most of the rounds and was going for the win in the current one as well. The boys (Except for France) turned their heads in respect and embarrassment of Hungary and Angel. Mostly for Hungary since Angel claimed she didn't care and it was just like a bikini for her. It was mostly difficult for Silver who was recording and taking pictures of everything, blushing furiously as she did so, especially at Britain.

"Well well well, looks like I win!", Angel exclaimed, cheering as the others groaned and stripped another item as Hungary asked Silver for a towel.

"Eep! NONONONONONOOOOOO! If anyone needs me I'll be hiding in the bathroom until you're done with your game." called Silver as she ran into the bathroom faster than she ever could run and bolt the door shut.

"Hey! Tiny, wait! Why are you hiding!?"

"I'm so done with seeing naked people! DONE I TELL YOU!", Silver screamed from the bathroom.

Angel laughed, smiling at her friend's reaction. Angel looked at the others and asked if they should do a rematch. Hungary dropped down depressed, politely rejecting Angel's request. The others flat out turned her down, not wanting to go back to the position they were in. Well, France didn't mind and accepted. Greece and Romania, not trusting France, also joined in once more. This time, music was being played in the background. Since France was cheating in this match, Angel had lost her shirt from the first round while he lost his overcoat and shoes, along with socks. The song that Angel recognized seemed to be Overdose by Exo. Her eyes widened and she squealed happily. France, Greece, and Romania looked over to her in surprise, wondering why she was so excited. She immediately jumped up and screamed for Silver, and started dancing. Silver poked her head out of the bathroom and smiled when she heard the music, choosing to come out and groove somewhat with Angel. Angel swayed her hips and swung her arms around the place, a smile plastered to her face. Everyone except for Angel's and Silver's jaws dropped in shock at Angel dancing. Not only that, she did notice her shirt was off. Then the weirdest part came when Angel invited the others to join in. France accepted joyously. Hungary gladly grabbed Silver and made them dance together. Britain, worried what France would do to the girls, danced slightly next to them. Greece and Romania hesitantly, also danced. China suggested that Japan breakdance since they were all in more comfortable clothes and the song fit the situation. As the younger sibling, Japan fell to his wishes. Angel cheered beside Silver for Japan, urging him on for more, until Angel pushed Silver in who had forgotten everything going around her and she kept dancing as well with the others also clapping and cheering for her. She knew she would regret it later but for now, she was having the time of her life. Silver grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her into the middle of the circle of the party, who eagerly danced along. Angel paused for a moment after getting an idea, stopped Silver for a minute, and whispered a plan into her ear. Silver laughed and nodded, agreeing, telling her to do it quickly. Angel muttered a few words under her breath which Britain and the other Magic Trio could guess was a spell. Which one it was? They would never know. Suddenly, Silver started to perform real dance moves, moving to the beat and song. Angel joined in, both mimicking and showing off unison movements. Britain understood now. A dancing spell. Genius. Let's just say, they all had their own little partners as Silver found herself dancing with Britain and Angel just happened upon some other boys. The song eventually came to an end, and Angel went back to normal, forgetting the entire thing. Her face was full of flush and annoyance, yelling at anyone who either complimented her or questioned her on her dancing. Silver went back to hide in the bathroom from embarrassment, unable to look Britain and some others in the eye any longer. France and Angel soon enough finished their game, ending it with an injured France after Angel figured out he was cheating. Britain helped out of course.

After that, "ahem", embarrassing game, the plane had finally landed in Cuba. Everyone who was playing was fully clothe again and Hungary and Finland finally got Silver out of the bathroom. When Silver stepped out, her hair and shirt was damp and her cheeks were flushed, everyone gave her questioning, well everyone but Angel who was already use to Silver acting like this.

"Why do you always splash your face with water when you know your hair is going to get messed up Tiny?" complained Angel throwing Silver a towel.

"I'm so confused…" Britain mumbled.

Silver complained, "I don't know! It's a habit! It cools me down when I'm steamed up!"

Angel scoffed, "Weird habit."

"DON'T JUDGE ME!"

And it went on from there. As they landed, Cuba was there welcoming them and had rides ready for them to get them to the hotel. They quickly obliged and it was a nice peaceful ride there. Well, somewhat peaceful until Angel and Silver had a book out and the car's air conditioning was on high.

"Angel, can you turn the page for me?"

"No!"

"What?! Come on! Why not?! I'm cold!"

"WELL GUESS WHAT?! SO AM I!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!"

"Don't yell at her Angel!"

"THEN YOU TURN THE DAMN PAGE BRITAIN!"

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!"

Other than that, things were just fine.

They had finally arrived at the hotel after a short drive. Everyone went to their respected hotel rooms, with a beautiful view of the beach. Since there was so little girls they shared one big room with 4 queen sized beds, 2 bathrooms, and a big flat screen T.V. The boys had similar room, except they had 2 beds and 1 bathroom. While the girls were settling in there was a knock at the door. When Hungary answered it was America standing at the door with his signature grin plastered to his face.

"YO Dudettes! There's this awesome party Cuba's having just for us later tonight at the beach at 6, it's going to be totally fun! So I'll see you guys later at the party!"

"Bye America! Ok girls, we've got only 2 hours before the party starts and we have to look fabulous! Taiwan get me my makeup kit! Vietnam get the hairspray! We've got some work to do!"

After 2 long hours of primping and pampering the girls look beach party ready. Taiwan had a bright sunny sundress on with little plum blossom print on the edge with a pair of gold sandals, her hair was pulled back into a side ponytail, she had pink make up on pink blush, pink lip gloss, pink eyeshadow, and pink nail polish. For Hungary, she simple wore a light green spaghetti strap tank top on with little white flower pattern flowers all over it, she also wore a long white flowing skirt that matches her top. Her hair was twisted into a simple bun, she poked her flower pin into the bun for an added touch. She fixed her make up adding a little more eyeshadow and there! She was ready. As for Angel and Silver, they wore matching outfits. Silver wore a light blue blouse and Angel wore a dark green one. They also wore denim blue shorts with a pair of flip flops to go with the rest of the outfit. Silver pulled her hair into a loose french braid with her curl sticking out. Angel's hair was free flowing and wavy due to being put into a tight braid for so long. Their makeup was very simple because both refused to overdue it, Silver claiming that she prefered her natural look and Angel just downright refusing.

When the girls arrived outside at the party everyone else was already there, with the exception of Vietnam, who had jet lag and just wanted some sleep. Silver went to join Britain at the bar for a drink, Angel went to pull pranks on people with Romania, Hungary went to dance with Austria, and Taiwan danced with Japan. While Silver was talking to Britain, Prussia walked up to then offering them both a glass of punch. Silver accepted, but Britain declined, he already had a drink. Sipping the drink Silver noticed that something was off about the punch. Just then America call everyone to gather around for a drinking contest. Angel immediately agree. Her competitors where Germany, Prussia, America, Russia, and for some reason Finland and Canada.

"Angel! Are you sure about this? Remember what happened that last time you were in a drinking contest? I had to bail you out of jail!"

"Canada are you sure about this? De awesome Prussia might beat you, keseseseses! Or you might beat the crap out of me again" He muttered that last part softly that only Silver could hear.

"Finland, what are you doing? Please don't do this, the last time you drank Denmark ended up in the hospital for a week, even though I loved it and still have it recorded on the tv, I don't want another scene like that again."

All 3 replied, "Don't worry I'll be fine!"

Boy was that a big mistake!

"Alright lads and ladies, I want a nice, fair competition, so no cheating, and...BEGIN!"

Silver and Sweden watched the contest fearfully, knowing what would happen next. Silver whimpered and hid behind Britain, who gave her a confused look. Sweden ran off to find a baseball bat, just in case thing got out of hand. Everyone else was cheering the drinkers on.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG,CHUG,CHUG!"

"We're all going to dead after this, Sweden where are you with the bat?" muttered Silver

"WOOOO! I WIN! TAKE THAT RUSSIA! NOT EVEN YOU COULD BEAT ME! AHAHAHAHA"

" NO FAIR YOU CHEATED! DO YOU THINK YOU YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME! MY PEOPLE ARE KNOWN BEST FOR WINNING DRINKING CONTEST! PERKELE!"

"OH IT'S ON, COME AT ME GRANDMA! MY PEOPLE ARE KNOWN TO KILL WHEN DRUNK, YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST ME!"

"ANGEL, FINLAND! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I'M THE BEST WHEN IT COMES TO DRINKING CONTEST! YOU ONLY WON BECAUSE I LET YOU!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT CAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO ADMIT DEFEAT!"

"ENOUGH TALK! WE GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT?"

YOU'RE ON!"

And thats how the party was nearly destroyed, all because Angel, Canada, and Finland had the stupid idea of joining the drinking contest, when they know that they're deathly violent when drunk. Fist were flying at each other, hair was pulled, all three cursing away like sailors. Silver, Sweden, and Prussia tried to control the three, even though they knew it was pointless. The fight ended when Sweden and Prussia knocked out the three with a bat, Silver tried to help but ended up flying backwards right into Russia.

"Eep! Sorry Russia! Please don't hurt me!"

"Why would I hurt you? We are friends, da?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"Are you alright love?!"

"Yeah I'm fine, Russia caught me. But I feel dizzy though…! Excuse me! I think I'm gonna be sick"

What Silver didn't know was that the punch that she drunk was spiked, even though she only had a few glasses of the punch, she was weak against alcohol. She's gonna have a bad hangover she gonna have a bad hangover the next day.

For the rest of the night everyone was went to bed early being exhausted from all the excitement. The next morning nearly everyone had a hangover, but it went away fast because they're nations so they're not really affected by bad hangovers. Silver on the other hand kept muttering to herself saying, "This is why I don't drink." to herself, making Britain laugh. They were eating breakfast, when Angel stood up right after finishing her breakfast and left the rest of the gang to take a walk.

Angel continued walking, not paying attention to what was ahead of her and walked straight into somebody. A guy. An italian. Not Italy. 2p! Italy. SAY WHAT?! There behind him stood the other 2p!'s as well. Angel fell on the ground as a result of bumping into 2p! Italy. They both looked shocked to see each other, eyes wide and mouths agape. 2p! Italy waved his arms in surrender as Romania and Greece ran by Angel's side, helping her up, and glaring daggers at the 2p!

"I swear-a we weren't-a trying to follow you-a guys this-a time! I mean it-a!"

Angel watched 2p! Italy carefully, sighing, and looking at the others answering, "He's telling the truth."

2p! Italy smiled in relief and gratefully towards Angel but then fixed himself and tried narrowing his eyes at her. Then the others started questioning them.

"So why are you here?"

2p! Italy huffed, "Well we are-a here for-a vacation."

Angel smiled slightly, "So are we."

2p! Italy raised an eyebrow, mentally asking her why he should care.

"So you're going to stay in this hotel like us? You do realize how many fights will take place, right?"

2p! Italy thought for a moment, trying to think of a resolution. Then Silver walked up from behind them and screamed as soon as she saw 2p! Italy, taking cover behind Angel, feeling safer there.

"WHY IS THIS TERRIFYING MORON HERE?!"

"Hey-a! Who do you-a think you-a are?!"

"EEP!"

"That's it! Get ready for-a battle!"

Angel rolled her eyes, "Calm down _girls_. How about we settle this a better way?"

2p! Italy looked confused along with the other 2p! Silver just looked terrified.

"What do you mean?", Oliver asked.

Angel smirked, "A competition of course."

The edges of 2p! Italy's lips curled upward, obviously liking the idea.

Angel turned around, smacking her braid in 2p! Italy's face, chuckling as she did so.

"So we got a deal or not?"

2p! Italy laughed, nodding his head, agreeing to the challenge. The normal Hetalians could only stare in shock at what Angel had just done.

Angel turned for a moment and winked at the 2p!, "I'll try and go easy on you."

The others just smirked and shook their heads replying, "Right back at you."

Angel just skipped happily away with Silver trailing behind her quickly. As soon as everyone was in another room alone, they all questioned, criticized, and yelled at Angel for decision. Angel was silent and let it all happen, not liking it, but didn't have anything to say.

Silver answered for her, "What did you expect really? Angel is pretty competitive. Besides, this is the first time that we're somewhat peaceful with the 2p! Perhaps it'll be fun?"

Britain sighed, "I don't know love. It's dangerous. Things could end up for the worst."

Angel's eyes gleamed excitedly like a little puppy pleading, "Please! It's just a little fun! Please! Oh please Britain!"

Britain hesitated, about to reject since he only ever accepted when it was Silver only Angel began to pout and her eyes seemed to water, shining in the light revealing tiny little puddles about to fall to her cheeks.

"Pwease…", she used the soft voice on him, begging.

Britain clenched his jaw, and finally gave in, releasing his breath and pride. Angel jumped around, cheering, and hugging Romania and Greece who had no objections. America was talking about how he would be the main winner of the competition, right next to Prussia. Germany was yelling at Italy to get his act together and to prepare for war. Hungary and Austria stood confused, not understanding what exactly they could do. France was doing a suggestive 'Ohonhonhonhon.', having ideas of his own. Russia was smiling in the corner and China kept repeating 'Aiyaa..' while Japan offered to take pictures and videos for everyone. Silver stood next to Angel but was honestly terrified of what could take place. She also scared of how fast and easily Angel got along with 2p! Italy. It was just too good for her liking.

It was then time for the competition to begin! Angel stood face to face with Luciano. He smirked at her, letting her know that he would win. She gave a nonchalant look, expressing no threatened vibes.

"First trial. Dancing.", Luciano stated.

Angel laughed, "Japan! Show em what you got!"

Japan sighed, tired of breakdancing from already on the plane, which he was forced, but now he had to do it again. He stepped forward, and did as told, some Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis playing in the background thanks to Angel suggesting the song to Silver to play it. Nightcore version of course. Angel watched and didn't feel as satisfied, pushing in both Hong Kong, America, and Prussia, claiming who would be the winner and saying the reward were some fireworks, persuading them enough to go along with it. The performance was more than amazing. The movements linked to the music, the bass, the beat, a new trick for each wave of lyrics. Luciano nodded his head, somewhat impressed, pushing in Chiku and Allen, 2p! Hong Kong and Prussia no where to be found. They did their own movements, throwing in some action that caught Angel off guard and astonished at their talent equal to their groups. Luciano's smirk was slowly angering her as she crossed her arms, thinking of a way to beat him.

Smiling, a light bulb flashed over her head as she shouted at him over the music, "How about you Luciano? Why don't you dance?"

Luciano raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

Angel smirked, "What? Too scared?"

Luciano glared, stepped forward and was too late to back up and take back his mistake of having nothing prepared for a dance. At least, that was what Angel had hoped. Except, it didn't happen that way. He could dance. WAAY better than she thought was possible. He matched in sync with the other 2p! dancers, making Angel nervous that they would lose to even the first challenge shown to them. Angel shook her head. No. She brought the Hetalians into this, she would get them out of this, but as winners. And winners only.

Then Silver's little pixie had showed up in her line of sight and she could make out the words, "Dance..", whispered into the air, melting with the music.

Angel looked down. She knows she had danced before on the plane, and shirtless, but.. She did that because of a thrill. This was scary for her.. She didn't like it… She backed away slowly, afraid of two things. Performing, and losing. Luciano caught sight of her uncomfort and stopped his dancing, smirking, held a hand out for her.

"Dance with me. Or are you too scared?"

Angel's blood boiled at the thought of fear even though the rational side of her said, "YES! YES I AM!", she ignored it.

Angel's shout went above and beyond the music, directed to Silver, "CHANGE OF MUSIC DJ! PLAY SOME MOVE SHAKE DROP BY DJ LAZ, CASELY, FLO RIDA, AND PITBULL! REMIX!"

Silver looked surprised at the weird suggestion, but shrugged it off, and began to play it for Angel's purposes. America's head shot up at the mention of the song, and grinned at Angel who motioned with her finger for him to come to her and join her. He had no problem with that. Japan followed behind, having fun, an invisible smile playing at his lips. Prussia and Hong Kong were having the times of their lives dropping in moves to beat the others, trying to beat one another rather than the true enemy. Angel at first felt nervous that not only was the only girl, but she was actually going along with it. She forgot her fears as soon as the beat dropped, along with her body. It came right back up as soon as the music hit. Angel laughed quietly and made swift movements to catch up with the fast beat. Japan and Hong Kong break danced behind as Prussia kept up with America and her in the original American styled choreography. She even dropped down at a few moments causing some whistles and louder cheers, winking at Luciano, teasing him at his slowly becoming obvious loss. That was until the music was stopped. There was a 2p! pushing Silver away from the DJ system, putting in their song. As soon as the first line came into play, Angel laughed. Did they really think she didn't know this song? It was Fantastic Baby by Bigbang. Morons. This was her song! Seconds ticked into minutes as the chorus was just about to play and Angel moved her body into action, jumping from dance to dance, shaking to the rhythm. Then another song started playing. Angel looked to see Silver back in her spot, controlling the songs again. Angel wasn't sure if this was the battle for the right music or the battle of the dance or even the battle of the 2p! and Hetalians anymore. It didn't matter much. She was having too much fun. Of course. Electricity by Ashley Jana. You rock Tiny! Angel slid herself off the dancefloor, letting the boys take care of the beginning. She jumped back in as soon as the chorus showed up, swaying her hips, her hair twirling around, following behind. At her side, America and Prussia flipped off the 2p! jumping in with the music. Angel laughed, wanting the others to have the same amount as them, grabbing Romania, Greece, France, Britain, Hungary, Germany, Italy, and even Silver from her post. This sudden dance competition turned into a regular party. The 2p!, seeing this, forgot the point of the dancing as well, also began to dance with them. Angel smiled at the sight of seeing everyone having fun naturally and getting along so well. Heck, even Luciano and Italy were right next to each other without Luciano starting a fight and Italy whimpering in the corner, terrified. Sadly, it didn't last long. At least, not for Angel. Realizing, they were still in a competition, she ran for the microphone on the stage, pointed her finger at Luciano smirking, prepared to challenge him once more since obviously no one won the previous one.

"Second trial! Singing!"

Luciano looked shocked to see Angel up there and the challenge she threw out at him and his fellow 2p!'s. He narrowed his eyes at her, commanding him around, though he found it somewhat entertaining. He smirked at her, accepting the challenge and walking back to his group, figuring out which one of them would sacrifice themselves to sing on that stage in front for everyone. Angel stated her side would go first. She picked Silver as their representative, knowing she had the best singing skills, even though at one point in Angel's life, she wanted to sing as well, but now, she was going to let her friend shine and win for them. Angel looked at Luciano who was staring, smirking at her, obviously enjoying himself. Her temperature rised and told Silver she was singing with her. Silver sighed in relief, glad not to be the only one and smiled cheerfully. Angel named the song and told her to start playing it. Silver ran to the system and put it in, clicking play. The drum beats thumped and echoed in the large room, the bass beating throughout everyone. The one song that Angel had chosen. U + Ur Hand by Pink, was one of her favorites, and was one that was going to be used to get Luciano off her back. Silver jumped from her post and by Angel's side on the stage, handing a mic to Angel and keeping one for herself.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Check it out_

_Going out_

_On the late night_

_Looking tight_

_Feeling nice_

_It's a **** fight_

_I can tell_

_I just know_

_That it's going down_

_Tonight_

Silver laughed mid lyric, twirling around her, her voice echoing beautifully and fitting with the song. Angel added a bit more attitude into the song in the background of Silver's voice, believing her voice was better, and putting herself back, but still throwing her words at Luciano's face.

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them_

_At the bar six shots just beginning_

_That's when d*** head put his hands on me_

_But you see_

This was when Angel's voice screamed out, and yelled at Luciano, letting him know it was for him. He raised an eyebrow, partially nonchalant, other part surprised to see this type of behavior from her. She wasn't this problematic when they kidnapped her.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Midnight_

_I'm drunk_

_I don't give a ***k_

_Wanna dance_

_By myself _

_Guess you're outta luck_

_Don't touch _

_Back up_

Angel and Silver motioned with their hands at the audience, waving them back, their heads facing the other direction. Smiles on their faces, they threw passion and fun at some points into their words, shaking and moving around with their bodies, having the time of their life with the Hetalians and even some 2p! cheering them on like a rock concert.

_I'm not the one_

_Buh bye_

_Listen up it's just not happening_

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

_Aiight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Break break_

_Break it down_

_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks_

_You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_

_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_

_So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

_You know who you are_

_High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone arentcha?_

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment_

_No_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Know it's over_

_Before it began_

At this point, Angel and Silver were all over the place, jumping up and down on the stage, swaying their hips, flipping their hair, grins, smiles, and laughs radiating off of them. Silver hadn't ever seen Angel this happy ever since they joined the Hetalian world. Before then, she just didn't live as much. She only smiled when certain people were around, and found fun in books rather than the real world. but here she was, challenging evil to a singing contest. This was the Angel she missed and loved.

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_It's just you and your hand_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_No no no_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_Just take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Yeah oh_

At the end of the performance, Angel hugged Silver, laughing, a huge grin spread across her face. Silver squealed and hugged back, feeling happier than ever. I mean, it was the first time Angel had actually touched someone without hurting them on purpose. Their happiness didn't last long as Luciano stepped onto the stage and walked towards them.

"Well-a done. I must-a say I am-a impressed with you new-a nations. So instead of me and-a the other 2p!'s singing, I-a give you the Third Trial!"

Angel smirked, stepping forward, half a head shorter than Luciano, tilting her head up meeting him face to face, "Bring it on."

"Instr-a-mental."

Angel got a look of confusion, "Huh..?"

"We all-a play an instrument. Let's see-a just how good you-a are."

Angel growled and nodded, "Done."

Luciano smirked and walked off, feeling as if he won their small little battle. Angel ran off to her Hetalians along with Silver.

"Listen! All we need is the last one and we win! China, you've been recording right?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. Once we perform this, and they're done as well. We'll give it to an expert and let them choose the final winner. Have faith you guys, we will win!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd of countries. As soon as they all returned, the 2p! went first with their own song. The 2p! Romania on their side had chosen Vampire's Lullaby. Chiku had played some tracks off of his own system while they had their 2p! Norway with them doing the violin, 2p! Spain playing guitar, and 2p! Romania at the piano. Angel didn't have any plan that could possibly beat that. But she couldn't lose now! The Hetalians were counting on her. Then their 2p! Prussia played electric guitar. You just had to be kidding! How was she supposed to go against this!? Silver, seeing Angel's distress, advised her to do a song that she felt most comfortable with. She also reminded her of another thing which calmed down Angel just a bit. As soon as the 2p! finished, Angel clapped out of impression and politeness. Angel took a deep breath, deciding to go for all of the Hetalians and walked up to a piano and sat down behind it. She gulped, afraid and shrank mentally into her position. Silver stood beside hr, setting up a microphone for herself and Angel. Luciano saw this and began to oppose to it.

"Hey! We said instruments only!"

Angel responded with, "Luciano. Your voice is an instrument that you can control with ease. You may not see it or be able to play it, but you can hear it, can't you?"

Luciano took a step back, looking down and nodding, letting her go ahead. Silver blew softly into the mic, testing it.

After it was settled perfectly she whispered into it, "Love Is War by Miku, piano version (Leeandlie)."

Angel softly pressed the first few keys singing into the mic quietly.

_This love of mine has no place to go_

_And it feels like it's about to blow_

_Ahhh~_

Silver joined, harmonizing their voices with one another and to the piano.

_(Love Is War... But I'll the victor) (War...)_

_(I'll be the Victor... I'll be the victor) _

_The sun cannot shine with all of these large, _

_black clouds of endless twilight. _

_It's impossible to see. _

_Will dawn come and erase the shadows _

_that are haunting me?_

When it was expected for Angel to go background as she usually did, she took control this time, letting her voice echo and tear through the walls everyone built around them, listening to the song.

_Ah, the world around me is blurring out_

_But even so, my love will shine there is no doubt. _

_What should I do? _

_If I can't control the rage, _

_and I turn our small quarrel into something more? _

_I'm a fool..._

_But you know_

_I'll fight, shooting for your heart_

_I'll tear the night apart _

_The love of ours that I once cherished_

_just became a war! _

_I know I'll steal your gaze_

_Make me who you adore _

_When I shoot at your heart_

_I know I'll surely hit the mark! _

_(Love Is War)_

_(But I will be the victor... I'll be the victor)_

_Oh, why does everything I touch _

_break into pieces?_

_Even my own heart? _

Angel's voice at that one line dipped, her eyes sadding, fear glistening as well, as if she knew exactly what the song meant to her, reflecting and representing her. Silver aided her, comforting her with her vocalizing.

_I scream your name and reach _

_out my hand to yours _

_But you don't take it _

_because you're holding hers. _

_Ah, the sky cleared, curing all my blindness _

_But I hid 'cause... the Light doesn't suit me at all. _

_(I will be the victor.. I'll be the victor)_

_What should I do? _

_If I can't control the rage_

_and I turn our small quarrel into something more? _

_This is not our goodbye_

_There's no way that I'll break and cry. _

_'Cause I love you _

As soon as Angel had sang that, tears pooled into her eyes, memories flooding into her mind. She remembered her home back with her family and friends. She didn't understand why she hadn't gone back yet, but she wouldn't let the tears flow. She held them in, voice cracking and breaking, making it have more confidence and feeling behind it.

_I'll fight, shooting for your heart_

_I'll tear the night apart _

_The love of ours that I once cherished_

_just became a war! _

_I know I'll steal your gaze_

_Make me who you adore _

_When I shoot at your heart_

_I know I'll surely hit the mark! _

_Ahh _

_*Be prepared for when we meet _

_Even though I have a weakness_

_There's no way I'll be beat_

Saying this, her eyes flicked over to Luciano, marking her vows right there and then, warning him she wouldn't lose this. Not then, not ever. He straightened his posture, not letting go of the eye contact, showing he wouldn't either.

_Love seems sweet, secretly it blinds, _

_But I'll become the victor _

_so your kiss opens my eyes_

_(Ooo Love Is War...)_

Silver looked at Angel worriedly, seeing her voice got louder and her fingers seemed to glide over the keyboard, slamming on the notes unmerciful.

_(Repeat *)_

_(Love seems sweet...)_

_(She has you now)_

_(But I'll be the victor... I'll be the victor)_

_(I'll be the victor)_

Angel caught her breath as Silver bowed for the both of them, getting Angel off the stage, who was mortified for what she had just done. By the time Angel was seated at a table, leaned against it depressed, China was gone with the video searching for the judges to decide the winner. Meanwhile, as Angel was being depressed, she caught the glimpse of something large and golden. She flinched, sitting up, mentally wondering if that was what she saw earlier when she opened her package at America's mansion. Her eyes looked down and found the necklace she was sent. Silver had Rain who was now playing with Flying Mint Bunny. Something happened when Angel had gotten her necklace, but what exactly? The golden object vanished from the doorway of where she saw it. Angel pushed back her chair and ran out of the room.

Everyone seemed exhausted, not knowing Angel's disappearance until Silver had been watching and said aloud, "Angel?"

This perked up some heads, even of the 2p!. They all glanced at where Silver was looking, at the doorway where Angel exited from. Silver stood up, excusing herself, saying she would go check on Angel. Britain offered to accompany her, some 2p!, and some other Hetalians joined. In the end, everyone had gotten up and followed.

Angel searched the hall she ran through right next to the room she left, all in vain. No sight of the golden body of light. Until in the corner of her eye, she saw it again, only the opposite way of the hallway side she was on, and she ran to it, pushing Silver to the side on her way there. Silver fell back onto Britain, blushing and apologizing to Britain, him forgiving her each time she opened her mouth. They quickly sped up to follow Angel. As soon as they turned the corner though, she was gone. Silver panicked, scurrying through all the halls and rooms, worried about Angel.

Angel had managed to find the stairs, seeing the golden light flowing up with ease and grace as she rushed to keep up. She soon gave up on running up the stairs and did what most children did. Jump. She hopped, skipping every few steps, catching up every few feet up to the golden light. It faded out slowly through the roof door. Angel caught her breath, huffed, and almost smashed herself through the door. Angel was bent over, leaning on her hands on her knees, puffing, out of breath. She gazed in amazement as she observed the creature before her. A lion. Of course. Aslan. It explained everything. Angel was about to open her mouth to speak when the lion had other ideas, letting out a deafening roar echoing a battle cry, slicing throughout the air, sending vibrations through everything it's way.

It reached the Hetalians and 2p!, and Silver. Their heads positioned upward, figuring their newest destination and the location they seeked were up on the roof. They ran as fast as they could, some slower than the rest. Others did not struggle as much to keep up. When they reached the area they aimed for the scene before them confused them all. Angel was on the ground, somewhat. She was leaning back, her arms her support and she was seemed to be trying to get up. The thing that confused them the most was that there was a golden and abnormally large lion above her, perhaps a foot away. For only a few seconds they stood frozen until Luciano took action, taking out a gun, prepared to take down the lion. Seeing this, Angel's eyes widened, jumping up from where she was and going in front of the lion, taking it's place for the target. It was too late to pull back as Luciano shot away, successfully getting her this time, redeeming himself from the first time when he tried until Germany got the better of him. Angel was pushed back from the pressure and blood poured out from the wound in her shoulder, her eyelid tightened from the pain. She fell back into the ground as the lion vanished into thin air, disappearing from existence. Angel lied on the ground, a tiny puddle of red beneath her. Silver almost broke down just then from both shock, fear, and sadness. Luciano dropped the gun, shocked from what she did. Britain tried comforting Silver, still surprised himself, some 2p! trying to help Luciano regain his mind while the other Hetalians and 2p! went to go either find the lion or help Angel. Rain, despite feeling the need to be right next to Silver at all costs, flew over to Angel checking to see if she was still alive. Her eyes lit up in alarm after seeing the state Angel was in, glancing once at Silver and looking down at Angel sadly. Britain helped Silver get over to Rain and Angel to see if everything was going to be ok and hear what Rain had to say.

"I know a spell that can help, but I don't know how bad or good things might end up.", Rain answered their questions hesitantly.

Silver had tears attempting to fall, "Please Rain! You have to do it!"

Rain looked down, and finally muttered an incantation under her breath, little dots of sparkling like glitter and aura filled magic surrounded both Angel and Silver. Silver could only stare in shock as she was engulfed by this magic fog, covering her entirely, along with Angel. In return, the Hetalians and 2p! only found themselves looking into the eyes of two little girls, staring right back at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on "Hetalia Come True!"

**Rain, despite feeling the need to be right next to Silver at all costs, flew over to Angel checking to see if she was still alive. Her eyes lit up in alarm after seeing the state Angel was in, glancing once at Silver and looking down at Angel sadly. Britain helped Silver get over to Rain and Angel to see if everything was going to be ok and hear what Rain had to say. **

"**I know a spell that can help, but I don't know how bad or good things might end up.", Rain answered their questions hesitantly.**

**Silver had tears attempting to fall, "Please Rain! You have to do it!" **

**Rain looked down, and finally muttered an incantation under her breath, little dots of sparkling like glitter and aura filled magic surrounded both Angel and Silver. Silver could only stare in shock as she was engulfed by this magic fog, covering her entirely, along with Angel. In return, the Hetalians and 2p! only found themselves looking into the eyes of two little girls, staring right back at them. **

Present Time

"A-Angel?"

"S-S-Silver?"

The two little girls looked up at the shocked nations, 2p! and 1p!. The smaller of the two girls looked curiously at all the different countries, not understanding what was going on. Her hair was perhaps an inch below her neck, dark, her eyes chocolate brown. She was short, looking to be around 5.

"Who are you people?", she questioned.

Her voice came out like silk, obviously Silver's, but she looked entirely different, and probably acted different. She seemed to be almost defensive until she melted at the sight of China's panda in his arms. Squealing out of glee, she jumped forward, hugging the panda with all her might, causing China to drop panda out of shock, leaving panda in Silver's little arms. China and Japan bent down on their knees, eyes quizzically watching Silver. Britain kept looking in horror of what happened to his darling Silver and glared at Rain.

"What did you do?! I thought it was to heal Angel! Not this! What spell did you use Rain!?", Britain commanded.

Rain huffed and explained, "Hey! You told me to do it without even bothering to know the effects! The only spell I could possibly do was this one. It reversed their ages. It was intentionally meant for Angel but since Silver and her still don't have their own identity in their country blood, they both changed. I'm sure that's why the 2p! only needed one of the two so they can make two 2p!'s out of them."

Luciano nodded, but still had his mouth agape from the shock.

Britain wasn't satisfied, "Then why are they kids?! And why do they look different!?"

Rain narrowed her eyes, "One question at a time! Angel wouldn't be able to heal correctly with only half of her country blood, so to let her heal without anything going wrong or her experiencing pain, I had to reverse the process. Translation, to a time where she didn't get hurt. I didn't choose the age, it happens randomly. This was the chosen age group. They only look different because this is how they looked back in their world."

Britain blinked, remembering how Angel and Silver looked when they had first met, battling the 2p! in their world. It felt so long ago, when in reality, it was a probability of a few weeks. Rain gasped as she felt something softly tug her downward. She looked down seeing Silver, a gentle smile on her face as she pulled to see the little pixie. Rain didn't fight back or struggle, instead, going for a small seat on the girl's shoulder, her hair being no issue in the way. Silver laughed happily, twirling around.

Finally, her spinning came to a stop as she politely brought out her hand in front of her declaring, "My name is Silver~! It's nice to meet you sirs'."

China and Japan looked broken at the sound of that as Britain, depressed, slowly shook the little girl's hand out of instinct.

Britain's whispers managed to reach everyone's ears, "Rain. What does she mean 'nice to meet you?'"

Rain laughed nervously, "Well ya see. Since the time had reversed, it's obvious you didn't know them back at this age."

"SO THEY DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE OR REMEMBER ANYTHING!?"

Rain hid behind Silver as she continuously smacked America for shouting rudely like that.

A shout disrupted the moment, "HA! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM THE AWESOME ME!"

Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the volume seeing Prussia holding down the other little girl who was paling by the second, little tears almost visible. Silver gasped, running to the little girl's aid and kicking Prussia off of her.

"OW! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KICKING THE AWESOME ME!?"

Silver turned around, glaring at everyone around her except for the little girl behind her, "You guys aren't nice like I thought you are! You big meanies!"

Silver stuck her tongue out at the Hetalians and 2p! Suddenly Silver was hoisted into the air by Luciano who was sick of being told off by a child. That was until he was thrown across the roof. He looked in a daze at what caused him to be thrown overboard. Silver was standing there dusting off her clothes and fixing herself. He shuddered, standing, not believing a little girl could've possibly thrown him or anything in that section. Then Silver turned around and hugged the girl beside her.

"Thanks for saving me Angel!", Silver giggled.

The little girl only looked back in what seemed like fright. Germany walked towards the one a bit taller than Silver, examining her. The Axis Power and Allied Forces followed behind.

Germany asked the other girl, "What is your name?"

The girl hesitated, just barely whispering the words, "Angel.. Angel Stein.."

Germany had a look of confusion on his face, "Stein? That's definitely a german surname. Wait, so you are Angel? What nationality are you?"

Angel muttered, "I was born in Death City…"

Hearing Death City, America flinched, backing away slowly, shocked that she was from there of all places. Britain looked at America and asked him about his behavior.

"You know where Death City is America?"

America looked away, "Well it was supposed to be secret but.. yeah.. It's at my place. Part of me. In Nevada."

Britain raised an eyebrow, wanting to know more but not willing to push the subject.

Germany went on, "Well Angel. Is something the matter? You seem to be shaken up."

Angel took a few steps back and cowered behind Silver, the top of her head poking over her friends head because she was taller.

Britain looked at Rain, "Is this some type of joke? Those two can't be Angel and Silver. Well, it obviously can't be Angel, but Silver is usually the one hiding behind Angel. Maybe we got the girls mixed up?"

Rain shook her head sadly, "No. This is them. We got them right. Angel and Silver looked like that and acted like that as children, believe it or not. Of course, they led completely different lives. Silver had dark hair and chocolate eyes. She was always a bit shorter than Angel and always had short hair like that. Her personality was a bit stronger and confident than her present personality now. She's not afraid to speak her mind or anything. She's just that perfect child parents always wish for. A sweet little girl she is. Angel on the other hand, she's always been like that as a child."

France walked over to Angel, accepting the situation, muttering a tiny 'Ohonhonhon'. Angel trembled and backed away, near tears, unsure of what to do. Silver slapped France across the face, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Hehe… Well.. Yeah.. Silver was like that. Angel was the shy one back then. She was also rumored, believed, and hated for being a weakling. People always called her useless and expected too much out of her. Except.. she's stronger than she looks. Luciano. You know how you were thrown back? Angel attacked you without you even realizing it."

Some gasped, amazed at the ability of the little girls, even at a young age so powerful and could even take them on.

"Silver since birth has had magic in her. Angel.. Well, I can't speak for Angel. She dislikes it enough to try and erase her history herself."

A little voice, empty and quiet, "Where are my parents... "

Eyes revealed Angel once more, stepping out into the open, the tiniest amounts of confidence now gained to go against the strangers.

Germany answered for them all, "Well.. I don't know. Who are your parents?"

"Franken and Marie Stein. They work at the DWMA. They both teach there. I have to get home. Please. It's urgent."

France chuckled, "Now what could be so important for a little girl such as yourself to worry over so much?"

Angel's eyes went downcast, "Training. I'm not ready. Father has to train me until I am the strongest. Until I satisfy the needs of the people, the humans."

Germany let his curiosity get the better of him, "Humans? Aren't you human? Wait, training you said? You actually want to train!? ITALY GET OVER HERE AND TAKE NOTES! THIS LITTLE GIRL IS ONLY 5 AND IS ACTUALLY GETTING STRONGER AND I'M PRETTY SURE SHE CAN TAKE YOU ON IN BATTLE AND WIN EASILY!"

Italy only whimpered, "I'm sorry Germany! Don't hurt-a me! I'll even wave the white-a flag!"

Germany dumped himself on the ground, depressed, "Please Angel.. Let me take you into training instead.. You'll be much more successful than that dummkopf.."

"Hey mister, what does dum.. dumb… drum..ummm.." Silver had trouble pronouncing the new big word she just recently learned.

"Are you trying to pronounce 'Dummkopf'?"

"Yes~ what does that mean?"

Germany smiled, a rare thing, "Nothing you need to worry about little one. Do you want to see your family? What are they like?"

Silver's eyes gleamed, shining in admiration, "Mommy is the best! Daddy can be a little.. er.. coo coo?"

Britain patted Silver's head, "Oh really? Who are they?"

"Well my full name is Silver Suoh~! Like my daddy! Well actually his name is Tamaki Suoh! And mommy got his name too so it's Haruhi Suoh! I was born in America, New York City I think~! But my mommy taught me Japanese and my daddy taught me French! I like glomping people like my daddy since my mommy says he isn't as sensible as normal people."

Germany asked, "Would you like to glomp Italy for me?"

Silver giggled and shook her head, "No thank you. I like him~!"

"Vee~! Yay! We can be best friends!", Italy suggested.

"I want to go home.", Angel instructed.

Italy fell backwards, feeling rejected by the one he wasn't even speaking to.

Angel began to walk away, leaving behind the others and dragging Silver, "Let's go.. Please.."

"Angel~ Wait! Maybe they can get us home! We don't even know where we are!"

"I don't like them.. They're… They're… I don't want to stay here with them Miss Silver."

"I want to get home to mommy and daddy too, but we don't even know where we are… I miss mommy and daddy…mommy….daddy..." Suddenly Silver's big chocolate eye's filled with tears, same with Angel's shining grey-green eyes.

The Hetalians and 2p! panicked, already knowing the waterworks were bursting out. Britain stuffed Flying Mint Bunny to Silver, China gave panda, and Italy gave his pasta. Greece tried giving a kitten to the tearful Angel and Romania offered some scary movies, Luciano yelling at Romania, telling him it wasn't for children. Japan trying offering anime to the both of them. Angel accepted the kitten, scary movies, and anime, asking if there was a horror anime instead for a beautiful mixture. Silver played with Rain and Flying Mint Bunny, along with panda, snacking on some pasta with Italy. A ring echoed in the group, but no one really noticed, except Luciano, the owner of the ring, his phone. He answered with ease, a fellow of his 2p!.

"Ciao, this is Luciano Vargas..."

Chatter wasn't audible enough across the noise of the others having a good time, forgetting they were on the roof.

"WHAT!?"

Luciano's yell awakened the attention of everyone surrounding him. Luciano, noticing the attention, laughed nervously, and called over Germany to quickly bring up something to him, letting him know of some very dangerous and important news.

"Oh no.."

Angel kept her eyes trained onto Luciano and Germany, only receiving bad news. She got nervous, afraid even. She crawled over to Silver, lying her head on her friend's shoulder, shutting her eyes.

She whispered, "Miss Silver.. I want to go home.. I have a bad feeling about this.. We don't even know these people.."

Silver glanced at her friend and smiled softly, patting and petting Angel gently here and there on her head. She wrapped her arms around Angel, embracing her, cooing her to fall asleep, knowing that was the only way to calm her down and make her feel better. Angel was dead asleep, but Germany ordered everyone that they find another spot to set up base, which America was forced to remind him that they were on vacation, not in war. Luciano urged Germany's idea into most of the Hetalians and 2p! minds, getting them to get up and leave for a safer area.

China picked up Silver and Germany carried Angel, carefully so he wouldn't wake her.

"Hmm? Where are we going mister?"

"No need to call me mister little one, just call me China, and we are going to another hotel."

"Okay~" Silver stifled a yawn, "I'm sleepy….Zzzz."

Soon both little girls were sound asleep, not knowing where they were going and what was even going on. While Angel slept peacefully, Silver had a nightmare, she dreamt of tall dark figures chasing her and Angel was nowhere to be found. She cried out for her parents and her uncles, but no one came. Suddenly the earth opened up beneath her feet and swallowed her whole. That was when Silver woke up with a scream, her face was wet with tears and sweat, and her hair was in a tangled mess from tossing and turning. She found herself wrapped in a soft blanket and on a couch in a library. Silver got up, hopped off the couch, and walked slowly out of the room hugging a pillow tightly to her chest.

She cried as she walked, "Mommy...Daddy...Where are you? I'm scared...Uncle Kyoya? Uncle Honey? Where is everyone?...Wahhhh.."

Silver continued to walk as she was blinded by the tears in her eyes, until she walked right into Hungary.

"Tiny? Why are you crying? Come here." She held her arms out and pulled Silver into a tight hug.

"I-I miss m-mommy a-and daddy! I h-had a scary n-nightmare!" wailed Silver and Hungary carried her into the lounge where everyone else was. Suddenly China, Japan, Finland, Britain, Rain, and Italy rushed to Hungary's side after seeing little Silver softly crying in her arms.

"What's wrong with Tiny-chan? Is she alright?" asked Japan

"She just had a bad dream that's all, shh..It's ok Tiny.. Don't cry, your safe.. Please don't cry.." comforted Hungary, but Silver just continued to cry.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Maybe I can try to get the petite lady to stop crying. Here give her to me" Without hesitation France just plucked Silver out Hungary's arms. She would have smacked him with her frying pan but it was in her room.

"Bloody Frog! Don't touch-" Britain was cut off with Hungary who shooshed him.

"Look she stopped crying."

It was true Silver stopped crying when France had her cradled in his arms, but it was not because she actually like the frog, but it was because he was trying to calm her down in French. Her daddy always did that when Silver was upset.

"Là, il. C'est bien . Ne pleure pas petite. Pas besoin de pleurer, c'est ok . Tout le monde est là, vous êtes en sécurité . Chut, Chut . (Translation: There, there. It's alright. Don't cry small one. No need to cry, it's ok. Everyone is here, you're safe. Shh, Shh.)" cooed France. Silver stared up blankly at him, now that Silver got a closer look at France, she realized that France and her daddy looked a lot alike… in a way. But it made Silver's eye swell up with tear, did we mention that she's a daddy's girl. France noticed this and began to hum "Alouette" to her, just like what Tamaki did to Tiny every time she cried.

Now Silver was more homesick than ever, "WAHHH! PAPA! MAMA! Watashi wa ie ni ikitai (Japanese Translation: I want to go home)! Laissez-moi aller vous regardez un papa comme! (French Translation: Let me go you daddy look-a-like!)"

She kept switching back and forth from French to Japanese, this happened from time to time because she was so young but knew 3 different languages it was a habit of hers to do this when she was little. She kneed France in the stomach as hard as she could, jump out of his arms and ran to China crying.

"France! Look what you did! You've made it worse! Shh, it's ok Silver, don't cry. The scary man won't make you cry any more. If he does he'll have to deal with the rest of us. There, there.."

"I just don't know what went wrong, she was fine a second ago."

Suddenly a small voice spoke up, it was Angel, who was sitting with Luciano the whole time "I can explain. You see Silver is really close with her family, and she's a daddy's girl too. So she gets homesick easily whenever she's away from her parents or uncles. But for some reason this never happens when we're at school."

Everyone nodded in understanding, and once Silver had calmed down, which took an hour, the nations wanted to ask the girls some questions just to get to know them better, at least to know the 5 and 6 year old them because the nations had to take care of them while they are still like this.

"Ok lets start with something easy, could you tell your names?"

"We already told our names China~"

"I know but just say it one more time"

"Ok, my name is Silver Rose Suoh, but everyone calls me Tiny~"

"I'm Angel Stein."

"Ok, now next question. Family?"

"Well I have a pretty big family. There's my mommy, Haruhi Suoh, and my daddy,Tamaki Suoh. Both mommy and daddy use to live in Japan, they moved to America before I was born. We still go to Japan during the summer to go visit Grandpa Ranka and Grandpa Yuzuru. I have uncles too, they moved to America with mommy and 's Uncle Kyoya, he's also my god-father, Uncle Kaoru, Uncle Hikaru, Uncle Mori, Uncle Satoshi, Uncle Chika and Uncle Honey! Aunt Renge sometimes visits too! Oh and I was born in New York City."

"Wow that's-a almost as-a big as-a Japan's family! What-a about Angel?"

"I only have my parents, Franken Stein and Marie Stein. They adopted my step-brothers, Crona and Ragnarok. I have my god-family, Maka, my god-sister, and Spirit, my god-father. I was born in Death City."

"Great, ok next question is… nationality?"

"I'm Japanese on my mommy's side and French on my daddy's side."

"That explains how Tiny-chan was able to speak Japanese, French, and English, and you Angel?"

"I prefer not to state my nationality if you mind."

"Thats ok Angel-chan. When is your birthday?"

"July 14th, daddy told me it's on French Independence Day."

"Personal."

"Aww! Well either way, what school do you two go to?"

"I go to Ouran Elementary, I'm in kindergarten, mommy teaches 4th grade there and daddy is the chairman of the school."

"I'm homeschooled. I plan to be enrolled into the DWMA though one day.. My parents are teachers there. Well, somewhat. "

"Likes and dislikes?"

"I like a lot of things! I like to draw, eating cake with Uncle Honey, help mommy cook, glomp people, cute things, my bunny Candy-chan, the rain, water, magic, tea, reading, I like it when uncle Chika teaches me karate with uncle Honey. I love making new friends! I also like traveling and music. I like to sing and I'm learning how to play the flute!...And I think thats it~"

"You forgot what you don't like Tiny-chan."

"Hmm? Oh yeah~ umm… there aren't a lot of things I hate… I don't like the dark, but I like the moon, and I don't like scary things, and monsters. I don't like it when people are sad and I get scared sometimes when Uncle Honey wakes up from a nap, he gets really...grumpy… other than that I don't think I hate anything else. Angel your turn~"

"Umm.. I like books.. I love learning.. Just like my dad. I do like scary stuff.. I-I like.. Er.. Training? I love the night though, and silence is really good for concentration. I don't like too many loud things.. Like thunder.. I also don't want to be hated and be ashamed of.."

"Ok I think that is all for now… Hey it's time for lunch, are you two hungry?"

The two girls nodded and took Italy's and Germany's outstretched hand, "Italy~ can I help make lunch? Please?"

"Of course bella~ Anyone up for pasta?"

Nobody answered, making Italy sad. Tiny frowned, she hated seeing people upset.

" Umm… How about pizza instead? Everybody likes pizza right?" Suddenly everybody nodded in agreement.

"YAY! PIZZA~" Italy placed Silver up on his shoulders and skipped off to the kitchens with Romano and Spain following right behind them to help with the pizza.

Italy placed Silver on the counter and starting pulling out all sorts of ingredients from the cupboards and fridge. Romano and Spain made the tomato sauce, Italy worked on the dough, tossing it up in the in the air and spinning it around and round, and Silver decorated each pizza to look like each nation's flag. While the pizzas were baking, Hungary lead Silver the bathroom to clean up her dough and tomato sauce covered self, and Angel was reading with Japan in the library. After nearly half an hour, it was time for Silver to get out of the bathtub, once she was dried off, clothed in a little navy blue dress with short sleeves, similar to the one Italy wore when he was young, and her was hair brushed till it was silky smoothed and pulled into two short cute pigtails. Hungary took a picture of Silver's adorable outfit and then carried her to the dining room.

"Is the pizza ready yet Italy? I'm hungry~"

"It needs to cool down a little longer Chica, have a tomato while you wait ok?"

"Ok~ Thank you Spain!"

As Silver munched on the tomato, her eyes scanned the room in search of Angel. She found her sitting with Germany and Luciano. Silver hopped out of her seat, skipped over to her best friend, and sat down next to Luciano.

Germany sighed, "We've wasted so much training time, I think we should hit the gym after lunch, if I can get Italy to stop eating that is."

"Germany can I join you too please? I was suppose to train with Daddy today but I guess training with you would be ok."

"Oh course you can train with us Angel."

"Oh can I train with you too Luciano?"

"Are you sure bambina? It is very hard, especially for someone as small as you."

"Well if Angel can train with you why can't I?! I would train with Angel on Saturdays if I don't go with Daddy to work."

Luciano was about to argue back when Angel cut him off, "Don't bother, Miss Silver is a stubborn girl. Besides, she's started learning how to fight long before I have. On the other hand, she's mostly skilled in self defense, but nonetheless, an excellent pupil."

"Fine then, Silver you can train with us."

"YAY~"

"Pizza's ready! Come and get it~"

Everyone rushed out of their seats to grabbed a slice of pizza for it was all gone, luckily Italy made enough pizza to feed an entire army. Once everyone was finished Germany ordered for all of them to go change into workout clothes and to meet him and Luciano in the hotel's gym. Silver and Angel followed Hungary and Taiwan to their room to change. Angel changed in a grey tank top with a cute pirate skull on it and black sweatpants, her long silvery grey hair pulled back into a tight braid. For Silver, she wore a baby blue shirt that had a snowy owl on it and a pair of white grey shorts, her short black hair was tied into two little buns and her bangs were pulled back with a cute hair clip. Hungary, the only other girl who actually wanted to train, wore a simple white tank top and dark green sweatpants. The girls would have been the last to arrive, but of course Italy was trying his best to hide from Germany so he wouldn't have to train. Unfortunately for him Germany found him just after 5 minutes.

"Waah, but I don't-a want to-a train Doitsu! Let me-a skip train today please?"

"Nien, you have to train so you can get stronger."

"Germany! How about you let Italy take it easy and he can train with us, just for today, please?" Silver asked, her big chocolate eyes shining, little sparkles evident.

Germany's eyes seemed to circle around, avoiding her gaze, almost as if he knew he would give in immediately by looking at her.

Tempted, he peeked at her and sighed, her face too much for him, "Alright.."

Italy and Silver both cheered their own respectful ways. So off they all went to a gym on a different floor, a large spaced out room with equipment for it's specific purposes. The floor was rough and Silver feared falling onto it from any mistake she might cause, since it proved it could hurt immensely. She gulped, almost nervous. The walls were a sample tan color, basic but boring. The only ones in there at the moment were Luciano, Germany, Italy, Hungary, Silver, and Angel. The others seemed to be quite late, or planned to skip out and ditch for something else. Germany had already foresaw this and moved on, setting up some equipment he intended on using. Angel had sit down, prior to what they were going to do. Silver looked confused and was about to join her but Hungary led her to the treadmills, recommending they get some running done to get their blood flowing. Silver agreed happily. Italy was being told off by Germany for bringing pizza into the gym and trying to sneak off to eat instead of training.

Luciano walked over to Angel, "I thought you wanted to train, bambina?"

Angel appeared to shrink a bit, "I-I'm sorry.. I'll g-get r-right to it.."

Luciano blinked, processing the new behavior from the girl who would've originally just given him an attitude. Just what could've caused the drastic change in her life that made her act this way?

"No need to-a apologize. Is there a reason you haven't started?"

Angel looked down, "There are no weapons."

Luciano almost dropped his jaw in shock, "You-a need weapons!?"

Angel squeaked and covered her ears, trembling, "I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

Luciano panicked, "Ah no-a! It's ok. It was my fault-a anyway. What I meant was, why do you-a need weapons? You're so young-a."

She lifted her head just a bit, her hair moving out of her face from her tiny figure, "T-that's how I train sir.. I must be able to fight with all weapons and become the ultimate fighter when I grow up."

"Why is-a that?"

Her eyes drifted downwards, "Humans."

That was all she said as she stood up and walked away. Luciano, seeing the tension in the air, let her be and could only watch as she moved further away from him. As curious as he was, he wouldn't press the subject any deeper. She was a young girl but scarred enough. As far as he could tell, the cause was from humans. That's where it left him confused. Wasn't she a human? What could she have possibly meant by that? Luciano hesitated. Weapons she said? Well, Chiku was always reliable for the different types of weapons. Nodding, confirming the organized scheme in his head, he went off to make it happen.

Silver laughed as Hungary brought up some ridiculous times of when Italy was still a tiny little thing. She squealed each time there was a mention of the lovey dovey moments between Italy and Holy Roman Empire. She kept questioning where Holy Roman Empire was now and where he and Italy together. Hungary eyes grew sad at that mention but didn't want to depress the little girl and told her Holy Roman Empire was busy and could barely visit anymore but he would come back one day. Silver pouted but nodded, understanding, even if she was still a child.

"You're pretty wise, Tiny.", Hungary spoke to the young one beside her.

Silver looked questioningly at Hungary, "What do you mean, pretty lady?"

Hungary laughed, "Oh sweetheart, please call me Hungary. We are friends after all. My my, such a flatterer, and only a child. If only someone in specific would notice me that way as well."

Hungary's eyes had a odd look in them, a longing that Silver had never experienced but understood well enough that she could guess just what Hungary meant by her statement.

Silver inquired answers, "You mean Mr. Austria, Ms. Hungary?"

Hungary's face went bright red and she froze mid step, squealing. That was a wrong move since she was on the treadmill and she ended up ramming her face on the treadmill, causing more scarlet coloring on her face.

"Ms. Hungary!", Silver jumped off her own treadmill and rushed over to Hungary's side, fawning over her, making sure she was alright.

Hungary's voice came out woozy as her head moved from side to side, most likely dizzy, "W-what do you mean Tiny?"

Silver grinned, her cheeks rosy and eyes sparkling at the thought of romance, making Hungary wish she brought her camera with her to take the picture of the cute girl, "You're in love with Mr. Austria! Aren't you Ms. Hungary?!"

That was the moment that broke Hungary as she screamed, her face a furious red putting a tomato to shame. Her hands were on her face as she bent down, shaking her head, and giggles erupting from her throat, she kept trying to deny Silver's prediction. Silver could only conclude she was correct as she giggled continuously.

Luciano came rushing down, a bag dragged behind him. He ran straight up to Angel, not even having to catch his breath. She looked up, surprised and flicked her attention to the bag, curious. He smiled, a genuine one, unlike all his smirks he ever threw at his allies or enemies as a 2p!. He opened up a bag and grabbed the first thing in hand. A chain scythe. He handed it over to Angel as she widened her eyes and reached over to grab it without thinking. She smiled, feeling the cool blade against her warm palm once more. She grabbed the handles, running past Luciano's side, swinging, jumping in the air, twirling, flipping with her weapon, giving it a test run. Though she was told to normally be serious when fighting and holding a weapon, Angel couldn't wipe off the smile she had. She laughed, her little voice like bells, her face shining like the bright moon in the night sky. Her movements gliding inside the gym as if she were a shooting star finding her destination to make a wish come true. Germany could almost cry out of happiness as he saw someone working hard and willing to train. He ran right for the opportunity to get her to work with her skills. He made her fight defenseless at first, throwing perhaps 10 attacks at once at her against Italy's shouts of fear for the girl. Angel was never fazed, only telling Germany it was never enough, instructing him to send more. He readily complied. On the 26th round was when Angel had fell against the ground, bruising herself roughly, exhausted.

As Angel rested for a short while, Germany went over Silver and a dead-of-embarrassment Hungary.

"Ok Silver your turn to train since Angel is resting. I've been told you've trained before, but I don't know what your training style is."

"Umm… I don't get it. What do you mean by training style Germany?"

"Well, like how Angel mainly trains with weapons, what do you mainly do during training?"

"Oh well every Tuesday,Thursday, and Sunday, I practice martial arts, mainly Karate, with Uncle Honey and Uncle Mori in the dojo that my uncles and my parents set up for me. Everyone else likes to watch while I train and sometimes we use Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru as targets. We usually train for 2 hours after school and 4 hours on Sundays."

"Hmm… Looks like I need to get Japan and China. Silver, is there anything you need before I run to get China and Japan real quick?"

"Umm… Oh yeah my gi is back in Ms. Hungary's room."

"Alright, wake up Hungary and go get it while I get Japan and China."

"Ok~ Ms. Hungary, wakey wakey~ I need to get something from our room!"

Hungary slowly got up and carried Silver back to their room so she could change, followed by Italy, who saw this as an opportunity to escape training. Silver found her gi at the bottom of her trunk.

Skipping into the bathroom and then back out again, "Ta-da~ How do I look?"

"Oh you-a look adorable bambina! I-a wonder if this-a how Japan would-a look if he-a wore this."

Hungary only nodded in agreement because she was too busy taking pictures of Silver. "Ok now we gotta get going or else we'll have an angry German tracking us down."

Italy picked up Silver and letting her ride on his shoulders, "Vee~ Hold-a on-a tight bambina!"

"Weee! Faster Ita-chan!"

At last they arrived back at the gym shockingly before Germany did. To their surprise all of the other nations that joined them on their vacation were there. Looks like they got bored so they came in to watch Silver practice. Just after Hungary, Italy, and Silver arrived, Germany walked with China and Japan, who all three where carrying duffel bags full of equipment. Angel lied, saying she was going to the bathroom, when in all honesty, she was planning to hide in a room and stay there to put her mind at ease since there seemed to be a headache coming on. Silver wondered what was taking Angel so long but she just shrugged it off and walked up to China and Japan who was waiting for her in the middle on the gym.

"Hi China! Hi Japan! Are you my senseis today?"

"Yes we are Tiny-chan. Let me think, what level are you right now?"

Silver pointed to her orange belt , "I'm a Orange right now but I'm getting real close to getting my Purple belt. Uncle Honey says I'm a fast learner and a natural at this so he thinks I might get my black belt by the time I'm in 7th grade or so."

"Hmm, that is impressive for a 5 year old. Well since you are at a rather advance level for someone your age, I think we should work on simpler stuff for now, it's like a run through of what you learned so far."

"Okie Dokie Japan~ So whats first?"

"Why don't we start with your defense, Japan would you do the honors?"

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because I'm the oldest, so you have to do what I say."

Japan sighed, "Fine, but you have to work on offense with her."

"Don't worry, I've got that all planned out!"

"Ahem! Can we get started now?"

"Oh right! Of course Tiny-chan."

Silver and Japan stood in front of each other, Japan looking down at Silver and Silver looking up at Japan. They bowed and readied themselves, since Silver was defense Japan moved first. His fist came flying at Silver so fast she almost didn't have time to block. When she blocked Japan's first attack she dove down and kicked him in the knee causing him to be knocked of balance. But Japan was fast and got up really quickly. He tried to make a grab for her but Silver was much faster. Before Japan could grab Silver she kicked him as hard as she could where the sun don't shine.

"Woah did you see that! The little dudette just kicked Japan in the crotch! Dude that was

awesome!"

"But not as awesome as de awesome Prussia! Keseseseseseses!"

"Oh no! Japan are you ok? I'm sorry!"

"No, no I'm alright Tiny-chan, it's ok. You did great!"

"Arigato Japan! What's next?"

"Offense time, that should be China but I don't know where he is right now so… Let's move on to something to punching bag and just for the fun of it breaking things."

"Yay! That's my favorite!"

Silver skipped over to the punch bag that hung off the right wall of the gym. She bowed slightly at the punching bag, readied her stance. Once Japan rang the gong Silver began to punch and kick the targeted object. She continuously to punch it until a tiny rip began to form and the punching bag got worn down greatly, Silver held a triumphant smile as she was about to finish the poor thing off when she slipped and fell flat on her face.

"Tiny-chan! Are you alright?!"

Silver merely sat there silent, it scared everyone. Suddenly her chocolate eyes grew big and filled with tears, then all hell broke loose. Silver's cries echoed downed the halls of the hotel, Japan panicked can tried to calm her down. It took a while but she stopped crying eventually.

Just then China arrived, "Ok Tiny now it is time for you to practice offense… On this VERY realistic France dummy!"

China dragged a tied up, and very terrified, France into the room with Russia following closely behind with his magic metal pipe in hand, smiling like a child in a candy shop.

"France wants to apologize for making you cry earlier, so to make up for it he agreed to be your next 'Target' for training ok?"

"Ok China-San!"

"Oh and S. Korea? You better keep this in mind, for, you know the next time you try something on Tiny."

"Meep! Y-yes Aniki!"

"And….Begin!"

France was released from his binds and tried to make a run for it but Russia blocked the exit.

"You are not afraid of a little girl, da?"

"Mon Dieu!"

Just then Russia ducked and France was kicked in the stomach by a flying Silver and toppled over, but sadly he was not yet defeated, something sort of snapped France into pedo-bear mode.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Come here little Silver, let France give you a hug~"

"Eep! Nononononono! Stay away! China! Japan! Help meee! Hungary! Russia! Stop him!"

"Yo dudette! Do what you did to Japan earlier to France! Trust me it'll work!"

"O-ok America, if you're sure!"

Stopping mid step Silver spun around to come face to face with France, and his infamous "Rape Face". Silver sweatdropped, tried her best to pull on a brave face, and kicked France where the sun don't shine as hard as she could. It was surprisingly 10x harder than when she kicked Japan. France fell one again and curled up into a fetal position.

"I-is he dead?"

"Psh, I wish. Sadly not all dream can come true. But you did great poppet."

"Thank you Britain!... Hey! Where's Angel?"

"I thought she went to the bathroom? She's still not back yet?"

"Nien, maybe you and Silver can go and check of her, Hungary."

"Alright, come along Tiny"

"Coming Ms. Hungary!"

The group decided to have their own little search party, going through the rooms of the area. They checked the bathroom in case she was still there, but they found nothing. Everyone could notice Silver was getting worried, even if she wouldn't show it. They checked all of the rooms and even asked around, but no one could tell them where she was. It got to the point where Silver was half running, searching for her. It wasn't until a few minutes later Silver froze in her tracks, causing some nations to bump into her from behind. The others looked at the little girl with curiosity, asking why she stopped all of a sudden. Silver was standing there, bangs covering her eyes, body trembling. China and Japan stood by her side, worried, wondering what could be wrong. Britain asked everyone kindly to back away a bit to give Silver room and had to push France away for being the stubborn one. Then, catching everyone off guard, Silver screamed out of frustration.

"I'M A MORON!"

Japan, China, and Britain were fussing over her saying it wasn't true until she turned around and give them a death glare.

"Shut up old men."

Japan only fell backward out of shock, China sobbing in the corner, and Britain hugging his knees depressed. Hungary hesitantly edged her way towards Silver.

"W-what makes you say that, Tiny?"

Silver sighed, face palming, "I'm sorry… It's just that now I thought clearly for a second, it's obvious where Angel is."

Germany walked up to Silver's side, "Where Tiny?"

Silver mumbled, "The library."

France gasped dramatically, "What?! Now why would such a lovely little girl go to such a dusty old place like a library? Unheard of!"

Britain glared at France, "Well as much as I hate to admit it, I agree on some parts there with ole Frog Face. Why would a little girl your age be in a library?"

Silver shook her head, "Ask the bookworm yourself. I mean I love reading books too, but I still read books with pictures. Angel reads big books with just words and chapters. She told me some of the books she's read are called.. er.. Novets? Ovals? No… Er.."

Britain suggested, "Novels?"

"Yeah! That's it~!", Silver smiled brightly, shining within the dull hallway.

She quickly ran down the halls, rushing down the stairs as quick as she could for a little girl and slammed the door to the library open. She and the nations walked into the library and found Angel sitting on one of the large loveseats, her being so small compared to the huge piece of furniture. Books surrounded the entire chair, like a small fortress for Angel, except the front of the seat so Angel could walk in and out. There was Angel, her hair spread out, eyes closed, and taking in soft breaths. They all sighed. She was just asleep. Well, some didn't sigh. They were terrified. Everyone except for Silver. Silver, being the bold type, took her steps towards the sleeping girl and narrowed her eyes at the sleeping girl. Britain and others gestured wildly for Silver to return so she could live another day. Silver lifted her hand. At first the nations believed she would poke Angel and awake her. What she did shocked everyone. _Smack!_ France almost screamed out of terror, still in fear of the last time he tried waking Angel up and all he did was speak but Silver slapped her! Angel's face was now faced the other direction instead of the original tilted stance. Her eyes were wide, grey-green eyes sharp and clear, and her mouth was slightly open, lips parted in shock. There was a red-ish mark on Angel's cheek, almost evident to leave a bruise for later.

"Do you know how worried we were?! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?"

With the feel of pain and fear of the volume, Angel's eyes slowly had little water droplets filling up. The nations were already surprised enough to see Silver slap Angel and survive but now Angel was crying? Angel slowly turned her head to face Silver, tears now sliding down her cheeks, arms wrapped around herself.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, M-miss Silver!", Angel hiccuped.

Silver crossed her arms like a mother scolding a child, "You better be. Now get down from there and let's go. You've already caused enough trouble for everyone."

Angel's eyes widened, finally noticing the others behind Silver, tears not planning to stop.

"I-I'm sorry e-everyone..", Angel held her head down, ashamed and scared, begging for forgiveness.

Luciano walked up to Silver and glared, "Did you have to-a slap and yell at her?!"

Silver sighed, "Don't you think it's better if I do it now rather than later? If she doesn't get used to loud volume, how does she expect to be strong when she's older? It's only another part of her training."

Luciano looked sadly at Angel, "Well look at-a her and tell me if you've had enough of training today."

Silver only watched Luciano confused and looked at Angel only to see her head down, hair covering most of her face, body trembling, and little sobs coming from her throat. Silver's eyes softened and saw the space Angel still leftover on the loveseat as Silver walked over and climbed onto it with some struggle, for she was pretty short even for a girl her age. She turned around in her position, facing Angel, and wrapped her arms around her, soothing her with calming sounds.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry...", Silver repeated over and over in Angel's ear.

Angel's sobs soon turned into tiny sniffles as she wiped her tears, her face still red and eyes swollen from crying. Hungary and Japan took the pictures for the merchandise as quickly as they could. They had to stop when Silver glared at them, telling them it wasn't the right time for such things. Hungary and Japan apologized. Rain flew over into the library, asking what was going on. Britain filled her in. Rain flew onto Silver's shoulder.

"Miss Angel, may I please see your left shoulder?", Rain asked.

Angel nodded shyly, sliding down a part of her shirt to show her entire left shoulder. Silver gasped as she saw a scar there, unknown to what could've caused it.

"What happened to you Angel?! Who hurt you?! Tell me now! I'll kill whoever they are!", Silver threatened.

Angel blinked, not knowing where she received such a nasty scar from either. Luciano backed away and hid behind Germany. Silver noticed this and growled, standing.

"LUCIANO!"

Luciano flinched upon hearing his name.

He turned slowly, sweat dropping, "Y-yes?"

Silver glared, crossing her arms, huffing, "Did you do that to Angel?"

Angel tried to calm down Silver, "M-Miss Silver… P-please calm down.."

Silver sighed and looked at Angel, worried. Angel smiled softly, intending to cheer her up, claiming nothing was wrong. Luciano stopped himself from hiding any longer and went up to Angel examining her shoulder.

He looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Silver didn't seem to hear and asked him to repeat while he argued, flustered that he would ever do such a thing in the first place.

Angel patted his head knowingly and smiled forgivingly, "Don't worry Mister Luciano."

He smiled weakly, not smirking for once. Rain had finished checking Angel's shoulder, smiling in the end.

"I have good news~! She's healed well enough. I believe it's time to bring the real them back.", Rain told the nations.

The nations gave a sigh a relief, they didn't know how much longer they could handle the two children. The girls looked back and forth between Rain and the nations confused at what rain meant by "bring the real them back."

"Angel? Silver? Can you please come here please?" called Rain.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment and nodded. Slowly they got off the chair, Silver having a little trouble because she was so short. They stood in front of Rain with questioning looks on their young faces.

"Reverse tempore

turn deinceps retulit

age ab infante usque ad senem.

Ipsos quoque puellas in aetate habito."

Rain finished off the spell with a kiss on both the girls foreheads. Suddenly the girls glowed brightly and a golden mist cover the two. Silver squealed out in surprise and Angel let out a soft whimper. All the nations had their fingers crossed in hopes that the spell worked and they would have their new nations back to normal. As the smoke cleared they saw the top of two heads, one head had midnight blue hair and a curl stick out of the right side, the other head had deep auburn hair tied in a loose braid. The more the smoke cleared the better the others could see. The smoke fully cleared revealing a pair of bright violet eyes and a pair of sea-green ones as well.

"Hi guys! What'd we miss?"

"Oh! Uhhh not much...I guess?"

"Why am I in my gi?"

"You mean you don't remember anything that happened?"

"Um...Oh wait I remember now! France was lucky I was still little and only an orange belt then. I'm able to kick your butt now though."

"Mon Dieu! Someone save me!"

"Aiyaa, France you are such a wuss. Anywho Angel do you remember anything that happened while you were small?"

Angel's eyes were covered by her hair, her shoulders trembling. The nations looked questioningly at her.

"You all saw me cry..", was the only words that left Angel.

Obviously, she remembered, and very clearly. Suddenly Angel ran out of the room, face still covered but some tiny droplets flying past through the air visible. Greece and Romania tried to run after her but Silver stop them, not wanting them to make it harder for her.

"Leave her, she'll be fine in a few minutes. In the mean time why don't we go to the pool?! Can we? Can we? Can we?!"

"Fine, fine. It is pretty hot today."

"YAY! Arigato Luciano!"

"Why don't you go change and see if Angel's ok and then meet us back here, the rest of us will go change as well."

"Haii~ See you then China nii-san!"

Silver was accompanied by Hungary and Austria, who only followed because he was sharing a room with the two and needed to get his swim trunks. They found Angel venting her anger on the poor punching bag that Silver was using earlier. After dragging Angel away from the punching bag, they dropped Angel off in her room that she shared with Liechtenstein and Switzerland. When the trio reached their room Silver grabbed her pool essentials and ran into the bathroom. Five minutes later Silver stepped out in a simple sea green tankini that had a white flower pattern on it, her hair was pulled back in a loose bun using a white flower pin. She had colorful aviator sunglasses resting on the top of her head, a hawaiian print beach bag being swung back and forth in her hands, and silver flip flops on.

"Can we go yet? Can we go yet?"

"We'll leave as soon as Austria can find his sunglasses."

"Found them! They were in my carry-on bag."

"To the pool!"

When Silver found Angel she was wearing a black bikini with little skulls on the top piece, her deep auburn hair was left loose and flowed down to her hips. Angel also had the same aviator sunglasses as Silver did. Angel had more always had more guts to wear a bikini, she didn't see it as such a big deal. But Silver, on the other hand, was much too shy wear one. The closest she would wear to a bikini would be a tankini, which is what Silver was wear right now.

"I never understand how you have the guts to wear a bikini."

"Simple, I've worn them since I was a kid so it never bothered me."

Silver simply sighed and followed Angel outside to the hotel's large outdoor pool, but it looked more like a water park. Silver dumped her stuff in a chair and ran straight for the pool.

"WHEEEE! CANNONBALL!"

"Mon Dieu! My hair!

"Oopsie~ Sorry France!"

"Hahahahaha! You look much better like that Frog Face!"

Everyone had split into groups once at the pool, there was Austria, Japan, Sweden, Russia, Lutz, Britain, and Greece resting under the beach umbrellas. Hong Kong, South Korea, Romania, Prussia, Spain, and an unwilling Romano were lined up for the big waterslides. Germany was swimming laps with Luciano as Angel watched as she swam in the deep end. Italy, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Finland, China, Flavio, Taiwan, and Silver floated around peacefully on the tubes down the "Lazy River". America, Allen, Australia, Matt, and Thailand went surfing in the wave pool. For some strange reason, Oliver, Canada, and Kumajiro were playing in the kiddie pool, Canada claimed that Kumajiro made him play in the kiddie pool with him and Oliver just wanted to splash around in there. As Angel swam around an idea struck her, it was perfect! All she needed was a little help.

"Psst! Tiny! Come here, I have an awesome idea!"

"Hmm? You called Angel? What is it?"

"Well I have an idea for an awesome prank, so what we're going to do is have America to get Britain to chase him, you and me will be waiting under water in the deep end, then when Britain passes us we'll pull him in. Simple as that, got it?"

"Yep! But you know I can't swim the well in the deep end."

"You'll sit on the ladder then, ok now...Where's America?"

"Yo! You called for a hero?"

"Not exactly but could you do us a favor?"

"Sure! Whadda ya need?"

Angel whispered the plan to America, an evil grin made it's way across the American's face.

"This plan is awesome! Maybe we can get Prussia to get a video so he can post it on his blog! Oh and we should have Hungary take pictures for that scrapbook of hers!"

"Even better, go tell them and then signal us when you're ready."

"Roger that~"

America ran off to inform Prussia and Hungary of the little surprise the girls had in store for the unsuspecting Brit. Then the girls heard a sharp whistle, it was the signal that America was suppose to sound when he and Britain were close.

"Get ready!"

The girls ducked under water and waited for an angry Brit the run pass. When he did the Angel jumped out of the water and grabbed Britain's left leg, Silver did the same but with his right leg.

"Target.."

"Captured~!"

"Wait! Angel!? Sil-"

And down went England, he sank like rock. Everyone was laughing their arse off, even Germany and Sweden where chuckling. Suddenly Silver noticed something wasn't right, shouldn't they be getting an earful from England by now?

"Hey guys? Britain's been done there for a while now...Should he have surfaced by now?"

"Oh crap! I forgot! The dude can't swim, even if he was a former pirate, he can't swim up that easily either cause we pulled him in the deep end. If it was like, what? 4 ft he would have surfaced by now."

"AMERICA! Why didn't you tell us?! You're going to wish you were never born once I'm through with you!"

"Tiny! Now is not the time to be threatening people with death threats. Someone's gotta save England! I would but I'm not that strong."

"I'll do it!"

"Wait! But Tiny-chan! You said you can't swim in the deep en-HEY! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

Silver wasn't listening to Japan, she just dove right into the deep end of the pool. When the people she cares about are in danger Silver can become reckless, however it doesn't happen often. Silver's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the lukewarm pool water, she kicked her legs a few times so she can reach the bottom of the pool. Suddenly Rain appeared next to her, Silver was about to open her mouth to ask Rain for help but quickly shut it fearing she'll lose her short air supply.

"It's ok Ms. Silver, you can actually breath and talk underwater. You are Atlantis after all."

"Oh so I can breath underwater, cool. Anyways do you see where Britain is? I can't see that well, it's too dark."

"Yes, he's over by the east wall of the pool, and hurry! He's rapidly losing consciousness!"

Silver nodded and quickly kicked her legs to reach him. She found Britain floating closely to the wall, he was barely moving. Silver grabbed hold of his right arm and quickly muttered an air bubble charm,

"Bulla bullae

homini facultatem respirandi summersus praestante,

atque ita possit vivere superstites ."

Using all the strength she had Silver paddled her way up the the surface while trying her best to keep her fold on Britain, who was slowly slipping out of her grip. Silver surfaced just before he slip away, with the help of America and Germany she pulled him out of the water and dragged him to a pool chair. Silver tried her best to give him CPR (not the mouth-to-mouth technique), but she already lost a lot of energy from swimming as her pounds of his chest got weaker and weaker.

"Come on, come on! Breath! Breath! Please be ok, please be ok."

Tears pooled in Silver's big violet eyes, she was on the verge of collapsing and letting her tear flow freely.

"Angel? Can you do anything? Please?"

As Angel thought for a moment for what could possibly wake Britain up, she happened upon an idea. A glint of evil flashed in her eyes, it was time for her to get her revenge on on Silver for slapping her. All she had to do was make Silver scream loud enough to wake Britain up, and what better way to do that is by pushing her into the pool!

"Ohh Silver~ Could you come here please?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Could you stand right here please and turn around? I think I saw something in your hair."

"Umm ok?"

"Perfect...And..In you go!"

Silver let out and ear-splitting shriek just before she fell head first right into the pool. Britain's eyes snapped at the sound of distress. Silver surfaced just moments after being pushed in. Her hair was a mess and her face was red with angry.

"Kyaaaaa! AANNGGEEELLLL!"

Angel doubled over in laughter, the look on Silver's face was priceless. Britain jumped up trying to help Silver out of the pool but a wave of dizziness hit him like a brick and he fell backwards into his chair. Angel was still laughing as she helped Silver out of the pool.

"Angel! Why'd you push me in!?"

"It was the only way to wake Britain up."

" No it wasnt!"

"Hey, it worked didn't it?"

"Oi! shut up!"

"Oi! 'Oi' is my thing!"

The girls continued fighting until Luciano blew a whistle to shut the two up. His eyes were tense and edgy. Angel noticed this and gave him a questioning look.

"Oi Luci what's with you?"

"Uhhh...Nothing really, your bosses just called Germany and they're on there way."

Silver panicked. What if her boss didn't like her? Or what if her boss was just as mean as the bosses the other Hetalians had as portrayed in the anime. Angel smacked her behind the head, snapping her out of it.

"Calm down, Tiny."

Silver pouted, "But what if-!?"

Angel intervened, "No buts. Besides," Angel flashed a rare grin at her friend. "Everybody loves you. Who's to say your boss is any different?"

And with that, Angel walked off, exiting the area. The Hetalians and 2p! stood shocked from Angel's strange behavior. Perhaps since her transformation, she was becoming… kinder? Silver watched her walk away and smiled, happy with her newfound resolution. She giggled and told everyone to get up and clean up since they were bound to leave anyway. It only took them up to 10 minutes to get everything finished where they were all dressed normally and upstairs hanging out. Britain decided it was best to bring up some matters now.

"Silver, I understand your excitement and all but… You do realize when your boss comes.. You'll have to leave?"

Silver didn't glance away and only smiled, "Don't be silly Britain." She giggled. "I'll be back real soon and visit you all~!"

Britain's eyes held a sorrowful look in them. Thinking of this sweet little girl, so happy-go-lucky and naive. She would have to go through the stress and pains of being a full fledged country very soon and for once, he couldn't be there to protect her. Britain embraced her tightly, scared of letting her go. Silver looked at him in surprise but she felt him shaking. Her heart ached as she held him in her arms, rubbing her hands on his back in circles, trying to soothe him. Britain thought about when he raised America. America was everything to him when he was younger, and just when he turned around for a moment, the America he knew was gone and transformed into someone who went against him. He didn't want that. He didn't want it to happen again. Not to mention, Silver was just a normal girl in his eyes and he wanted it to stay that way. He knew how he sometimes wished he left her back in her world where she was safer and happier than the life she was about to lead as a country. Here she could get hurt. Here she could fall. Here was worse than there. He didn't want her to go through that. Not just yet. Not ever.

Silver almost as if sensing his thoughts gripped him tighter and whispered into his ear, "It's alright. You forget, I was already a country before I disappeared. Sure, I have no memory of my old life, but that's ok. I'm still me. I never changed no matter what life I lived or went through. I'll be able to handle it."

Britain's eyes widened and his hands squeezed the material of her clothes, clenching them hard enough to leave future wrinkles in replacement. His head lifted from her shoulder to look her in the eyes. Those beautiful purple gems. The violets that lingered in the night sky that he came to love because it reminded him of her. They now shone with love and care as she smiled, cupping his cheek with her hand, easing his worries.

"Besides," she continued, grinning with her final conclusion. "I'll always have you and the others by my side, right?"

And with that, Britain's eyes swelled up, glinting in the lights. He tried to not break and let them loose so he only took a quick deep breath as he held her tight against him, cherishing the moments he had with her now. This was all because she was right though. No matter what, she had them now. She had him. He didn't have any plans from leaving her side.

Silver giggled, "Oh come on now. Don't cry. I influenced you way too much."

Britain laughed and let out one last sniffle as he smiled lovingly at her. Silver blushed from the look he gave her and tried to get out of the awkwardness she just put herself in but Britain moved quickly, kissing her cheek and giving a fast thank you. Her cheeks held a gorgeous pink hue to them, sparkling in her eyes, lighting up the room as she happily accepted the gracious response.

Suddenly, America walked through the door into the room, running a hand through his hair and letting out a deep breath. He looked more serious than usual and that worried Silver. Seeing that everyone was looking his direction, he covered it up and grinned.

"Well dudes and dudettes, looks like we're having a pretty big storm coming up. Pretty wack though since we checked out this vacation during a sunny time."

Russia looked confused, "But we checked out during a time with only good weather, da?"

America shrugged, "We did. But any weather gets pretty.. er… For better words, wet, when Silver's boss comes around."

Silver's eyes widened. Her boss? What could it possibly be about them that would make a storm form?

France looked bored as he spoke to America, not caring much for the conversation. "Then that means the weather should clear up as soon as Angel's boss comes over?"

Silver sweat dropped. Personality wise, shouldn't it be opposites with the bosses?

America answered, "Actually, Angel's boss is already here. Angel is packing up right now.."

Luciano, Germany, Silver, and the others looked up shocked at America.

Britain inserted, "What do you mean her boss is already here and she's packing up? Shouldn't she be leaving alongside Silver? Or at least come to say goodbye? What is that git thinking-?!"

"Britain it's ok." Silver spoke up.

Britain looked mortified at her. "But Silver-!"

"No, really, it's fine." Silver smiled at them all. "Angel hates goodbyes so the best thing we'll get out of her is a 'See ya later'. It doesn't matter much either way. We're best friends. We'll see each other again real soon and nothing in this world can do anything to stop us from that."

Hungary stood up and smiled gently at her, nodding. Suddenly, a buzz on the table beside Silver made her turn her head to look at the phone vibrating, signaling a message.

Silver picked it up and read off for the others what it said, "_Nice speech, you baka. Now it would be downright rude if I fully ignore you so here it is. See ya later Tiny~!_"

The other Hetalians watched Silver, expecting a reaction. Silver had her head down, bangs covering her eyes, sniffles evident. She finally lifted her up after a minute, small tears at the corner of her eyes, a watery smile, shoulders shaking.

"I'll miss you Angel…" Silver whispered.

After a few hiccups, Silver gathered herself together and let out a small laugh. "Good thing Angel left now. She can't handle thunder when it's storming."

This earned Silver smiles and grins from the others that surrounded her.

~2 Hours Later~

A full blown hurricane erupted half an hour after Angel left with her boss. All the Hetalian and 2p!s where a bit worried but Silver was perfectly calm about it. In fact she was the only one sitting closest to the windows watching the storm outside and humming a soft tune as she waited for her boss to arrive. She had no idea who her boss was and only had guesses, she asked everyone else but they wouldn't tell her. Greece seemed like he was very excited to see her boss as well.

"Hey Greece? You're acting like America when he's playing with fireworks. What's up?"

"I'm just excited to see your boss that's all. I haven't seen him since you disappeared. He was one of my Mother's best friends."

"Hmm, so is my boss immortal or something?"

"Well yeah, only your boss and Angel's boss is immortal."

"Oh ok, so can you explain what America went by things get 'wet' when my boss is around?"

"Well you can ask him yourself cause there he is."

Silver turned around to find a tall man, around his 40s, standing in the doorway. He had long wavy white hair and a long white beard. He had a fair skin and sea blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like the way the water did in the sunshine. He wore a light blue business suite and held a golden trident in his hand.

"...Wait….Trident?!...Omg! N-Ne-"

"Neptune! It's been too long!"

Greece rushed to give Silver's boss a hug, Neptune chuckled and returned a hug.

"It has been too long Greece. My have you grown, the last time I saw you, you were barely any taller than a penguin. So how are things back at your place?"

"It's been good."

"That's great, now where is Atlantis? I have yet to see her since I have heard of her arrival."

Silver stepped out from behind Greece, her boss hadn't seen her for Greece was much taller than she was so he blocked her out of view.

"That would be me, so you're here take me back home correct?"

"Yes that is right. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes sir. Do you mind if I say good bye to everyone first?"

"No not at all, but we have to leave soon so please make it quick."

"Alright."

Silver left her bag by the door and went to find everyone so she can say her good bye, she hopped she could see them again soon. She surprisingly found everyone in the game room that the hotel had. Silver looked for her family, finding them playing "Dance Dance Revolution". It was battle between Japan and South Korea, both dancing like there was no tomorrow. Silver walked up behind China and glomped him, which resulted in a near heart attack for China.

"AIYAA! Tiny! Don't do that!"

"Gomenasai Onii-san! I just came to goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why?! You're not going back are you?!"

"What?! No! My boss is here to take me back home that's all. I just came to say bye to everyone."

"Oh I'm glad you're not leaving us. I'll just have everyone stop so you can say your goodbyes."

China took out his wok and ladle and began to bang on it like a gong to get everyones attention. Everyone froze at the loud noise, all eyes turned to China and Silver.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say bye before I leave with my boss."

"Group hug then!"

"Ack! America! No! Ahahahaha!"

America knocked Silver over when he hugged her, then South Korea jumped on top of them causing everyone to follow his suit. Poor Silver was crushed underneath the weight of so many people, trust her when she says being at the bottom of a pile of full grown men is NOT fun was so ever.

"Help...Me...Can't...Breath"

"America you wanker get off of her before she's crushed to death by your weight!"

"Hey are you calling me fat!?"

"Well you could cut back on the burgers America."

"Pssh! Whatever dudette!"

There was a small sound that come from the doorway, everyone turned around to find Silver's boss standing there waiting for her. He tapped on the watch he wore to show her that they needed to get going so Silver sighed a quickly hugged everyone, and said good bye. She was about to walk out the door with Neptune when someone grabbed her arm and spinning her around. Silver's violet eyes came face to face with shining emerald ones that belonged to Britain.

"Britain what are you doing? I need to get going."

"One last good bye hug."

That was all he said before pulling her into a tight embrace. Silver smiled and hugged him back. She didn't want to let him go but she had to go, but before she did, she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the door with her boss.

"Sayōnara Britain, Sayōnara Everyone~!"

A wide grin made it's way across the Englishman's face. He placed a hand on the cheek where the kiss laid and grinned even wider.

"Good bye, love."

"Hey wait….Did the dudette just speak Japanese?"


End file.
